Tu Jodido Ángel Guardián
by Marie Edwards
Summary: La revancha se acerca entre dos poderosos de New York y habrá sangre, muerte y traiciones. Charlie Swan tiene que proteger lo único que tiene, a su única y amada hija y para eso contratara al asesino a sueldo, Anthony Masen, quien se hará pasar por guardaespaldas para protegerla… TH/RATING MM/B&E
1. Chapter 1

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Summary: La revancha se acerca entre dos poderosos de New York y habrá sangre, muerte y traiciones. Charlie Swan tiene que proteger lo único que tiene, a su única y amada hija y para eso contratara al asesino a sueldo, Anthony Masen, quien se hará pasar por guardaespaldas para protegerla…**

**Advertencia: Quedan estrictamente prohibidas las amenazas de muerte y mandarme a los Vulturi, de seguro ellos están más ocupados recolectando dones. Esta es una historia con personajes de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad ni personas cardiacas.**

**Sin más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten.**

_Don´t cry my beautiful girl,_

_Don´t cry, you're breaking my soul._

_Remember, I will always be there for you_

_in the shadows, between the People._

_Protecting you._

_Loving you._

_Remember my sweet girl_

_I will always be…_

_your fucking guardian angel._

**Albany, New York.**

**Bella POV.**

— Nos vemos al rato, calabacita.

La misma despedida de todos los días, con el mismo beso en la frente, el revolvimiento de cabello y, esperen…, las palmaditas en la espalda.

Charlie Swan, señoras y señores.

Llevaba años despidiéndose de esa forma. Desde que me vine a vivir con él, hace como 18 años atrás; cada mañana antes de irse a trabajar se despedía de esa forma.

— Nos vemos al rato, papi. Te quiero.

Lo único que había cambiado es que ahora iniciaban las campañas para elegir al gobernador y él quería ganar esta vez.

Nosotros somos una familia de dos, muy unida y con dinero, pues los abuelos Swan le habían dejado a Charlie, su único hijo, todo lo que poseían y yo me quedé con el coche último modelo, _"un pequeño presente"_, según el testamento de Abu Swan, que no era para nada pequeño. Un Mercedes Benz 300 SL, color verde bosque… ¡Hermoso!

Él había intentado ser gobernador desde las elecciones pasadas, pero Aro Vulturi le había ganado con juegos sucios. Y ahora la batalla se repetía porque Aro quería ser reelecto.

Aro Vulturi era un hombre de negocios, al igual que mi padre, pero sus negocios eran conocidos por todos al ser, en su mayoría, sucios y de reputación dudosa, pero el hombre tenía carisma y atraía a la gente, sabía cómo manejarla y sabía sacar provecho de eso. Mi padre era un hombre más centrado, también carismático, de valores éticos y morales firmes, justo con sus empleados y cumplidor de la ley.

Mi padre era el mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, les vengo con una historia nueva y terminada! :)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por las respuestas que recibí en Facebook, ustedes mis lectores son los mejores del mundo mundial! :* el sábado ****les subo el siguiente capitulo y así ****cada semana.**

**Y para mis lectores de TIATS: **_**no pienso dejar el fic, solo que como saben son 4 historias que se entrelazan y al principio logre continuarle, pero llegue a un callejón sin salida y con un final que no quería, así que tuve que volver a escribirlo, cambiarle cosas y hasta la forma de la narración. y ahí voy reescribiendo, ademas de que no tenia mucha inspiración. Pero este año es mi año, así que a darle duro!**_

**como en todos mis fic´s:**

**Las Amo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia con personajes de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

_Anónimos:_

**_Hanna Daz:_**_ hola, gracias por el review, :) que bueno que te guste calabacita solo que ella no es nada tierna créeme jejejej xD nos seguimos viendo! un saludo._

**_Karen medina:_**_ hola a ti también y gracias también por el review, espero lograr llenar sus expectativas! un saludo._

**_Diana:_**_ hola, gracias por el review! :), aqui te dejo el siguiente xD un saludo._

**_covaric:_**_ hola a ti tambien! :) eh, no puedo adelantar nada! xD pero si aseguro que lloraran. :( Un saludo._

**_IxaFreakBedoya:_**_ hola, que puedo decir, me gusta escribir porno jejeje ntc xD, si soy amiga de guadi :3 gracias por el review :) ya pronto saldrá el jodido guardián y obvio insultara xD ama insultar jejeje, un saludo._

**_pili:_**_ hola, gracias por el review :) y por leerme en facebook :) que bueno que te encanto, y gracias por seguirme. Un saludo._

_En general, gracias a todas ustedes por leerme y dar favorito y alerta :) como dije, espero llenar sus expectativas y que cada cap le guste. Es bueno saber que mi historia les encanta, mi alma baila cada que leo eso. Un saludo enorme, besos y abrazos… y Sin más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten._

**Charlie POV.**

— ¡Oh Charlie! ¡Oh!

— _cállate Sue._ — le di una nalgada bien fuerte y ella apenas y soltó un gritito. — _cállate que no quiero que nos oigan._

— _mmm, hmmm… más._ — ella suplicó mientras le apretaba fuertemente los pezones y seguía metiéndosela hasta el fondo. Le volví a dar otra dura nalgada y ella ahogo un grito esta vez. Apreté sus pechos una vez más y le mordí el cuello, causando que ella se estremeciera; la tomé por la cintura y se la metí más duro y más rápido hasta que ella se corrió, apretando mi miembro. Era tan estrecha que me costaba moverme.

Una, dos, tres embestidas. Bum, Bum, Bum… y me salí antes de venirme en ella.

Dulce cristo redentor.

— _espero que te haya quedado claro con quien estás tratando, señorita._ — le dije una vez que me recuperé, acomodándome el miembro y cerrándome el cierre. — la próxima que olvides darme algún recado de Reneé, no te va a ir tan bien como hoy, ¿entendiste? — ella apenas y asintió, se acomodó la ropa y se quedó parada viendo al suelo. — ya puedes retirarte, tienes trabajo que hacer. — y salió.

El día, después de ese polvo, mejoró significativamente. Las reuniones con los ejecutivos fue rápida y sin complicaciones. Sue supo, por fin, acomodar correctamente los papeles en las carpetas de cada ejecutivo, ordenar la comida a tiempo y tomar los mensajes que me llegaban y darme los más importantes.

Ella ya estaba empezando a aburrirme un poco pues empezaba a darme miraditas a cada instante y estaba empezando a ser muy obvia. La chica era bonita, era joven y llena de energía, además de que sabía dar unas buenas mamadas y el polvo con ella era genial, pero no era más grande que Bella, apenas unos cuantos años, yo le llevaba casi el doble aunque me viera de menos.

Después de la reunión, le mandé un mensaje a mi bebé y estuve hablando con unos patrocinadores en lo que llegaban Reneé y Phil a ayudarme y a decirme cómo iba la campaña.

No era estúpido, leía el periódico todos los días, y en ella se habla mucho sobre mi derrota pasada y hasta había tenido al jodido FBI pegado a mis empresas, claro que yo jamás hice lo que Aro me acusaba y se pudo demostrar. Las autoridades habían declarado que era un hombre limpio y sin ninguna culpa.

Lo que nunca pudieron decir era la "fuente anónima" que me había difamado, pero todos sabíamos que Aro no quería mi campaña porque yo era un candidato fuerte y una leal competencia para sus sucios manejos del gobierno.

Por eso, esta vez no dejaría que el idiota de Aro Vulturi me ganara; Reneé decía que hagamos que Aro caiga en uno de sus tantos trabajos sucios que tenía, "atraparlo con las amos en la masa", pero eso no iba a ser fácil. Cualquier movimiento que yo realice en contra de sus _trabajitos_, de seguro estaría encima de Bella, mi hija, y eso no podía permitirlo. Antes muerto que ponerla a ella en peligro.

— Charlie, tienes que escucharme. Faltan algunas semanas para las elecciones y tú vas perdiendo por algunos puntos. Razona, Aro no está en lo que debería últimamente, está muy distraído y los negocios se le fueron de la bolsa, solo necesitamos que se descubra realmente porque se le fue de las manos ese negocio, eso es todo. Ni tu ni Bella se verían involucrados en lo que salga a la luz; las fuentes anónimas están en todos lados, las redes sociales, los hackers están en su apogeo. Una persona inconforme con el manejo de su mandato y un negocio jugoso y fraudulento es todo lo que necesitamos, pero necesito que me des luz verde para hacerlo todo, por favor.

Reneé se veía realmente entusiasmada por eso, los ojos le brillaban y la sonrisa le llegaba hasta las orejas, casi podía verla brincar de emoción.

— ¿segura que ni Bella ni yo estaríamos involucrados? — ella asintió efusivamente. —… está bien, empieza con todo para hacer caer a Aro, sácale los trapitos sucios uno por uno, del menos grave hasta corrupción, fraudes y desvíos fiscales, todo. Lo quiero muerto, perdido y desorientado, quiero que no sepa quién lo golpeo, ni de donde vinieron todos esos golpes y no quiero que se recupere, lo quiero fuera de las elecciones.

La sonrisa de Reneé, la de Phil y la mía eran igual de grandes.

Esta vez, Aro Vulturi vería, sentiría y probaría lo que era perder.

Mi pueblo, New York me necesitaba, necesitaba que quitara a ese corrupto de mi gobierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>

**muchas gracias por leerme y comentar, por agregarme como favorita y alertas: ****KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; pili; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; . .Night; ; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; IxaFreakBedoya; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; covaric; ; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; Diana; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; karen medina; Vero Grey Cullen; Hanna Daz; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson.**

**y a los lectores fantasmas jejejej muchisimas gracias igual por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben como me alegra. hacen que baile jejejeje.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia con personajes de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

_Reviews:_

_[] Diana: hola :) gracias de nuevo y creo que este Charlie cabrón si les va a gustar jejeje yo lo ame xD / ya cambie eso, los agradecimientos eran en general jejeje solo... ayy no quería discriminar a nadie, las amo a todas (fantasmitas o no jejeje)! !y gracias por leerme y por comentar :3 nos leemos pronto! ;)_

_[] kimberly zapin: hola, gracias por tu review :3 me ayudas a ser mejor cada vez, gracias! poco a poco iran siendo más largos, lo prometo jejeje xD saludos!_

_[] guest... xD ahm... ¿un final malo? pues espero que mi final no sea malo jejeje xD con pena tendre que decir que no se cuál es el final de hush, hush pero preguntare, en un grupo de whats precisamente andan hablando de eso jejeje y retomando mi final... no puedo arruinarles la sorpresa xD solo espero que no me manden a los vulturi, aun soy joven y tengo mucho por vivir jajajajaj xD / gracias por la suerte! :3 un saludo, nos seguimos leyendo! :)_

_[] Hanna Daz:gracias por tu review, un charlie diferente y todavia siguen personajes que jamas habia leido jejeje xD solo aro no cambia, lo odio jejeje un saludo!_

_[] Hanna Daz: PD: pronto saldra xD jejejje_

_[] pili: de nada, al contrario gracias a ustedes por leerme! :) les aseguro que los siguientes si son largos, un saludo! :3_

_[] mahely:hola, aqui te dejo el siguiente y espero te guste jejej un saludo!_

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sin más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten._

**Aro, POV.**

—… ¿estás seguro de eso? — despedí a Heidi una vez ella me trajo el almuerzo y seguí escuchando a Marcus.

— _de cada palabra señor, acabo de escuchar que Charlie Swan quiere arruinarlo, de la misma manera que usted lo hizo con él en las elecciones pasadas._

Una sonrisa se me formó en los labios, claro que recuerdo la batalla pasada. Hacerlo perder fue más fácil de lo que creí, solo necesite utilizar a mis contactos y _voila_, adiós a su tonta campaña y a su molesta presencia.

— Muy bien Marcus, gracias por mantenerme informado, pero por el momento no hagas nada, deja que el pobre intente meterse conmigo, no podrá y va a volver a perder.

— _Pe-pero señor…_

— déjalo así Marcus. Gracias por avisarme. — y colgué.

Si cree que dejaría hacerme lo que yo le hice las elecciones pasadas, estaba muy pendejo, nadie jodía a Aro Vulturi y menos mis reelecciones. New York me pertenecía, gobernar es lo mío y ningún hijo de vecino vendría a quitarme lo que es mío.

Lo que aún no entendía es ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué no al principio? Donde claramente podía empezar el juego. Ahora estábamos casi en la recta final, a unas pocas semanas. Yo era el claro favorito, ya lo tenía asegurado, ¿porque atacar ahora?...

Le di una mordida a mi sándwich. _- otra vez con mostaza… idiota. -_ lo aleje de mí y mire las fotos que Marcus me había enviado. En ellas se podía apreciar a Charlie, Reneé y Phil. Charlie se veía entusiasmado… patético.

En fin, dejaría que Swan intentara meterse conmigo, porque jamás podría acercarse ni al fraude más pequeño que haya hecho durante mi mandato, pero no era tonto como para dejarlo libre, no señor, lo mantendría cerca, vigilado. Quería saber que planeaba y por qué ahora, quería destruirlo, a él y a su sensual y pequeña doctorcita, Bella.

_-¡oh, Bella! -_. Solo de pensar en ella me producía una erección.

A la chiquilla la había conocido cuando su padre, ingenua o estúpidamente, había tratado de competir conmigo. Estábamos en los debates, a unos minutos de empezar cuando la vi, ella había llevado un vestido con escote enfrente y en la espalda, no podía dejar de verla aunque quisiera, se veía demasiado bien para tener sexo y a cada instante desee tener un minuto a solas con ella.

Recuerdo que mi Sulpicia me había pillado más de una vez viéndole la espalda, los pechos y el culo a la chica, y me había golpeado fuertemente y casi hecho un pancho.

Ni así deje de ver a la chiquilla. Ella se veía tan alegre, conociendo a las personas que apoyaban a su padre, siendo una dama para todo aquel que tuviese el placer de estrecharle esos delicados dedos, tan largos, tan finos…

— _¡ahí está mi rival, Charles Abraham Swan! — Charlie se dio la vuelta, rígido, aun sosteniendo la espalda de su bebé. — buena suerte esta noche… — dije sonriendo, él me veía entre sorprendido y molesto. — Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan, — la tomé de la mano y le bese el dorso, más tiempo del establecido y ella educadamente retiro su mano._

— _un gusto conocerlo señor Vulturi. — el haber escuchado por primera vez esa vocecita de niña bien portada, educada y respetuosa hizo que mi erección creciera. — es una competencia muy reñida, le deseo suerte._

_Le sonreí de lado._

— _oh, niña suerte es lo que me sobra, al contrario que a tu padre, a él si deberías de desearle suerte. — ella frunció el ceño al igual que su padre y se soltó de mi agarre._

_Ella iba a contestarme pero por desgracia el presentador había empezado con su discurso y ya era momento para ir a nuestros lugares._

— _con su permiso, Charles... — educadamente incline la cabeza y él respondió la despedida de la misma forma, aunque claramente rígido, irritado e incómodo. — Señorita Isabella… — iba a tomarla de la mano de nuevo, para volver a sentir ese rico olor a flores, pero ella solo inclino la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. _- fierecillas me encantan más. - _pensé al verla alejarse de mí, toda digna, con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto. Su culo se meneaba de aquí para allá, causando que más de uno volteara a verla, jóvenes y viejos._

_Cuatro años después, ese culito de mujer solo había logrado ponerse más bueno y por el bien de ella, Charlie debería de alejarse de mí, porque sería una lástima que algo le pasara a Isabella…_

Guardé las imágenes en mi cajón y continúe con mi trabajo. A penas eran las tres de la tarde. Las reuniones con los consejeros no serían sino hasta la noche, en una cena en el Hotel Imperial y después a casa.

Unos toques leves me distrajeron del contrato de compraventa que estaba analizando. Heidi se asomó por la puerta y me regaló una sonrisa de disculpa.

— lamento molestarlo, señor vulturi, es mi hora de salida. En mi escritorio deje puesto lo que necesitara para hoy en la cena, le recuerdo que falta solo media hora para eso. — yo asentí frotándome los ojos. Tan rápido habían pasado cinco horas. — hasta mañana señor Vulturi. — y cerró la puerta.

A la cena llegue con media hora de retraso. Al verme llegar llamaron al mesero para que nos atendieran.

— llegas tarde Aro. — dijo con obviedad Diego.

— perdónenme, el trabajo me absorbió, pero ya estoy aquí o no… — el mesero se me acercó y le pedí un wiski en las rocas.

La cena transcurrió entre un resumen de cómo iba mi campaña, ganándole de nuevo por varios puntos a Charlie, Kevin me mostró las nuevas propagandas que se planeaban poner durante los siguientes días y Fred me presentó la agenda que seguiría durante los próximos nueve días, yendo a cenas, bailes y subastas para la beneficencia y a los niños huérfanos. _- lo peor que me pudieron haber puesto…_

— ¿Vulturi, ese no es Charles? — Diego me sacó de mis pensamientos y señaló hacia unas tres mesas más alejadas de nosotros.

Efectivamente, era Charles Swan y llevaba del brazo a una mujer.

— _¿Quién será?_ — me robo las palabras Diego, inclinándose sobre la mesa para hablar en susurros.

— _¿su amante?_ — inquirió Kevin.

Increíble que pareciéramos viejas chismosas.

— _¿no será la señorita Isabella?_ — susurro Fred.

— _no, no luce como ella. Esta es alta, aun con tacones. Isabella es una niña…_ — todos volteamos a ver a Diego. — _¿Qué?_

Bueno, comparada con todos los cuarentones, cincuentones y sesentones que estaban sentados en esta mesa, Isabella si era una niña.

— _no, no es ella._ — asegure y todos voltearon a verme. — _¿Qué? No es mi culpa reconocerla por detrás._ — todos rieron cual Hienas, haciendo que las mesas aledañas voltearan a vernos.

Unos cuantos ojos curiosos me reconocieron, otros tanto se me quedaban viendo sin ninguna educación. Los ignoré a todos.

— Sea quien sea — dije viendo a Charlie que mantenía una plática entretenida con la mujer desconocida, haciéndola reír y ella a él. — no le durará mucho la felicidad.

Al día siguiente apareció la primera movida de Charlie:

**GOBERNADOR DE NEW YORK ENVUELTO EN UN ESCÁNDALO DE FALDAS.**

**Albany, NY.-** Escándalo del gobernador, Aro Vulturi, sale a la luz. Esto luego de que días atrás, una casa que mantenía en secreto en Miami, Florida recibiera impactos de bala al verse implicado en un caso de infidelidad, en el que se sospecha de su mujer como la autora intelectual. Según lo relatado por una testigo, la joven señora de Vulturi mantenía una tórrida relación con su también joven cuñado mientras que el gobernador estaba visitando otros municipios y dando apoyo a dichas comunidades. El gobernador se había enterado por una persona cercana a la pareja de infieles y éste, para no querer que la prensa se enterara, mando a su hermano menor a resolver los asuntos de las demás comunidades mientras que a su joven esposa la mantenía a su lado a sol y sombra.

Al parecer todo había quedado tranquilo y perdonado hasta que el señor gobernador se tomó "unas merecidas vacaciones" al lado de su actual secretaria y amante antes de iniciar las campañas para las elecciones. Su esposa al enterarse de su paradero mando a balear la casa que el gobernador tenía a escondidas, aunque los dos alegan que es mentira, tanto la casa como la amante, nosotros fuimos a la casa y efectivamente presentaba daños de balas.

El representante del gobernador aseguró: _"la casa es de su hermano, Armando Vulturi, por eso en el registro aparece A. Vulturi. Mi cliente no tiene nada que esconder, él y su señora esposa están juntos y más unidos que nunca. El señor gobernador solo vive y esta para su familia y su pueblo."_ Concluyó.

Más información pág. 5.

_- hijo de put… - _las imágenes que aparecieron en el periódico de esta mañana me dejaron sorprendido y molesto. _- con que comenzando con las infidelidades, eh… - _pensé, arrugando el periódico y tirándolo lejos.

Sulpicia, ¿cómo no lo vi venir?, se apareció en la oficina en pocos minutos. Literalmente todos los empleados de _Vulturi corporation_ estaban detrás de ella, como procesión, esperando el chisme más jugoso de New York y ser los primeros espectadores.

— señora Vulturi, se le ofrece… — una sonora cachetada cruzo por la cara de Heidi. Ella se tomó el rostro y soltó lágrimas de dolor.

Debí de advertirle que Sulpicia haría algo así, pero ni tiempo me dio. El siguiente abofeteado fui yo y tampoco la vi venir.

— ¿Cómo pudiste? — mi Sulpicia, mi dulce y joven Sulpicia, tenía un tono de odio en su voz. — ¡después de quince años! — los empleados empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Heidi seguía sobándose la mejilla.

Yo solo tenía ojos para mi dulce Sulpicia. Me encantaba la furia que tenía en los ojos, eso siempre me prendía.

— ¿y con esta? — Heidi se encogió en su lugar al ser señalada y cuando Sulpicia intentó acercarse, ella se alejó dos pasos de mi esposa. — ¿acaso no te he dado todo?, ¿mis mejores años? ¿Un heredero? ¡Te he dado todo, maldita sea, Aro! ¡Todo!

Ella empezó a llorar y entonces la abrace. Ella al principio se debatió, pero luego me tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta y se sujetó a mí como si fuese un salvavidas.

La metí a la oficina y cerré dando un portazo.

Ella seguía abrazada a mí, le acaricie la espalda hasta que se calmó y entonces volvió a separarse de mí.

— quiero el divorcio Aro, de verdad quiero el divorcio. — dijo entre hipidos.

— amor, yo no tengo nada con la secretaria… ella no es ni de cerca como tú, ella nunca me ha entendido. Ella solo es mi empleada.

— no, eso es mentira, te conozco. La casa de Miami fue baleada contigo dentro, contigo y alguien más… quiero el divorcio. — intente acariciarla, pero ella se apartó de mí, viéndome enojada al principio, luego con temor.

— Mi Sulpicia, piénsalo… — dije acercándome a ella, tomándola de los brazos y apretando mi agarre, haciéndola soltar un gritito que me dejó duro. — ¿Quién va a consentirte los caprichos, los viajes, las salidas y tus adicciones?, ¿eh? ¿Armando? — nombrar a mi hermano aun le producía un brillo en los ojos. Le apreté más duro y ella se quejó. — _Tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu mierda son míos_ — le susurre antes de besarla a la fuerza. Ella sollozó entre mis labios y me mordió para que yo la soltara.

— ¡Perra!… — dije al ver la sangre que me había sacado de los labios.

Ella temblaba.

— ya no aguantó más Aro, ya no más — ella se fue acercando a la puerta y yo rápidamente la acorrale, pegándole mi erección y haciéndola gritar de miedo.

Mi Sulpicia, mi dulce y joven Sulpicia.

— ¿para qué quieres el divorcio si yo te doy todo lo que necesitas, eh? — le acaricie el cabello para calmarla ya que temblaba como un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia. — ¿para regresar con él? — ella me retó con la mirada. — Esa mierda de que lo mande a las comunidades es pura farsa y lo sabes amor… — ella sollozo más fuerte. — tu eres mía y de nadie más, ¿verdad?

— _Armando… _— escuche que susurro entre sus sollozos. La tome del cabello y ella grito. — ¡suéltame quiero el divorcio, quiero el divorcio! — ella me empujó y yo la solté. Ella abrió la puerta y se fue de mi oficina.

Mi Sulpicia, mi dulce y joven Sulpicia…

Destruir por enojo mi oficina no ayudo en nada. Mi Sulpicia quería irse porque creía que la engañaba con Heidi, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Yo le soy fiel, yo le soy fiel…

Mi Sulpicia quería irse porque amaba a otro.

Solo yo existo para ella, solo yo…

Seguí destruyendo mis cosas hasta que una foto me detuvo. La tome entre mis heladas y enojadas manos.

Era Swan...

Eran Swan y su hija.

Eran Swan y su hija, sonriendo para los periodistas que habían tomado la foto y la habían puesto a lado de la mía con mi casa baleada. Ellos parecían contentos, sonriéndoles a los fotógrafos, alegres, divertidos. Sonriéndoles.

_Swan y su hija…_

— ¡Heidi, llama a Masen, dile que le tengo un trabajo! — dije abriendo la puerta de golpe, con todo mi desorden a mis espaldas.

Unos aplausos, lentos y pausados, me sacaron de mi enojo, sorprendiéndome.

— ¡Bravo Aro, así se deshace uno de una mujer!, ¡Bravo!

Miré al hombre que estaba parado en una esquina de mi oficina, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y un brillo de demonio en los ojos.

— Masen…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos:<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas (hasta mis lectoras fantasmas jejeje xB) por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben cómo me encantan! :3 también por agregarme como favorita y alertas:**

**KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; pili; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; . .Night; ; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; IxaFreakBedoya; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; covaric; ; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; Diana; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; karen medina; Vero Grey Cullen; Hanna Daz; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson; Diana; NaNYs SANZ; Sindey Uchiha Hale MAlfoy; elena robsten; phoenix1993; kimberly zapin; isdur; whitiee; Nadiia16; Heart on Winter; semivampiro; guest; Grecia Anastacia; Romina512; Lyd Macan; cinsygonzalez; Hanna Daz; RoseCaoba; isa Kathe; pili; mahely; Aru1313; LeviCullen; ashleyswan; chovitap; Issa Swan De Cullen; eli1901; Maayraaykalebb; ztrella znxez; ; ****GATITHA VAMPIRICA****; Glam09; ****WEN LISS****; miki03; ; BeLeNxiiiZzz; NS-jasper; Lady Etain Engel; lalyrobsten**

**Muchísimas gracias**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia con personajes de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

_Reviews:_

_Anahicm09: xD creo que si pudiste jejejej xD no es que lo haga por maldad, lo subo los viernes-sabados porque es cuando ya termine mi tarea de la semana y me gusta estar ahi para ustedes! :3 un saludo!_

_Diana: Hola Diana, sii ya vez a cada quien su par jejejeje xD por que Isabella no sera una niña buena tampoco, tendrá lo suyo jajajja y él pronto lo va a descubrir xD gracias por leerme y comentar! :3 me encanto tu review! un saludo y nos leemos pronto! :3_

_Hanna Daz: Hola Hanna :3 Aro es tonto pero no tanto jejjeje se cuida sus espaldas, pero si es muy confiado a veces y eso lo va a pagar carito. En este cap verán que masen les tengo preparado jejeje espero lo disfrutes! :3 saludos nos seguimos leyendo._

_pili: Hola Pili :) de nada, un placer. Espero que este cap te guste tanto como el anterior! Saludos, besos nos seguimos leyendo_

_covaric: hola Covaric :B no, habrá sangre y muerte entre todos... :( pero ya verás cómo va la historia jejjeje saludos! Nos leemos pronto! :3_

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sin más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten._

**¡Aquí viene Masen! ¡Y les subí cap antes! ¡Sorpresas, sorpresas! xD espero lo disfruten…**

**Edward POV.**

— ¡Heidi, llama a Masen, dile que le tengo un trabajo! — Aro salió loco de su oficina y Heidi soltó un gritito al verlo con la mirada ida de locura.

Ningún momento mejor para presentarme.

— ¡Bravo Aro, así se deshace uno de una mujer!, ¡Bravo! — Aplaudí lenta y pausadamente. Él volteó a verme y palideció un poco.

— Masen… — dijo sorprendido y me veía como si fuese una jodida aparición o alguna mierda de esas.

— ¡Aro, cuanto tiempo! — saqué mi arma y la apunté hacía su cara. Heidi se quedó detrás de su escritorio, con miedo en la mirada. — Espero que me tengas en tus pensamientos de día y de noche, hijo de la reputísima madre que te pario, porque he venido por mi dinero y si quieres que realice otro de tus _trabajitos_, me vas a pagar el triple y lo que me debes, y me los vas a pagar ya.

— Es-está bien, cálmate. — dijo levantando las manos, tratando de apaciguarme. El enojo se le fue al cabrón tan rápido como le había aparecido.

Cuando yo llegue Sulpicia estaba saliendo llorando de la oficina de su amado y anciano esposo.

Ella apenas y cumplía los treinta y tantos años de edad, una belleza. Aro tenía como unos cincuenta y pocos, pero con toda la presión que tenía encima se veía de más edad.

Todo un desperdicio de mujer, pero si me la pensaba mejor, yo no quería a una jodida adicta de mierda como chupasangre de mi dinero y tiempo.

— Tendrás tu dinero… — dijo Aro sacándome de mis pensamientos. — solo quiero que hagas algo por mí. — _- lo de siempre…_

— sí, sí… — dije encogiéndome de hombros y guardando la pistola. — ¿a quién hay que matar?

Ver sonreír a Aro de verdad que asustaba.

Entramos a su oficina y me hice de la vista gorda al ver todo el maldito desastre que había en la oficina, como si hubiese pasado un huracán o un tornado.

— Esta es Isabella Swan… — él me tendió una foto arrugada del periódico y yo la examine detenidamente. Vaya belleza de mujer.

— ¿y quieres que la mate? ¿A este bomboncito?... Bueno lo haré, pero primero… ¿puedo follármela? — con un demonio que no me iba a perder esa oportunidad.

— no, no puedes. — dijo irritado.

— ¿Por qué no? Tú la quieres muerta, yo quiero divertirme un rato. Llevo tiempo sin una mujer… — y volví a ver la foto. _- Isabella Swan… -._ Hasta el nombre le quedaba perfecto a este pedacito de bombón que dejaría de ver el amanecer en poco tiempo.

En la foto, en blanco y negro, estaban ella y creo que su padre, abrazados y posando para las cámaras, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y saludando a todo el mundo.

Era guapa la muchacha, delgada, de buenas y grandes tetas, ojos grandes y boquita rica, de esas boquitas que se veían perfectas alrededor de mi polla y mamándola.

Pasando de lo físico, solo era otra niña mimada, creída y frívola, amante de la atención de los medios y del dinero infinito de papi. Follándola le enseñaría una grandiosa lección de lo que era la puta vida.

— No la quiero muerta y tampoco la puedes… _follar_. — Aro me interrumpió en mis divertidos pensamientos de nuevo, así que lo malmiré y él se asustó. _- Típico._

— ¿Por qué no la puedo… _follar_? — hice que sonara exactamente igual de como él lo había pronunciado, como si fuese algo vulgar. _- follar, follar, follar viejo pendejo._

— Po-por qué es parte de mi plan y no puede estar ni muerta ni dañada… todavía. — y volvió a sonreír.

Lo juro, si vuelve a hacer eso le metería un plomazo.

— ¿entonces para qué quieres mi trabajo?... No soy niñera. — le advertí enojado, eso ayudo.

— No, no te quiero como niñera. — _- ¡Uf, que alivio!-_ — Quiero que la vigiles, a todo momento y a toda hora y cuando la necesite, me la traes… — sonreí — intacta. — _- pendejo._

_- ¿para eso me quería?... ya nadie respeta a los asesinos de hoy en día._

— a ver si entiendo bien… tú quieres que sea su perro faldero hasta que a ti se te hinchen los huevos y te la traiga… "intacta" — no pude evitar reírme y en voz alta.

Él carraspeo.

— ex-exacto Masen. — dijo tragando saliva.

_- y aquí señores, se revela la naturaleza cobarde del hombre; abusa de la mujer, pero se acobarda delante de un hombre mejor… o con un hombre con pistola._

— ¿Vulturi, cuántos años llevamos de esto?... — dije mostrándole mi cara más seria y la pistola, _una Walter P99_, una de mis favoritas. Él inmediatamente palideció. — ¡Años! y todos esos años te he dicho… — él balbuceó incoherencias; juro que me estaba divirtiendo. — _que nunca le toques las pelotas al jefe, las pelotas del jefe son preciadas y no se juegan._ — él repetía cada palabra que yo decía, de forma estúpida y divertida. — mis bolas, _compadre_, son sensibles y no les gusta que las jugueteen a menos que seas una mujer y la mames de lo rico, ahora bien… — me levanté de repente y él volvió a brincar. — seguiré a la chica, pero no porque tú me lo pidas, la seguiré porque se le ve en la cara que trae un equipazo, además, si se me da la oportunidad la follare y cuando tú quieras ya te la traigo. — me paseé por toda la oficina, viendo las chucherías que él tenía tiradas, algunas de ellas las pateaba. — Me pagaras el triple como acordamos. — Él bufó y yo inmediatamente me volteé — y ¿Qué crees?, se acaba de duplicar lo que me debes, y lo necesito para ayer, así que desembucha, _compadre_. — él tragó en seco.

— le diré a Heidi que te de un cheque…

— no, no, no. Nada de cheques, efectivo. — dije en tomo amenazante, eso lo hizo palidecer más.

— no tengo esa cantidad, menos…

— no es mi puto problema. — interrumpí su diarrea verbal de cobarde. — Tú querías muerto a Riley Biers y ahora duerme con los peces. Yo quiero lo que me debes y lo quiero en efectivo, simple y sencillo. — sabiendo que iba a perder, se levantó de su silla y fue directo a un recuadro de él mismo, lo alzó y abrió la caja fuerte sacando fajos de miles de dólares y poniéndolo en un maletín grande. _- dulzuras vengan con papá…_

— ahora, retírate y has lo que te pedí, el resto de tu dinero te lo daré una vez terminado el _asunto_.

— claro que sí, _compadre_, faltaba más, sobraba menos. Me retiro, con su permiso. — tenía una sonrisa en los labios que cabreo más a Aro, cerré la puerta y me acerque a Heidi. — que te busca tu jefe. — ella automáticamente salió de detrás de su escritorio, asustada y antes de que se fuera la tomé de la cintura y le di una beso lleno de dureza y lenguas luchando. Ella gimió. — no es cierto. — ella golpeo mi brazo pero no se movió de su lugar. _- ¿Quién es el hombre?-._ — hasta la vista bebé, mantén ese culo caliente para mí, ¿quieres? — ella solo se rio y se sonrojó. — esa es mi nena. — la solté y le di una nalgada cuando se volteó, ella soltó un gritito y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

Al llegar a casa deje mi dinero en el armario, donde guardaba armas y papeles, y cerré con seguro.

— Pensé que estarías con Aro — dijo Carlisle desde la puerta de mi cuarto, asustándome.

— ¡Jesús! Se me olvida ponerte un jodido cascabel. — él se rio y entro a mi cuarto, sentándose en mi cama. — ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora?

Él no contestó, simplemente me tendió una carpeta roja y me palmeo la espalda, al abrirla me encontré con la foto de Laurent, al parecer estaba en la terraza de algún lujoso restaurante con una de sus conquistas.

— ¿Ahora?, acabo de llegar… — me queje.

— sí, ahora. Está en el restaurante _Tra te e il mare_. — odiaba que él si pudiera pronunciar bien el maldito italiano. — no tengo que repetirte que nada de testigos.

— ¡Soy Anthony, El Fantasma, Masen! Nada se me escapa. — dije moviéndome de aquí para allá, tomándole el pelo y picándolo.

— Edward… — dijo en tono de advertencia.

— ¡Ay, pero que amargado te has vuelto cabrón! — dije tomando mi chaqueta y la carpeta de Carlisle. — cuando vuelva, te quiero bañadito, con el culo perfumado y las bolas rasuradas. Iremos por unas nenas. — eso lo hizo sonreír, apenas, una mueca en los labios más bien.

Cuarto para las cuatro… el objetivo en la mira, a plena luz del día y sentado en la terraza del restaurante, relajado como un gatito, con una _dolcezza_***** a su lado y otra entre las piernas.

_- espera… espera… - _era mi mantra mientras veía a Laurent divertirse con las chicas. _- solo un poco más…_

Entonces la que estaba a su lado le susurró algo al oído, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de su asiento, él le palmeo el culo y cuando ella se hubo ido, él se llevó la mano derecha hacia abajo, hacia la cabeza de la chica que estaba dándole jodido sexo oral, para que la jodida garganta de la _dolcezza_ llegara hasta el fondo, ahogándola con su polla.

_- al menos morirás feliz, grandísimo hijo de puta…_

Entonces apreté el gatillo. La bala apenas e hizo un sonidito al salir de la pistola.

La cabeza de Laurent cayó hacia delante, como si de repente estuviese durmiendo. La chica seguía dándole placer y nadie a su alrededor se percataba de que estaba muerto.

_- eso te pasa por joder a mi hermano.- _dije mentalmente mientras desarmaba el arma y la guardaba en su estuche. _- abras matado a Jared, pero no en vano basura._

Me levanté del suelo, cuidando que nadie me viera desde la ventana y salí del departamento.

Al otro lado de la calle ya empezaban a oírse gritos ininteligibles, y las personas, como es en su naturaleza, salían del establecimiento corriendo y gritando como cucarachas.

_- Cullen dos, Lefevre tres… hija de perra, cuídate que me estoy acercando. - pensé, con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios._

Al llegar a casa, de nuevo, me dirigí a mi cuarto y deje todo en mi cama, tome una toalla y unos pantalones para dormir.

Eran las once cincuenta y cuatro de la noche y después de asesinar a Laurent había ido al bar, que estaba al lado del restaurante, a tomarme dos como la gente, y como sabía que Carlisle no estaba, ni estaría, de humor para ir con chicas, después de pagarle al barman mi consumo, me dirigí al departamento de Bree…

_Toqué la puerta la puerta con los nudillos, apenas y dos veces, cuando ella abrió y me tomó de las solapas de mi chaqueta, me metió dentro y empezó a besarme el cuello mientras trataba de desvestirme._

- así es nenas, vengan con papá…

_Ella solamente llevaba un vestido sencillo, sin bragas ni sostén, así que fue más fácil quitárselo. Una vez desnuda, la levante para que me rodeara con sus piernas y la lleve hacia su habitación._

— _¡oh Robert como te he extrañado! — ella se restregaba por todo mi pantalón, causándome una erección instantánea. — ¡oh si, Dios! — me beso por todos lados, cuello, mejilla y oreja. Restregándose cada vez con más fuerza._

_La deje caer en su cama y me quite los pantalones de un solo tirón. La tomé de los tobillos y la jale hasta casi dejarla en la orilla de la cama, la abrí bruscamente de piernas, me lamí la palma y empecé a acariciar su clítoris, haciéndola retorcerse de placer. Me coloque el condón y de una embestida entre en ella._

— _¡si, Oh Dios, si! — la tome el cuello y se lo apreté mientras se la dejaba ir más profundo, duro y hasta topar. Ella gritaba y se retorcía mientras bombeaba más rápido, estaba a punto de llegar._

_Ella subió sus piernas, rodeándome la cintura y yo la cargue, enterrándome más profundo si es que era posible. La tomé de las nalgas, la levanté y la estrellé contra mi verga, duro, una, dos, tres veces más haciéndola gritar._

_Ella se corrió y yo la deje en la cama. Le apreté los pezones y me moví más rápido, buscando mi liberación._

— _¡Oh Robert, creo que te amo! — Dijo aun en el orgasmo… _- ¡¿Qué verga?!...

— _¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? — dije saliéndome de ella sin siquiera haberme venido._

— _yo… no… _— ella se veía asustada. Me valia mil hectáreas de verga que ella haya metido la puta pata. Nadie ama a un cabrón, menos a un cabrón como yo, y simpre lo recalcaba.

No me jodas.

— _¿Por qué todas las mujeres la tienen que cagar, eh? — pregunté quitándome el condón y botándolo por donde sea. Tome mis pantalones y me los puse, agarrando mi bóxer y haciéndolo bolita para que cupiera en mi bolsillo. — ¡porque no se pueden conformar con tener increíble sexo!… ¿amor? — ella no sabía que contestar. — váyanse a la mierda con eso. — Salí del cuarto y encontré mi camisa, echa bolita detrás de la mesa de centro. — ¡y ahora tendré que masturbarme, por culpa del maldito "amor"! — sin siquiera ponerme la camisa, tome mi chaqueta y me la puse, me ate mi camisa a la muñeca y salí del departamento como alma que lleva al diablo._

- uf, cerca -._ Dije mentalmente, apoyándome en la pared del elevador cuanto esté cerró sus puertas._ - mujeres cero, Cullen muchas…

Y ahora estaba jalándomela bajo el chorro de la regadera.

Por un momento me cruzó por la mente la foto de Isabella Swan. Recordar esa boquita me bastó para llegar a mi liberación.

Ya limpio y saciado a medias, tomé mi computadora y tecle en google su nombre.

Wikipedia era un jodido Dios cibernético.

_Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella, "Bella", Marie Swan. Hija del candidato a gobernador Charles Swan. Cumple el 13 de septiembre._

_Bella nació en Los Ángeles, su madre murió al darla a luz, su padre no quiso responsabilizarse de ella hasta más tarde. Ella pasó los primeros años de su infancia en compañía de su abuela materna, Marie Dwyer. Regreso con Charles Swan a la edad de 4 años, tras la muerte de su abuela._

_Es estudiante de medicina en el NYU de New York, proviene de escuelas de prestigio, siempre siendo una de las mejores alumnas destacadas en la escuela._

_Tiene diplomas de concursos de matemáticas, ciencias, lenguas y deletreo._

_Apoya al partido demócrata y por obviedad a su padre. Ella es la compañera en todas sus salidas en campaña, fiestas y eventos de beneficencia._

_Maneja un Mercedes Benz 300 SL, color verde bosque. Le gusta manejarlo con prudencia y siempre se refiere a él como su bebé._

_Sus amigos más cercanos la describen como alguien centrada y justa, ella…_

— ¡por Dios! — dije sobándome el cuello mientras leía párrafo tras párrafo de la vida de esta chiquilla. — cerebrito, ricachona, solterona… — _- mi error. Dejada -._ Pensé con sorna cuando leí que Mike Newton había terminado con ella. — Maneja prudentemente y es una listilla de mierda… buena hija y dedicada a su padre. — no tenía que entrar a la base de datos de la policía para saber que jamás fue arrestada por tomar antes de edad, ni por posesiones de drogas, asaltos, robo con armas blancas… nada jodidos.

Santurrona gritaba toda ella.

Salí de _Web_ y le di clic a _imágenes._

Ahí aparecía ella en varios eventos con su padre y en las fotos que subían sus amigos en la red… esa tal Facebook.

_- ¿Facebook… que mierda será eso? -._ Pensé dándole clic al enlace que decía _Bella Swan | Facebook_

Al darle chic me apareció otra página, donde se veía una foto de perfil y una portada… _- en esto andas los jóvenes de hoy… ¡Qué verga!, ¿acaso soné como mi jodido abuelo?-._ Al aparecer su "perfil" era público y todo el mundo podía ver lo que ella "estaba pensando", así como sus fotos "subidas por Instagram y twitter" y todas esas mamadas.

También descubrí que podía ser "etiquetada"…

Me pase como tres horas viendo cada foto que ella "subía" o era "etiquetada" tales como unas en las vacaciones de navidad del año pasado, otras en la escuela haciendo caras graciosas y unas cuantas, que guarde, de ella en bikini de las vacaciones de verano.

Luego me puse a leer sus estados…

"_en Starbucks con los amigos" - me siento genial._ Con una carita con lentes.

"_- me siento bah"_ y una carita triste al lado.

"_con los niños del orfanato San José"_ y una foto de ella rodeada de niños y con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

Y así se seguía y seguía con mierdas sin sentido, al menos para mí.

Cabreado, cerré de golpe la laptop y me fui a dormir.

— ¿Facebook, Instagram y Twitter?... nena hasta un jodido amateur podría matarte con toda esta información…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Dolcezza: dulzura en italiano. <strong>_

**Sip, Edward/Anthony/Robert/Masen tiene muuuchas caras y ninguna de ellas es bonita… figurativamente hablando jejejejje**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a todas (hasta mis lectoras fantasmas jejeje xB) por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben cómo me encantan! :3 también por agregarme como favorita y alertas:**

**KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; pili; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; . .Night; ; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; IxaFreakBedoya; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; covaric; ; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; Diana; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; karen medina; Vero Grey Cullen; Hanna Daz; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson; Diana; NaNYs SANZ; Sindey Uchiha Hale MAlfoy; elena robsten; phoenix1993; kimberly zapin; isdur; whitiee; Nadiia16; Heart on Winter; semivampiro; guest; Grecia Anastacia; Romina512; Lyd Macan; cinsygonzalez; Hanna Daz; RoseCaoba; isa Kathe; pili; mahely; Aru1313; LeviCullen; ashleyswan; chovitap; Issa Swan De Cullen; eli1901; Maayraaykalebb; ztrella znxez; ; ****GATITHA VAMPIRICA****; Glam09; ****WEN LISS****; miki03; ; BeLeNxiiiZzz; NS-jasper; Lady Etain Engel; lalyrobsten; marcelw; Lore562; anekka; yeray; NaNYs SANZ; Loca anonima; .750; Littleponny123; FerHdePattinson; Tanya Masen Cullen; Zafirocullen22**

**Muchísimas gracias**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia con personajes de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

_Reviews:_

_Hanna Diaz: hola, no te desesperes mi pequeño saltamontes, todo llega a su debido tiempo jejejje gracias por leerme y el review :3 nos leemos pronto!_

_pili: hola :3 gracias! Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! :3_

_Diana: ajajja que bueno que te encanta Di, si definitivamente hijo de puta, sexy, caliente y cabrón entrarian entre sus nombres jajajja xD muchas gracias por el cumplido :3 me hiciste el dia xB nos leemos pronto! :3 saludos!De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sin más que agregar, espero que lo disfruten._

**Antes que nada y primero que todo, una pequeña aclaración: si, mi historia se va a desarrollar con diferentes puntos de vista o POV´s porque así me imaginé la historia y así la escribí. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan estan los reviews o en mis mensajes privados igual pueden enviarme sus dudas.**

**E igual, sí Masen sí es malo, malísimo, pero bueno a diferencia de los demás malos, ya verán porque lo digo jejeje.**

**Ahora sí! Gracias por todo, sin más aquí el siguiente cap. Espero lo disfruten:**

**Bella POV.**

— ¡papá, corre el gobernador acaba de aparecer en la televisión!

A los días de haber salido la noticia de su infidelidad, y que claramente no fue suficiente lo que dijo el representante, Aro Vulturi convocó a la prensa y ahora mismo estaba delante de miles de cámaras, dando una conferencia sobre el titular del periódico.

— _mi Sulpicia y yo estamos mejor que nunca..._ — su mujer, una joven una década más grande yo, estaba parada a su lado, con la cabeza gacha y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente. — _como mi representarte dijo..._

Papá salió del baño, aún con la crema para afeitar en un lado de la cara y con el rastrillo en una mano, dejando gotitas en el piso… que yo tendría que limpiar después. Escuchamos todo lo que el gobernador tenía que decir, viéndolo cada vez más enojado e irritado por las acusaciones. Sulpicia miraba a todos lados menos a las cámaras. Al terminar la conferencia Aro tomó de la mano a Sulpicia y se la llevó de ahí.

A los segundos el presentador de las noticias había regresado diciendo las noticias más relevantes del día.

— miente, Sulpicia ni siquiera lo ama, tal vez en un pasado, pero ya no más... — papá se limpió la cara y se metió a su habitación. Cuando salió ya estaba vestido y bien perfumado.

Yo seguí con la lectura que la señora Coupe nos había marcado para esta mañana.

— Nos vemos al rato, calabacita. — Beso en la frente, revolvimiento de cabello y, esperen…, las palmaditas en la espalda.

— Nos vemos al rato, papi. Te quiero.

Salió de la casa y yo terminé mi desayuno. Lupe ya estaba ahí para retirarme el plato y lavarlo, aunque yo perfectamente podía hacerlo, pero ella insistía en que era su trabajo, así que le di mi plato y me dirigí al baño para bañarme y lavarme los dientes _- al menos eso puedo hacerlo por mí misma.-_ pensé. Cuando terminé de vestirme y de poner mis cosas en su lugar, tomé mis llaves y cerré la casa.

Llegue a tiempo a la escuela gracias a mi bebé. Tomé mis cosas y alguien abrió mi puerta.

— Buenos días nena. — Jacob Black me abrió la puerta del coche con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios y casi meneando el trasero como un perro. Era tan increíble lo feliz que le hacia mi sola presencia.

A él lo había conocido en una fiesta estando sumamente borracha. Recuerdo que lo había besado en presencia de Mike, mi ex novio, porque él me había terminado pocos días antes y quería darle celos, lo cual no funciono ya que se alegraba de que yo lo haya superado tan rápido y Jacob creyó que yo le estaba dando una oportunidad. _- tonta yo..._ Y bueno después de tratarlo… a veces su compañía era divertida, claro, cuando no se pasaba de lanza y parecía perro gruñendo a todo aquel que se me acercara y cosas así.

— entonces… ¿salimos hoy? — preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, yo negué, algo divertida.

— ¡oh, vamos! Llevo tiempo sin estar solo contigo… divirtiéndonos. — y tuvo la indecencia de pasar su mano por la curva de mi trasero.

— ¡Jacob! — dije dándole un zape en la cabeza. Él, riendo, tomó mis cosas y se las llevó al hombro. — hoy no puedo de todas formas, tengo clase hasta tarde, lo sabes.

— pero nena… — dijo haciendo un puchero que me hizo reír, pero tenía que mostrarme dura.

— ¡que no Jake!, déjalo en paz.

Como por arte de magia Rosalie apareció detrás de Jacob y lo empujo a un lado, quitándole mi mochila de paso.

— ya deja de fastidiar chucho. — Jacob la malmiró. — ahora vete, tengo cosas que hablar con Bella. — él de mala gana le sonrió y antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nadie se metía con Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente le das una patada en el trasero y lo mandas a volar? — dijo poniéndose mi mochila en su hombro.

— porque… bueno, es un buen amigo y tal vez…

— sí, su raza es fiel. — me interrumpió, mofándose y riendo a carcajadas por su chiste cruel.

— ¡oye! Tu más que nadie no debería de ser tan… cruel. — dije frunciéndole el ceño, pero ella pareció no querer notarlo.

— a la mierda todo eso, le quitas lo divertido. — suspiro. — venia para darte esto, lo olvidaste ayer. — dijo tendiéndome mi suéter.

— ¿si? Juraba haberlo metido en mi mochila… — ella solo se encogió de hombros.

— solo di gracias y yo diré de nada, nena. — y me abrazo, pasándome la mano por el hombro y acercándome a ella, casi tocando mi bubi con su manota de hombre.

— sí, gracias. — dije algo incomoda. — yo…

— ¡Rose, ahí estas! — me interrumpió Alice.

— ¡Ali, Al! — Rosalie me soltó para ir a abrazar a Alice, su igual en cuanto al cambio de sexo. Si, cambio de sexo.

Rosalie Hale, originalmente se llamaba Emmett McCarty, un hermoso hombre de metro setenta, cabello negro, ojos azules. Hermoso. Ahora era una rubia alta, pasante de femme fatale, pechos súper enormes, la cara casi de mujer y manos definitivamente de hombre, además de la voz.

Yo quería mucho a Emmett, Emmett es un gran tipo, como un hermano o algo así; Rosalie es… ok, a Rosalie le gusto y no sabía que eso era posible, aun no sé cómo se define eso. En fin, yo conviví, o convivo, con los dos, con Emmett y con Rosalie.

Cuando iniciábamos la universidad Emmett se me acercó, él fue mi primer amigo hasta que de un día para otro deje de verlo y apareció una rubia despampanante que lo primero que me dijo fue: _me gustas y quiero que seamos algo más._ Obviamente la cachetee y salí corriendo de ahí; una vez ya calmada él/ella me había confesado que era Emmett, que ya no se sentía a gusto con lo que Dios le había dado, pero que aún le seguían gustando las mujeres y que por lo mismo se había dejado… aquellito. El caso es que él/ella no me atrae para nada, ni cuando era hombre ni ahora, pero estoy empezando a quererla como amiga aunque de vez en cuando se propasaba y me hacía sentir incomoda.

Mi otro asunto sin concluir, era Alice Brandon, antes Jasper Whitlock. Jasper/Alice es más normal, o anormal dependiendo de cómo la sociedad, Dios, la ciencia, los jesuitas y los ateos lo vean, que Rosalie.

Ella/él había nacido hombre y en cuanto había cumplido la mayoría de edad se había cambiado de sexo con el dinero que le habían dejado sus padres al morir. El niño rico cumplió su capricho de cambiarse de sexo, pero ella/él si se había quitado aquellito porque quería ser mujer para los hombres… y al parecer Rosalie, al tener aquellito, seguía siendo un hombre, así que a Jasper/Alice le atraía Emmett/Rosalie y como a Emmett/Rosalie le gustaba yo… yo era una piedra en el zapato de Jasper/Alice.

Solo de pensarlo me dolía la cabeza.

En resumen, a Jaslice, como me gustaba llamarle, le gusta Rosemmett y a Rosemmett le gusto yo y a mí no me gusta nadie, pero Jaslice no podía verme cerca de Rosemmett porque se ponía mal.

En fin las dos eran mis amigas, una más que la otra, pero a veces las cosas se ponían incomodas y, bueno, yo no podía hacer nada más que reírme y aguantarme por partes iguales.

— Jessica, planea otra gran fiesta este fin de semana ya que sus padres no van a estar, ¿vas? — le dijo Jaslice a Rosemmett y él/ella hizo la burrada de voltear a verme, con la pregunta en los ojos y la expectación en las manos.

—… si, ¿Por qué no? — dije dubitativa. Rosemmett dijo que si, más segura que yo y Jaslice solo torció los ojos pero dijo: _bien._

Luego de eso todas entramos a clase, hoy nos tocaba medicina interna III, Cirugía Urgencias III, Laboratorio de Prácticas Médicas II, Epidemiologia clínica y Laboratorio de Histología. Los días en la escuela eran cansado y más ahora que me tocaba viajar, a fin de semestre, a una comunidad para atender a las personas que lo necesitaran.

Uno de mis más grandes sueños es ser médico cirujano cardiólogo, la mejor. Las motivaciones eran muchas pero la que más me importaba era mi abuela, la fría señora con corazón de melón que me amaba y me cuido mis primeros años y que por desgracia murió de un paro cardiaco fulminante. Si bien una a los cuatro años no puede hacer nada más que llorar sobre el cadáver de su abuela, me propuse a ayudar a las demás personas. No era tonta, algunas se me morirían, pero trataría de ayudar a todo aquel que aun tenga una oportunidad de vivir.

Después de la segunda clase, el timbre sonó para nuestro receso merecido de veinte minutos. Rosemmett y yo caminamos juntas hasta la cafetería, hablando sobre el examen que la señora Coupe nos pondría "de sorpresa" y sobre nada en particular cuando esperábamos en la fila para agarrar nuestra comida.

Jaslice llego minutos después, ya con bandeja en mano y no dudo en sentarse a lado de Rose, dirigiéndome una sonrisa forzada, la cual le devolví.

Todas comíamos en silencio hasta que Rosemmett bufó y volteamos a verla.

— Parece que el chucho no entiende… — Rosemmett no dejaba de mirar detrás de mí, donde de seguro estaba sentado Jacob con sus amigos.

— Rose, déjalo ¿quieres? Ni te va ni te viene, además _Bella_ no parece preocupada al recibir la atención de todos… — Si solo supiera que el periodo les venía incluido en el cambio de sexo, solo así podría soportar lo irritante y jodón que era Jaslice.

— No Alice, el chucho parece retarme cada que lo miro a ver, pero claro como esta con sus amigotes. Solo es una gallina que huye a la menor provocación. — ella le dio una dura y fuerte mordida a su manzana, como si en vez de fruta fuese el cuello de Jacob y ella un vampiro sediento de sangre, su sangre.

—… ¿y co-como irán vestidas a la fiesta de Jessica? — dije lo primero que se me había venido a la mente para distraerla. Funciono. Rosemmett volteo a verme y dejo de matar a su pobre manzana.

— ¡Qué bueno que preguntas!, estaba pensando en un conjunto… — y se desplayó en vestidos, mallones, tacones y tangas.

— ah… — dije mordiendo mi sándwich y tomando un trago de mi agua, realmente eso de la moda no era lo mío, pero con tal de no escuchar el odio hacia Jacob y hacia mí, cualquier cosa era mejor.

Estaba viendo a todos lados y perdiéndome en mis pensamientos cuando algo a mi izquierda llamó mi atención. Mike Newton entró en la cafetería e inmediatamente mire a su dirección.

Mike Newton era el chico guapo asistente de maestro, medio falco con músculos que dejaba a todas, me incluyo, locas por su atención. El chico tenía unos cinco años más que yo, era maduro, inteligente y tenía unos increíbles ojos azules, una sonrisa de galán y aspecto de actor de cine. El cabello siempre lo llevaba bien peinado, la ropa siempre limpia, y cuando usaba la bata de doctor nos tenía a todas babeando por él.

Él había entrado como remplazo del asistente del doctor Lucio, hace dos años y la primera vez que lo vi, llevaba la misma bata que llevaba ahora, desabotonada y un poco grande. Él me había visto también y me había regalado una sonrisita de lado que había puesto celosas a las demás chicas del salón.

Cada día que tocaba clases con el doctor me ponía mis mejores ropas, el mejor perfume y siempre me sentaba adelante, llamando su atención.

A la hora de los ejercicios le llamaba para que me ayudara y él me sonreía y se agachaba hasta mi altura, llenándome con su aroma 212 y me explicaba las cosas que obviamente sabia. Hasta que tres meses después…

— _sabes Bella vas a necesitar asistencia después de clases, — me dijo Mike cuando todos habían salido y yo era la última, como siempre. — Ya sabes, por eso de que se acercan los exámenes — tomó un mechón de mi cabello y me lo coloco detrás de mi oreja. — Y tu aun necesitas pulirte con ciertos temas… —_ - si claro… -. _Su olor me llego a la nariz y todo se desconectó. — ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa? Justo hoy tengo libre toda la tarde, ¿qué dices? — _- ah…

— _yo…_

— _también podría pasarte el examen, si quieres._

— _yo…_

— _Señor Newton, esta clase ya término, — dijo el doctor Lucio, interrumpiéndonos al abrir la puerta de golpe y asustándonos. — ¿podría ser tan amable y acompañarme a mi siguiente clase?_

_Mike me tendió una notita y siguió al doctor a su siguiente clase. Abrí la nota y era su número, como si no lo tuviera desde antes._

_Después de llenarme de valor le llamé y acordamos en que llegaría dentro de una hora. Charlie aún no estaba y eso era bueno, tendría toda la tarde para mí y Mike... ¿ya había dicho que era virgen?..._

_Mike llego a la casa a la hora prometida, entro y me dio un beso de lengua apenas me di la vuelta para saludarlo._

— _no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando darte esto. — dijo tomando mi rostro y llenándolo de besos. Yo se los devolvía torpemente y eso lo hacía reírse._

_Él había sido mi primer beso._

_Luego de besarme tiernamente intentó llevarme a mi cuarto. Yo me había quedado solo con mi sostén y él estaba con la camisa arrugada._

— _oh, nena… — dijo besando mis pechos y lamiendo la abertura entre ellos. — necesito quitártelo, necesito…_

_El claxon de un auto nos sacó un susto de muerte a los dos._

— _¡mi padre! — grite tapándome los pechos y buscando frenéticamente mi blusa. Él me ayudo a buscarla y me la tendió cuando la encontró detrás de una silla. Me la puse como pude y lo empuje para que llegáramos a la mesa antes que él._

_Las llaves tintineantes de la puerta y los pasos lentos de mi padre nos advirtieron que estaba cerca._

_Mike y yo tratamos de respirar normalmente al ver a Charlie sorprendido al verme con un hombre en la casa… y sola._

— _hola papito, él es Mike, mi asesor. Mike mi padre… — Charlie le tendió la mano y le sonrió alegremente, alegría que no le llego a los ojos._

— _un gusto. Hija te veo en el estudio en diez — dijo tomándome del hombro y apretándomelo ligeramente. — Y ponte la blusa bien, la tienes al revés — me susurro y yo solté un gritito. — espero que sea más que tu asesor, porque yo te eduque mejor._

_Y entonces se fue, dejándome pálida y sudada._

Mike se convirtió en mi novio dos días después del incidente y todas las chicas me tenían envidia por llevarme al galán cotizado. ¿Qué culpa tenia si yo era la más bonita de todas?

Ahora, a casi dos años de noviazgo, le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Los Ángeles y el muy maldito había aceptado sin siquiera consultarme y claro, me había terminado por lo mismo. Ahora cada vez que lo veía me daban ganas de golpearlo, besarlo y abofetearlo por haberme dejado y porque al terminar el semestre se iría y eso me dolía, ya que lo dejaría de ver y pronto otra estaría entre sus brazos.

—… Ay Mike, que caballero — la mención de Mike me sacó de mis penosos y patéticos pensamientos.

Jessica estaba tomada del brazo de Mike y le pegaba los pechos en agradecimiento. Él se reía y parecía no "ver" lo que ella tramaba. _- La muy zorra._ Él la acompaño hasta la mesa y le dejo su comida en la mesa, se sentó con ella y comenzaron a platicar. Ella también reía y le tomaba la mano "casualmente". Eso me hacía arder la sangre.

_- Estúpidos._

La campana sonó y las tres nos levantamos para llegar a nuestras siguientes clases. Mire hacia donde todavía estaba Mike y al parecer ninguno de los dos escucharon la campana.

Antes de pensármela mejor ya estaba gritando:

— ¡Jessica llegaremos tarde, apúrate! — ellos voltearon y Mike me sonrió, como me había sonreído la primera vez.

Mi corazón dolió.

— Gracias B. en un momento vamos, le explicare a su profesor el porqué de su retardo. — y se volvió. _- ¡Auch!_

Ella jamás llego, tampoco a las dos siguientes. _- Buena despedida le estarían dando al cabrón, de seguro._- pensé con lágrimas en los ojos. _- que le den._

Al terminar mi última clase tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí antes de que Rose o Alice llegaran. Cuando llegue a casa papá todavía no había llegado, así que me puse a cocinar la cena y a terminar los proyectos escolares que tenía pendientes para el día siguiente.

A las diez de la noche, cuando ya iba a dormir, él apareció con pizza en mano; me enoje tanto con él que después de decirle una que otra verdad, cerré de un portazo mi puerta y me fui a dormir.

No es necesario añadir que llore. Mucho.

Papá al verme la mañana siguiente me dijo lo obvio:

— _¿estuviste llorando por mí?_

Evite rodar los ojos y solo seguí mi camino hacia la cocina.

— Calabacita, perdóname. De saber qué harías la cena…

Irritada es decir poco, estaba encabronada y no era por culpa de mi papá, pero no quería hablar con nadie ahora mismo así que me puse mis audífonos y prepare el desayuno.

A los pocos minutos, y ya con la mesa lista, mi papá me tendió el periódico. Yo me quede con la boca abierta nada más leer el titular.

_**GOBERNADOR DEL ESTADO ENVUELTO EN UN FRAUDE.**_

— Papá, lee. — dije volteándole el periódico. Él estaba a media mordida de su omelette cuando lo dejo caer del plato y haciendo el mismo gesto sorprendido que yo.

— léemelo calabacita, no traigo mis lentes. — voltee el periódico de nuevo y carraspee para aclararme la garganta.

—"** GOBERNADOR DEL ESTADO ENVUELTO EN UN FRAUDE.**

Se rumora que el gobernador de New York anda en malos pasos. Después del escándalo con lo de su infidelidad, parece que alguien tiene puesto el ojo en cada movimiento del gobernador favorito de New York.

Esta vez es el turno del asesor financiero del Gobernador Vulturi. Maximiliano Stark fue captado por una cámara en pleno trámite ilegal con uno de los jefes de la mafia, con un maletín que llevaba el sello del Gobernador. Se especula que es para pagar un favor del gobernador, aunque aún no se tiene nada en claro.

Hasta hace unos días, mediante una rueda de prensa, Aro Vulturi se deslindó de cualquier infidelidad que él o su esposa supuestamente hubiesen cometido y que la casa baleada no era suya sino de su hermano. La pregunta es ¿el asesor financiero del gobernador, también trabaja con el hermano de este?

En un estudio realizado por estudiantes de economía de la NYU se supo que el señor Aro Vulturi ha gastado una suma extravagante para la realización de su campaña de reelección. ¿Será todo dinero suyo o dinero sucio?... — deje de leer porque no me podía creer la suerte del gobernador.

Al bajar el periódico note una sonrisa de felicidad en mi padre. Su rival por fin estaba siendo desenmascarado y mostrado al público como realmente era, solo que esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía mi padre no me daba buena espina.

— ¿papá...? — su celular sonó en ese momento y él se levantó de la mesa para ir por él.

Intente ignorarlo lo más que pude porque sabía que la campaña lo tenía así de mal; con los puntos de su popularidad subiendo y bajando a cada minuto, además de la agenda que debíamos seguir para antes de que terminaran las campañas.

Solo de pensar en los bailes ya empezaban a latirme los pies.

Como mi padre seguía en el teléfono, hablando tal vez con Reneé, le mandé un beso volado y tomé las llaves de mi bebé.

Las calles vacías de _Plandome_, hoy tenían una pinta extraña. Usualmente los arboles hacían ruido cuando sus hojas eran movidas por el viento y a veces tenían el sonido de los pajaritos entre sus ramas, pero ni eso, y se podía esperar de un día de tormenta, pero hoy era un hermoso día soleado.

Hoy todo lo sentía extraño. Era una sensación de que algo iba a pasar; lo sentía en el pecho, oprimiendo mi respiración, pero no sabía qué lo causaba. Al llegar a mi coche, tuve la impresión de que alguien me vigilaba; antes de abrir la puerta, mire a todas direcciones, sin encontrar nada.

La paranoia ya estaba empezando a vencerme. No quería decirle a mi papá que desde hace unos pocos días, tal vez una semana, sentía la constante presencia de alguien. Siempre miraba a ver a todos lados, con el mismo resultado. No había nadie.

Me subí a mi coche y arranqué, lo puse en drive y estaba a punto de avanzar cuando papá salió corriendo y gritando, moviendo los brazos sobre la cabeza como si saliera de un edificio en llamas o como si algo lo estuviese siguiendo. Baje el cristal y estuve a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba, cuando escuche su _"¡agáchate!"_ antes de que un coche pasara y empezaran a balear a mi bebé.

— ¡Papi! — grite tapándome los oídos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

El sonido de las balas era horrible. Pobre mi bebé.

— ¡Calabacita, Bebé! — escuche el grito de mi papá.

Cuando los balazos dejaron de sonar, me levante de mi lugar y mire como el auto negro frenaba y derrapaba, tratando de volver para acabar con su trabajo. Horrorizada vi como otro coche negro lo impactaba por el costado derecho, incrustando el primer coche negro hacia una casa.

En automático, y sin pensar sobre nada, salí corriendo de mi bebé y me dirigí hasta mi padre, que gracias a Dios no le había pasado nada.

— ¡tus llaves, tus llaves! — pedí desesperada, agachándome a su lado. Él me las tendió con mano temblorosa y yo corrí con él hasta el auto, lo encendí mientras veía que el otro auto negro se dirigía a nosotros. _- ¿enserio? ¡Diablos!_

Tratar de encender un coche mientras ves acerarte a tu posible asesino segundo a segundo, era horrible. Cuando el auto por fin encendió, di reversa como si fuese corredora de carreras y salí volando de ahí.

— ¿Reneé?..., necesitamos un lugar donde refugiarnos… ¡Dijiste que estaríamos a salvo, maldición! — _- ¿pero qué…?_ — ¡lo necesito ahora!

Al ver por el retrovisor vi que el coche negro había dado la vuelta por la izquierda.

Papá colgó y me dijo que fuéramos a casa de Reneé, que ahí era seguro. Así que sin cuestionarme el juicio de mi padre, manejé hasta ahí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ella vivía en Elmont, un suburbio en Long Island, con su esposo Phil, a 25 minutos de aquí. Los dos eran compañeros de escuela de Charlie y ahora eran los ojos y oídos de mi padre y su campaña. Ella era como una madre para mí.

Phil era Phil.

Los veinticinco minutos más largos de mi vida. Cuando por fin llegue a la casa, aparque enfrente de un sonoro frenón, me voltee hacia mi padre y saque todo el enojo que llevaba dentro:

— ¡¿esto es tu culpa?! ¡Qué hiciste! —Mi papá levanto las manos en rendición, pero no me calmé.

— Ca-calabacita, yo…

— Nada de Calabacita, ¿dime qué demonios hiciste?

— ¿sabotear a Aro? — salió como pregunta porque estaba asustado de mí, ¡mi padre estaba asustado de mí!

— ¿Desde cuándo?... — pero una parte de mi sabía muy bien esa respuesta. — ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer genio? ¡Es obvio que Aro sabe que fuiste tú!... — mi papá solo me veía asustado, como si fuese a golpearlo en cualquier momento. Yo solo estaba enojada con la situación, pero jamás lo golpearía. — ¿sabes que me has hecho? ¿Tienes idea? ¡Papá mis clases, la escuela!, no puedo faltar. Ya me falta poco para terminar…

— yo… Reneé… — Reneé salió de su casa junto con Phil. Las dos caras igual de asustadas.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué paso? — dijo acercándose al auto y abriendo la puerta para que mi papá saliera. Phil hizo lo mismo con la mía.

— ¡nos dispararon! — grite saliendo del auto. Ella abrió los brazos y yo corrí hasta donde estaba ella y la abrace… entonces me solté a llorar como niña chiquita y ella solo me consolaba dándome golpecitos en la espalda y acariciándome la cabeza.

Toda mi adrenalina se había desvanecido tan rápido como había llegado.

— Bella…

— ¡mi bebé, Reneé!, — dije entre hipidos. — ¡balearon a mi bebé!, ¿ahora como iré a la escuela?... ¡mi escuela, Reneé!, ¡mis estudios! Yo…

Y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

**continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Pronto, más pronto de lo que esperan aparecerá Sexy Masen en las vidas de Charlie y Bella. Pronto! ;)<strong>

**Agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a todas (tanto Fanfiction como Facebook y hasta mis lectoras fantasmas jejeje xB) por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben cómo me encantan! :3 también por agregarme como favorita y alertas:**

A mis** más de 150 chicas **en** Facebook que me comentan y me dan like! :3 **También A:** KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; pili; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; . .Night; ; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; IxaFreakBedoya; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; covaric; ; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; Diana; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; karen medina; Vero Grey Cullen; Hanna Daz; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson; Diana; NaNYs SANZ; Sindey Uchiha Hale MAlfoy; elena robsten; phoenix1993; kimberly zapin; isdur; whitiee; Nadiia16; Heart on Winter; semivampiro; guest; Grecia Anastacia; Romina512; Lyd Macan; cinsygonzalez; Hanna Daz; RoseCaoba; isa Kathe; pili; mahely; Aru1313; LeviCullen; ashleyswan; chovitap; Issa Swan De Cullen; eli1901; Maayraaykalebb; ztrella znxez; ; ****GATITHA VAMPIRICA****; Glam09; ****WEN LISS****; miki03; ; BeLeNxiiiZzz; NS-jasper; Lady Etain Engel; lalyrobsten; marcelw; Lore562; anekka; yeray; NaNYs SANZ; Loca anonima; .750; Littleponny123; FerHdePattinson; Tanya Masen Cullen; Zafirocullen22; MarielaArgent; vampire1312; emily-FC; Diablillo07; mmavic81; susana vazquez; Aliz Cullen; sarita1234; Anayka16; Casandra D´Everlak; sandy56**

**Muchísimas gracias**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia con personajes de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

_Reviews:_

_hanna Daz: ajajjaja mi Rosemmett y mi Jaslice! xB hoy sabras quien la salvo, pero todas sabemos quién fue jejejje un saludo! Nos leemos pronto! :)_

_IxaFreakBedoya: hola, lo importante es que me lees y gracias por comentar! :3 me encantan los edwards mal hablados jejeje a quien no?! xD / O.o no entendí… ¿lo hice bien?! jejejeje xD bueno... Bella es la juiciosa no yo xB gracias de nuevo por dejar el review! Espero otro pronto jejej nos leemos pronto!_

**Una pequeña aclaración: Mi historia se va a desarrollar con diferentes puntos de vista o POV´s porque así me imaginé la historia y así la escribí. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan estan los reviews o en mis mensajes privados igual pueden enviarme sus dudas.**

**Ahora sí! Gracias por todo, sin más aquí el siguiente cap. Espero lo disfruten:**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV.<strong>

La mimada cayó como un títere sin cuerdas en los brazos de la mujer. Fue jodidamente gracioso, tanto que tuve que morderme los labios para que ellos no supieran que estaba ahí.

— ¡Bebé! — Gritó Charlie, como si eso fuese a despertarla. La mujer inmediatamente se la puso en los brazos y él la acuno. — todo esto es por sus culpas, si no hubiesen…

— ¿no hubiesen qué, Charlie? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien aprobó nuestra idea. — dijo la mujer enojada.

— pero yo…

— Ahora lo que nos interesa es saber que va a pasar, — intervino el otro hombre. — Podría llamar a la prensa para decirles lo sucedido, hacerte lucir como la víctima y relacionar a Aro… — _- permite reírme imbécil. -._ Dije mentalmente. Aro, el hijo de perra, era tan malditamente meticuloso que no dejo un solo trabajo son cubrir. Por desgracia el que lo tenía cubierto era James.

— ¿crees que funcione? — preguntó Charlie apretando a su hija más fuerte.

— Podría. Es un 50/50 Charlie, la prensa hablará de lo sucedido tal vez por días, ya hicimos una jugada, pero ¿quieres esperar a que él haga otro movimiento? Yo opino que mientras más loco lo vuelvas… — _- ¡¿son idiotas o qué?! ¡¿Volver loco a Aro?! Ja._ — Más pronto va a caer… — _- si, como no. Sueña dulzura._

— estaría todo bien, pero lo que me preocupa es que Aro sabe que fui yo, no sé cómo y ni me interesa, pero sabe que fui yo y fue tras mi hija, ¡mi hija, Reneé! ¡Y tú dijiste que a ella no le pasaría nada! — dijo, acariciando mecánicamente la cabellera de la mimada.

_- ¡Tenemos un concienzudo, señoras y señores!_

— se llama ataque y contra ataque, Charlie. Aro ya movió la pieza, ahora nos toca a nosotros… — siguió peleando la mujer, pero Charlie estaba decidido a no ceder. Milagro.

— yo no voy a atacarlo, si la seguridad de mi pequeña está en juego. — La chica empezó a removerse y automáticamente Charlie la siguió arrullando.

— ¿y si le consigo alguien que la proteja? — sugirió el otro hombre.

Todos voltearon a verlo, preguntándose de seguro quien carajos sería tan estúpido e idiota para intervenir entre las balas de Aro y la Cabeza de Isabella.

—… ¿quién? — preguntaron al unísono Charlie y la mujer.

— conozco a uno que por dinero, daría hasta su vida. — Se tocó la frente el hombre —… estoy tratando de recordar su nombre, pero no me sale. Rima con mansión, mesón…

_- ¡Ay si serás estúpido! ¡Es Masen, idiota!, ¡mi jodido apellido es… oh mierda! -_ de repente no me gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación.

Como si leyera mi mente, el idiota chasco los dedos y dijo la palabra del millón:

— Masen, se llama Masen.

— ¿es bueno? — preguntó con recelo Charlie.

— el mejor, por lo que tengo entendido. Al bastardo no lo ves ni en sombra, es tan sigiloso que si lo mandan a matarte no sabes si ya estás muerto.

Bueno, eso le subía el puto ego a cualquiera.

— ¿un jodido asesino?... — Dijeron escandalizados la mujer y Charlie a la vez, elevando tanto la voz que la mimada empezó a moverse de nuevo.

_- ¡coño déjenla dormir! -_ quise gritar.

— no dejare la vida de mi bebé en manos de un asesino, Phil ¿acaso eres idiota, como se re ocurrió sugerir eso?

— pero es el mejor… — dijo lo obvio.

_- el mejor... -_ sonreí.

— sus pagos son accesibles. — seguía tratando de venderme. Me daba risa el pobre imbécil.

_- muy accesibles…_

— trabaja impecablemente. — dijo desesperado. Solo porque tenía mi celular en el trasero y sin vibrar, si no juraría que el cabrón ya hasta estaba haciendo cita conmigo. — es el mejor… dicen que fue criado desde pequeño a como asesinar y a no dejar ninguna huella. Ya siendo adolescente empezó a matar…

Y hasta ahí podía llegar. Mi límite para las imbecilidades de otros ya se había llenado con ese cabrón.

— ¡ay por favor!... — dije irritado.

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde había provenido la voz. Alarmados y asustados por igual. No me quedo más remedio que salir de mi escondite.

Lentamente salí de detrás de la puerta que daba al patio y pasé al lado del idiota que había dicho esas estupideces sobre mí.

Llegar a casa de Reneé y Phil no me tomó más que unos minutos. Charlie e Isabella no habían llegado así que me puse a inspeccionar por toda la casa. La casa era modesta, apenas de un piso.

Phil estuvo a punto de verme al aparecer de repente en la esquina de la cocina. Reneé estaba sentada de espaldas a mí, en el sofá; tratando de parecer "normal" cuando se le veía claramente lo irritada y sorprendida que se le veía.

Cuando escuche que el carro de Charlie llegaba, me escabullí hasta el patio, sin que nadie me vea, pero oyendo todo.

Charlie me veía sorprendido, pero no dejaba de apretar a su hija hasta que esta se quejó en sueños.

— Ed… Anthony Masen a sus órdenes. — sonreí cínicamente.

La cara de sorpresa de todos me estaba haciendo el puto día. Tomé asiento junto a una inconsciente Isabella. Su padre y los demás aún seguían sin saber que hacer o que decir —… _¿mansión/mesón, enserio?_, idiota. — Phil palideció.

— ¿Cómo…? — pregunto Reneé, la única que parecía poder conectar su cerebro con su boca. A duras penas.

— Aro Vulturi... — dije con una sonrisa despreocupada. — me mando por esta belleza. — señale a la mimada Isabella que estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su padre.

— ¡Usted trató de matarla!, desgraciado… — por fin Charlie había encontrado sus cojones e intentó levantarse, pero como llevaba a su hija en brazos no lo hizo, solo me lanzó una mirada mortal que casi me hace reír.

— No, yo soy el desgraciado que les salvo el culo a ti y a tu sexy hija. —_ - ¡gracias, gracias! ¡De nada, de nada!_ — y que, por cierto, me debes un puto auto nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿vas a llevártela? — la mujer dejó de verme como si fuese un jugoso bistec en cuanto dije Aro Vulturi y su expresión se tornó violenta y protectora, al preguntarme si me llevaría a la mimada.

— solo estoy cumpliendo con mi jodido trabajo. Aro me pagó y no pienso devolverle una mierda. — dije frunciendo el ceño cuando recordé el montón de dinero que no estaba dispuesto a soltar.

— ¿podría dejar de insultar? tengo a una… hay mujeres aquí. — yo entrone los ojos. Claro como si tener mujeres a mi alrededor funcionara para dejar de insultar, al contrario, eso es lo que las hacía llegar al orgasmo.

— créame Charlie, _mierda_ es una de las pocas palabras suaves que tengo, y no, no quiero dejar de insultar. — dije sonriéndole y él se enojó. — Además a ella se le ve que le gusta que le hablen sucio — dije apuntando a la mujer que antes me veía como comida — y ella esta inconsciente. — dije señalando a la chiquilla.

— aun así, señor. Eso es inapropiado. — _- ¿señor?... ¡Hello, estás hablando con un puto asesino! _— dígame algo, ¿Por qué quiere Aro a mi bebé? — él me sostuvo la mirada al preguntarme eso, en ella no había temor o alguna mierda de esas, casi me la creo salvo porque al moverse su hija la preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos azules.

— Yo solo recibo ordenes, no las cuestiono — dije encogiéndome de hombros. — y mi orden, es llevármela. — _- sin poder follármela… maldito._

Todo esto era tan bizarro. Jamás había tenido que explicarle a mi victima que iba a morir, solo moría y ya, o en este caso a desaparecer. Reneé y el idiota de Phil se pusieron automáticamente a cada lado de Charlie e Isabella, como si pudiesen impedir que yo me la llevara.

— por favor no se la lleve. — él abrazó más fuerte a su hija, casi podía jurar que estaba llorando en silencio sobre su hija.

Casi tocan mi muerto corazón.

— protégela. — dijo apresuradamente Phil, viéndome con determinación, Charlie volteo a verme de repente y asintió vehementemente.

— no puedo hacer esa mierda, no voy a ser el estúpido que se interponga entre las balas de Aro y la cabeza de Isabella. — dije casi riéndome. De idiota lo hacía, Aro me mataría cuando se enterara de la descabellada idea de Phil.

— le pagaré más que Aro, mucho más. Solo… protéjala. — Charlie por enésima vez volvió a apretar a su hija. Ella esta vez empezó a parpadear de poco en poco hasta abrir sus ojos. _- ¡ya era hora!... _— es mi bebé, es lo único que tengo. — sollozó.

Aunque… pensándolo un poco, Aro no tendría por qué molestarse de que la proteja, al contrario eso le beneficiaba porque al momento en que me pida llevarla, ella no opondrá resistencia… y por otro lado, aceptar la oferta de Charlie me garantizaba doble ingreso e, hipotéticamente hablando, no le fallaba a ninguno… seguiría siendo un perro faldero manteniéndome cerca de la mimada, pero sin necesidad de esconderme y a la vez "la protegía" de los ataques de Aro. Hum… Todos felices y contentos. Más yo, con más dinero. _- ¡Brillante pensamiento Masen!, eres un puto genio… _- me felicite internamente, dándome palmaditas en la espalda y toda esa mierda.

— _¿papá…? _— la voz patosa de Isabella me sacó de mi pensamiento millonario. Ella carraspeo y se llevó las manos a los ojos, frotándolos.

— aquí estoy calabacita. — dijo Charlie poniéndola poco a poco derecha, quedando más cerca de mí que de él.

— papá… el auto, la escuela… — otra vez con esa mierda. — tengo un examen de la señora Coupe, yo…

— niña, niña… — ella se asustó al escuchar mi voz y volteo, dejándonos a centímetros el uno del otro. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cara y ella el mío. Ella se sorprendió de mi cercanía. — acabas de vivir una puta experiencia caga-pantalones, estas viva, estas completa; deja de joder, ¿quieres? — La sorpresa fue remplazada rápidamente por irritación. Ese fuego que le vi en los ojos me prendió, mierda como quería follármela.

— ¿y tú de dónde saliste? — dijo frunciendo el ceño y su nariz a la vez. — ¿acaso eres un vendedor ambulante?

_- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué mierda? ¡Un puto vendedor ambulante!-._ Irritado mire mi ropa. Mi camisa era simple y desgastada, sí, pero era mi favorita. Los janes rasgados eran lo de hoy… ¿acaso un hombre de treinta años, atractivo y matón como yo, no podía vestir así?... vendedor ambulante, jodida niña pendeja.

— No mimada, no soy un puto vendedor ambulante, — su mirada retadora claramente decía _"¿ah no?,"_ — soy tu jodido ángel guardián, salvador de tu _viziato__*****_ trasero. — Charlie gruño por el insulto. — Ahora guarda tus mierdas para otro día ¿quieres?, que tengo que pensar en cómo salvarles el culo. De nuevo. — ella hizo un puchero de indignación y su ceño se frunció de nuevo.

Los demás voltearon a verme sorprendidos. _- ah sí, aun no aceptaba protegerle el culo a la mimada… ¡rayos!_

— ¿de qué estás hablando? — dijo sorprendida.

— ¡Dios que lenta eres! Hablo, de que estoy aquí para ser tu guardaespaldas — y le sonreí de lado. Dándole mi mejor sonrisa moja bragas.

Eso no funciono con ella…

— ¡¿Qué?!... — grito horriblemente alto. Juro que su chillido me había jodido el oído para siempre.

Más "calmada" se le explicó con manzanas y peras a la niña mimada que necesitaba de un estúpido e idiota que interviniera entre las balas de Aro y su cabezota. Claro que no le gusto mi forma de explicárselo, pero aquí no podíamos ser suaves.

— bueno… yo me largo, se ve que la mocosa está empeñada a no cooperar así que… — hice como que me levantaba cuando ella me tomó del brazo y yo la mire.

Ahí estaba el fuego en sus ojos otra vez.

— Está bien, si no me queda de otra… — suspiró con pesar. — acepto que seas mi guardaespaldas. — _- ¿Por qué eso sonó como al matrimonio? -._ Me estremecí. — pero a mis términos, en mis condiciones, yo… — le tape la cara con una mano y ella empezó a farfullar sobre ella.

— seré tu jodido guardaespaldas con mis términos y mis condiciones o no hay trato. — ella aparto de un manotazo mi brazo y tomo una bocanada de aire. Me miraba con odio y furia y yo solo reí en respuesta.

— No sé por qué, pero ya te odio… — dijo entre dientes y yo volví a reír.

— yo desde antes preciosa, desde antes.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la calle.

— espera, ¿y nosotros? — dijo un asustado Phil.

— ustedes son solo el pelo en la sopa. — dije poniendo mis lentes de sol, tratando de verme culo. _- la primera impresión es lo que cuenta.-_ — nadie los va a tocar a ustedes, el pleito es con ellos dos. — dije señalando a Charlie e Isabella. Él solo abrazó más cerca a su hija, una hija que me seguía viendo con odio. _- ¡oh por Dios que nunca se le va a pasar!…_ — eso sí, un consejo para que todos estemos bien… nunca de los nuncas le toques las pelotas al jefe, las pelotas del jefe son preciadas y no se juegan. — todos me vieron con asco, más la niña mimada.

No podía pedir una mejor primera impresión.

Me fui de allí rumbo a mi casa. Mi auto hacia un sonido espantoso ya que había chocado con el idiota de James y se había jodido toda la parte delantera.

— llegas temprano. — dijo Garrett desde el sofá, donde estaba acostadote leyendo. — ¿te cacharon observando a la doctorcita?

— que te den. — dije pasando a su lado y botando su libro.

— ¡que humor!, — dijo recogiendo su libro. — ¿entonces si te cacharon? — yo bufe.

— Nada que te importe — dije apartándole los pies y sentándome a su lado. — ¿Dónde está Carlisle? Tengo que hablar con él.

Él apareció de la cocina comiendo medio sándwich y vestido zarrapastrosamente, sin zapatos, en bóxer y con la camisa rota roja favorita. Eso solo quería decir que andaba de un humor de perros. Genial.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora Edward? — y le dio otra mordida a su sándwich.

— Me iré por un tiempo — le solté mi mierda. Él me miró sorprendido al principio, desinteresado al siguiente.

— tienes trabajo que hacer aquí. — dijo después de unos segundos.

— y no pienso dejarlo, cuando me necesites aquí estaré, pero por el momento tengo que irme.

Lo que me encantaba de ellos dos es que mi mierda no les importaba un carajo, simplemente se encogieron de hombros y me dejaron en paz, sin preguntarme nada de nada.

— ¿entonces si te vas? —dijo Carlisle desde el umbral de mi puerta, de nuevo sin hacer un puto ruido.

Y yo que pensé que mi mierda no le importaba…

— sí. Me voy por un tiempo, solo para terminar un trabajo y regreso.

— ¿Aro Vulturi?

— sep. — cerré mi maleta y la baje de la cama. Subí otra.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

— el necesario. — metí todo lo que quedaba de mi armario a la maleta y la forcé a cerrarse. — antes de las elecciones me imagino que ya estaré libre.

Carlisle sin decirme nada más tomó la otra maleta que me faltaba y me ayudó a meterla en el maletero de mi jodido coche. Aunque esta vez no pregunto nada sobre el estado de mi auto, solo empezó a reírse y yo lo golpee en el hombro por idiota.

— ¡Familia ya llegue! — dije cuando por fin me abrieron la puerta. Allí parada estaba Isabella, sorprendida era decir poco. — ¡que recibimiento! — dije y sin poder aguantarme la bese en los labios, apenas un piquito porque ella se apartó, viéndome furiosa y con el dorso de la mano limpiándose la boca.

— ¡asqueroso! — iba a patearme las pelotas, lo sé. Le vi las negras intenciones.

— de nada. — dije tomando rápidamente las maletas, y cubriéndome, entre a la casa. — ¿entonces?… ¿Dónde está Charlie?

— en el trabajo, pero no me dejo ir a la escuela. — suspiró. — es tan injusto que él…

— nena tus mierdas no me importan. — la interrumpí. — ¿Dónde pongo esto? — dije alzando las maletas.

— _en tu trasero…_ — murmuro, o tal vez lo imagine. — sígueme.

— Siempre — dije sonriendo internamente. Eso llevaba haciendo durante días.

El cuarto donde me alojaron era pequeño, frio, oscuro y solitario. En pocas palabras perfecto. La luz de la tarde entraba por la pequeña ventana e iluminaba lo justo.

Deje mis cosas sobre la cama y me voltee a ver a Isabella.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sonrojada cuando me la quede viendo más tiempo del necesario.

— nada, estoy esperando que me des la bienvenida como se merece. — el sonrojo se volvió en furia y enojada se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

No pude evitar carcajearme, tanto que me dolía el estómago.

Me pase el resto de la tarde leyendo el libro que me había prestado Garrett, uno que trataba de zombis. Nada mejor que una lectura con muertos:

_Carrie corrió lo más rápido que podía, el aire le estaba haciendo falta y las lágrimas la cegaban. Ver morir a su padre, su madre y su hermana fue suficientemente aterrador. Si cerraba los ojos aun podía escuchar los gritos de su hermana y su hermana mientras las personas las mordían._

_Se secó las lágrimas como pudo y corrió hacia la esquina. Al llegar se dio cuenta que era un callejón sin salida._

_- ¿Qué hago, que hago? - dijo mientras trataba de encontrar una posible vía de escape._

_- aaaaaaah… - ella se asustó al escuchar a alguien acercándose._

_- ¿Qué hago, que hago? - repitió, histérica, hasta que vio lo que antes eran unas escaleras y jalando el bote de basura, pudo tomar un extremo y subir como pudo._

_Siempre odio la hora de educación física… ahora la amaba._

_Ya en la seguridad de las escaleras vio a una multitud acercándose a ella, todos llenos de mordidas, sangre seca y carne desprendida de la cara, piernas y brazos. Era asqueroso._

_- aaaaaaah… - decían todos al unísono, rastreando el olor de Carrie en el aire y tratando de atraparla._

_Ella sin pensarlo se metió al edificio donde había escalado. El cuarto estaba oscuro, frio, pequeño y solitario. No había una sola luz en él. La puerta, reconocible por la pequeña franja de luz que atravesaba por lo bajo, estaba a unas cuantas zancadas, pero de ahí a más, no podía ver nada. Mordiéndose la manga de la sudadera, tanteo con su pie el piso, con temor de toparse con algo._

_El sonido de unas cosas callándose afuera la asustó. Su corazón desbocado y las ganas de llorar llegaron más fuerte que nunca. Se forzó a seguir caminando, tanteando el piso. Temblaba como una hoja por el miedo._

_Cada segundo que pasaba parecían minutos y la puerta más lejana que nunca._

_La ventana hizo un sonido chirriante y al voltear vio que ahí estaba otra persona con las mismas características: muerta pero no muerta… la persona intentaba abrir, entran. Carrie aguanto un grito._

_Entonces la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe._

— Masen ya está la cena. — entro Isabella de un portazo al cuarto.

— ¡Mierda!... — dije brincando y cayendo al suelo del susto. Maldita chiquilla me hizo quedar en ridículo. Ella se carcajeo y a punto estuve de aventarle mi libro. — ¿Qué tu jodida madre no te enseño a tocar la puta puerta? Pude estármela Jalando. — ella dejo de reír. Su expresión se volvió triste y frunció el ceño ligeramente. _- ¡genial, la cagaste Masen!_ — ¿Qué mierda quieres Isabella? — espete enojado.

— la cena esta lista. — dijo mirando hacia el piso.

El tema de la madre era tabú en la casa. ¿Cuántas veces no me leí su jodida biografía en Wikipedia como para recordar que su mamá estaba muerta?

— ¿y bien, la trajiste? — intenté hacerla enojar para que dejara de estar triste. Funciono.

— esto no es un hotel. Levanta tu asustado trasero del suelo y ve a la cocina. — y cerro de nuevo la puerta de un portazo.

Mimada uno, Masen uno… esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que creí al principio.

* * *

><p><strong>Viziato: mimado en italiano.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? xD **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a todas (tanto Fanfiction como Facebook y hasta mis lectoras fantasmas jejeje xB) por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben cómo me encantan! :3 también por agregarme como favorita y alertas:**

A mis** más de 150 chicas **en** Facebook que me comentan y me dan like! :3 **También A:** KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; pili; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; . .Night; ; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; IxaFreakBedoya; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; covaric; ; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; Diana; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; karen medina; Vero Grey Cullen; Hanna Daz; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson; Diana; NaNYs SANZ; Sindey Uchiha Hale MAlfoy; elena robsten; phoenix1993; kimberly zapin; isdur; whitiee; Nadiia16; Heart on Winter; semivampiro; guest; Grecia Anastacia; Romina512; Lyd Macan; cinsygonzalez; Hanna Daz; RoseCaoba; isa Kathe; pili; mahely; Aru1313; LeviCullen; ashleyswan; chovitap; Issa Swan De Cullen; eli1901; Maayraaykalebb; ztrella znxez; ; ****GATITHA VAMPIRICA****; Glam09; ****WEN LISS****; miki03; ; BeLeNxiiiZzz; NS-jasper; Lady Etain Engel; lalyrobsten; marcelw; Lore562; anekka; yeray; NaNYs SANZ; Loca anonima; .750; Littleponny123; FerHdePattinson; Tanya Masen Cullen; Zafirocullen22; MarielaArgent; vampire1312; emily-FC; Diablillo07; mmavic81; susana vazquez; Aliz Cullen; sarita1234; Anayka16; Casandra D´Everlak; sandy56; Natsumi Miu Royama Godo; AAPD1095; EsteVas; Naty de Mikaelson; Gaby Rivera**

**Muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia se va a desarrollar con diferentes puntos de vista o POV´s porque así me imaginé la historia y así la escribí. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan estan los reviews o en mis mensajes privados igual pueden enviarme sus dudas. Los nombres de los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

_Reviews:_

_cary: gracias por leerme y comentar! :3 nos leemos pronto! Saludos!_

_Dacil23: gracias! :3 uuuy poco a poco va conociéndola y créeme como es lo excita! xB besos, nos leemos pronto!_

_Hanna Daz: uuuy y ahora que lo leas, te va a encantar más Hanna jajajajja xD créeme a ti no te gusta, yo tuve que sacar mi parte macho para sacarle las ideas ajajjajajaj saludos! Nos leemos pronto! :3_

_pili: ay gracias pili! :3 nos leemos pronto! :B_

_Adry: :3 muchas gracias adry! Abajito, antes del cap, pongo lo de facebook jejej xB gracias por el cumplido! :3 nos leemos pronto! :B_

_mary baltazar: jajajja sii, le dolió jejej xD saludos!_

_Diana: ajajjaja ya sabes! ;) me gusta sorprender jajajjaja xD tu dime si este no es lo que esperabas jejejej xD saludos! Nos leemos pronto!_

_Keit Cullen: :3 gracias! Saludos y nos leemos pronto! :)_

**Me preguntaron si esto tenia página en Facebook, y se puede decir que si, además promociono la historia a través de diversos grupos jejejje la página de Facebook es muy nueva, pero la pueden buscar como Facebook (punto) com (barra) pages (barra) Marie (guion corto) Edwards, de todas formas la página esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, cuando quieran jejejje **

**Ahora sí! Gracias por todo, sin más aquí el siguiente cap. Espero lo disfruten:**

**Bella POV.**

Recuerdo que cada año, desde que cumplí los cinco, le pedía a santa un hermano, no me importaba en ese entonces si era mayor o menor, o si era niña o niño, solo pedía alguien que cuidara de mí, me protegiera en la escuela y que jugara conmigo. Charlie nunca jugaba conmigo, ni siquiera sabía cómo tratar a una niña de cinco años, pero lo intentaba. Había veces en las que no podía estar conmigo y me dejaba a cargo de Lupe. Ella tampoco sabía cómo tratar a una niña de cinco años, así que pedía un compañero, para pasar las tardes solitarias con quien estar.

Ahora, tan bizarro e irónico como suele ser el destino, tenía a un hombre de treinta años, de cabello medianamente largo, desaliñado y descuidado, con barba de candado abúndate y fea, llevando a todos lados unos lentes oscuros, su pinta de vendedor ambulante que no cambiaba nunca y lo más destacado, su personalidad. En serio lo odiaba por ser molesto y también podía decirse que era jodón, y mal humorado, y mal hablado; pero ese hombre, mi "jodido ángel guardián" (como se auto llamaba) era quien el destino había puesto en mi camino, para "cuidar" de mí, "protegerme" y "jugar conmigo".

Todo parecía ser que el destino le gustaba molestarme.

—… ¡ah no, señorita mimada, eso sí que no! — dijo estirándose, pero yo fui más rápida y tome el control.

El jodido ángel estaba muy cómodo, tirado en _mi_ sofá, viendo _mi_ tele, con la panza de perro callejero subiendo y bajando, satisfecho al terminarse _mi_ comida y no pude aguantarme. Y solo llevábamos veinticuatro horas conviviendo. Mi fin de semana no pudo arruinarse mejor…

_El día siguiente del accidente, sábado, había amanecido hermoso, el sol entrando por mi ventana, la brisa acompañándolo, el sonido de los pajaritos… y la estruendosa música rap de Masen._

_Abrí los ojos de golpe y me levanté irritada de la cama, me puse mi albornoz y salí a gritarle desde afuera._

— _¡apaga eso, es temprano, deja dormir! — él solo le bajó para que pudiera escuchar su risa, antes de volver a subirle. Más alto. — ¡idiota!_

_Entonces me lleve las manos a la boca. Yo nunca insultaba, jamás. Siempre me guardaba las cosas para mí misma, insultando en mi mente y una que otra vez asesinando igual, pero nunca insultaba en voz alta._

_Ya sin poder conciliar el sueño, y viendo mi abandonada bicicleta estática, tome mi iPod y puse música relajante para hacer ejercicio. Una hora después, completamente sudada y orgullosa de mi misma, tomé un merecido baño en mi tina, tratando de olvidar que aun con dos puertas cerradas el rap seguía escuchándose._

_Para cuando Lupe tocó mi puerta yo estaba hambrienta, la seguí hasta el comedor y me senté en mi lugar habitual. Ella trajo mi fruta y mi jugo de naranja. Le sonreí en agradecimiento._

— _¡Lupe estoy muerto! — gritó Masen entrando a mi comedor a los minutos, como si fuese su casa. Tarde me fije que estaba completamente sudado, sin camisa, con los pants a mitad de su cadera y oliendo a Hugo Boss, con hombre y sudor. — ¡Muac! — dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Todo el sudor en una parte de mi cara, con su cabello medio largo cayendo como una cortina, igualmente sudado y su barba raspándome al darme el beso. — ¡uy pero que genio! — se burló al verme cerrar los ojos al sentirlo todo sudado. — ¡uy, gracias Lupis! — ella, sonriendo, aceptó el beso en su mejilla y yo torcí los ojos. — ella si los aprecia, fíjate. — yo volví a torcer los ojos, esta vez más exagerado para que lo viera. — amargada. — dijo con la boca llena._

_Cada día, desde que vivo aquí, papá nunca llegaba temprano a desayunar. Siempre se tomaba los sábados de descanso… hasta el mediodía. Así que estaba acostumbrada a desayunar en silencio, a veces leyendo un libro otras haciendo mi tarea del día anterior. Ahora tenía a un neandertal como acompañante._

_Era impresionante como podía comerse tres platos de huevos revueltos, tocinos y hot cakes sin atragantarse y masticando como si no hubiese un mañana; claro, Lupe estaba encantada con alguien que no solo pedía fruta y jugo para desayunar._

_Terminé de comer, ignorándolo lo mejor posible y le agradecí a Lupe, me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí a la sala._

_Estaba inmersa en mi revista JAMA__*****__ cuando un muy entusiasta _¡aquí estas!_ Se escuchó desde la puerta._

_Primero mis mañanas…_

_Luego mis silencios en el desayuno…_

_Y ahora mis tranquilas lecturas de medicina._

_Juro que iba a matar a este hombre._

— _¡¿ahora qué quieres?! — casi solloce, irritada por que no podía dejarme ni un momento a solas. Se tomaba su trabajo de guardaespaldas muy enserio._

_Él parecía realmente sorprendido cuando se fijó que había alguien en la sala._

— _No te busco a ti, _— dijo confundido. — _buscaba a esta jodida signorina__******__. — no entendí hasta que apuntó a la tele._

_Entrecerré los ojos y levante la revista para seguir leyendo. Él se acercó al control remoto y se acostó, aun sudado y sin camisa, en el sofá que estaba a lado mío y se puso a ver la tele, zappiando hasta que encontró las luchas libres._

_Juro que trate de aguantarme sus luchitas y sus gritos, pero todo tenía un límite…_

Y eso nos lleva aquí:

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que sí, vas a ver…! — dije cambiando de canal.

— ¡oye, estaba viendo eso! — se quejó al ver que ponía una película romántica en lugar de su sucia y vulgar lucha libre. — no estoy jugando señorita mimada, dame eso. — Sonriendo con suficiencia lo volví a cambiar — Estoy. Perdiendo. Mi. Maldita. Paciencia. Chica. Jodona. Dame. Eso. — e intentó arrebatármelo y yo lo escondí detrás de mí. — ¡ja! ¿Crees que tu pequeña espalda me va a detener? — entonces se levantó, todo músculos duros, alto y sudado, tronando sus dedos y sonriéndome con malicia. _- ¡oh Diablos!..._

Entonces mi verdadero ángel guardián apareció, llevando en su boca medio sándwich y viéndonos con la ceja alzada, interrogante, mientras Masen me mal miraba y se apartaba a regañadientes de mi._- ¡Ja!_

— ¿acaso es la única jodida tele que tienen en esta maldita mansión? — preguntó irritado al verme sonreír y acomodarme en el sofá.

Charlie y yo asentimos.

— malditos ricos codos. — Charlie se sentó a mi lado cuando Masen se fue, terminando su sándwich y aun con la ceja interrogante.

— tu nunca ves tele, ¿Por qué ahora? — me preguntó sin rodeos al verme con el control en la mano.

Jamás, en los dieciocho años que llevamos juntos, me había interesado ver televisión. Jamás me llamaron la atención los programas infantiles y de adolescente escuchaba, más que veía, las noticias antes de irme a la escuela.

— marcando territorio, supongo. — dije encogiéndome de hombros. — ha perturbado todo desde la mañana… ¿de verdad es necesario tenerlo aquí en la casa? — pregunté sin poder evitar mi descontento. Él asintió con pesar. — ¿y tiene que lucir así todo…? — no pude describir con exactitud su apariencia. Era todo… músculos, sudor, hombre, macho, depredador, agresivo.

Mi padre jamás llego a lucir como él. Jamás. Mi padre era limpio, casi nunca usaba barba y siempre iba trajeado, perfumado y presentable…

Algo en mi cabeza hizo ding y sonreí con malicia.

— ten papi, hora vuelvo. — Me levante del sofá, dándole a mi papá el control remoto y salí de la sala apresuradamente.

Tomé el teléfono que teníamos en la cocina y marque el número que tanto necesitaba y tan bien recordaba. El tono de llamada sonó tres veces antes de que contestaran.

— _¿Isabella?_

— ¡Paolo! ¿Estás disponible hoy por la tarde? — mi sonrisa de malicia solo creció más ante la anticipación.

— _para ti princesa siempre. —_ sonreí. _— ¿Qué te harás, rayos, mechas, un corte? Ya se acercan los eventos pre elecciones, ¡que emoción! — - sí, hurra…- — ¿seré tu maquillista, manicurista y todo lo que termine en ista para dejarte bellitsima, verdad amor?_

— claro que si Paolo, como la vez pasada. — Él soltó un gritito de emoción. — iré a verte en unas cuantas horas, apártame el resto de la tarde… porque tendrás mucho trabajo. — y colgué.

Lupe me veía con los ojos entrecerrados cuando me di la vuelta, le regale mi sonrisa más inocente y ella solo bufo y siguió cocinando el almuerzo. Murmurando cosas como _nadie aprecia mi _cocina y _un día de estos me iré, lo juro._ O cosas como esas que solo reforzaban mi teoría que ella se había alegrado de que Neanderthal Masen haya llegado a esta casa.

Salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al cuarto de Masen. Toque tres veces, y recordé la vez que lo asuste y se cayó de la cama.

— _¿Qué mierda quieren ahora? _— y algo golpeó la puerta.

— ¡oye! Es madera fina. — dije tomando el pomo y tratando de abrir, pero él le había puesto seguro.

— _¿Qué quieres niña jodona?_ — y otra vez se escuchó como algo chocaba con la puerta.

— decirte que en la tarde salgo a la plaza, no tengo que agregar que tu vienes conmigo.

Espere su contestación pero solo recibí como respuesta un tercer golpe sordo en la puerta. Reí por mi maldad.

Y aquí estábamos, tres horas después, en el _Time Warner Center_, junto a un irritado y nada feliz señor Masen.

— _niña jodona y sus mierdas de mimada… —_ murmuraba entre dientes cada que me detenía en una vitrina y miraba, y solo por molestar entraba y me probaba cosas sin comprar. Eso lo hacía más irritable.

— ¿te puedes apurar? Hay un partido de futbol que quiero ver. — yo me voltee a verle con la mirada más inocente y pura que pude hacer.

— ¿enserio? — él asintió lentamente, viéndome desconfiado.

—… si… — dijo alargando la i. — así que apúrate. — entonces sonreí.

Al ver la hora en mí reloj, y ver que ya era hora de ir con Paolo, me emocione tanto que solté un gritito y él me miro como si estuviera loca.

— ¡sígueme! — no le di tiempo a pensar mi orden, simplemente lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hasta Paolo.

— ¡Isabella! — dijo Paolo al verme en la recepción. Me tomó de los brazos y me abrazo efusivamente.

— ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! — dijo Masen desde atrás de mí, tomando a Paolo del cuello de su chaqueta y alejándolo de mí. — no tiene permiso de manosearla.

Paolo y yo lo miramos como si estuviera loco.

— Paolo, — dije con cansancio. — este es el señor Ma…

— ¡Arnold Sylvester Masen Schwarzenegger! — casi gritó e hizo un saludo militar. Yo lo mire con una ceja levantada por lo obviamente ridículo e infantil que sonaba su "nombre" y obviamente él decidió ignorarme y continúo. — guardaespaldas oficial de la _señora_ Swan. Contratado para matar a cualquier persona que se le acerque demasiado. Tiene suerte que hay gente aquí o usted estaría en el piso, muerto.

Y mi carcajada de hiena drogada contagio a Paolo y a la recepcionista. Masen estaba estoico, mirando al frente cual soldado de Inglaterra. Por un momento me lo creí, hasta que vi su vena saltada en el cuello… de seguro diciéndome cosas para nada agradables internamente.

— Bueno Señor Masen Schwarzenegger — dijo mi estilista una vez que se recuperó de la risa. Yo aún respiraba entrecortadamente, con dolor evidente en el estómago. — mi nombre es Paolo Stan, contratado para peinar, maquillar y CONSENTIR a la _señorita_ Swan.

— sí, ya me imagino las formas de _consentir_ a la _señora_ Swan. — Paolo empezó a reír de nuevo.

— claro que si guapo, también te puedo consentir a ti si gustas. — y le guiño un ojo. — por el mismo precio de preferencia, ya que me hiciste reír. — y le tocó el brazo, haciendo que Masen se apartara bruscamente.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar aquí Mimada? _— se agachó a mi altura y me susurró al odio, estremeciéndome involuntariamente. Esta vez olía a Hubo Boss con hombre y sin sudor.

Le hice una seña para que se agachara un poco más para que yo le hablara al oído.

— _el tiempo que le lleve a Paolo acabar con toda esa melena, señor Schwarzenegger. _— dije susurrándole al odio, sin querer pegando mis labios. Él me miro entre irritado y algo que no podía distinguir, pero le ponía los ojos más oscuros.

Cuando Paolo lo invitó a sentarse en lugar de a mí, y entendió el porqué de nuestra visita al estilista, se rio fuertemente y salió de la estética dando zancadas. Yo lo seguí, casi corriendo y lo detuve tomándolo del pecho una vez que llegue a él.

— ni de coña me cortaran el pelo Niña Jodona. — dijo empujándome fácilmente a un lado, pero caminando como una persona normal. — ¡que se vayan a la mierda tú y Paola! — gritó para que todos voltearan a verme.

Paolo no era gay… era bi.

— ¡si, como tu dinero porque estas despedido! — contra ataque. Él se detuvo y después de unos segundos, tal vez dos minutos, se dio la vuelta mal humorado.

— si no me gusta cómo queda, hare un jodido trasplante de pelo con tu maldita cabeza. — eso solo me hizo reír más. — y no estoy jugando. Te dejare tan pelona como el coño de la Spears — eso no me dio ni tantita gracia.

Odiándome más que nunca, y empujándome de nuevo, caminó hasta la estética. Cinco minutos después, yo estaba viéndome fijamente al espejo, sonriendo con satisfacción y relajándome en las manos de María. El pasante a _Schwarzenegger_ estaba gruñendo, irritado y mirándome desde el reflejo del espejo con odio, frustrado en las manos de Paolo.

— ¿pero qué desastre te has hecho en el cabello? — dijo Paolo acariciándole las hebras del cabello y él trataba de no apartarse. — y esa barba… ven, ven.

Aun me veía con odio a través del espejo, y aun renuente lo siguió y con los dientes apretados dejo que Paolo le lavara el cabello.

— ya, ya está. No dolió, ¿o sí? — yo solo me reía de su mirada de sufrimiento. — ahora, empecemos. — dijo volviéndolo a sentar en frente del espejo. Su cabello chorreaba y en ningún momento dejo de verme con odio.

Por un momento lo compadecí, tal vez pensando que a él le gustaba tener el cabello largo y la barba sucia, pero luego recordé que él no tuvo compasión conmigo al no dejarme disfrutar de mi sábado y no quise pensar en mis demás sábados, y días, que él me estaría molestando en las mañanas, en las tardes y en las noches.

Así que mientras él me vía con más con odio, yo le sonreía más ampliamente.

Para cuando María termino conmigo, él todavía tenía la mitad del cabello sin forma y todavía así le faltaba la barba…

— ahora vuelvo Paolo. Déjalo di-vi-no. — dije burlándome de él y saliendo de la estética antes de que empezara a insultarme.

Me fui a las tiendas que había visitado con Masen y con más paciencia que tiempo, compre todo lo que me había gustado, blusas, sandalias, tacones, vestidos _- porque ya empezaba la temporada de eventos -_ pensé con irritación. Al terminar mi shopping, con cuatro bolsas en cada mano que Masen terminaría cargando, me dirigí a mi tienda de perfumería por el nuevo perfume que había pedido la semana pasada, pagué y miré mi reloj.

Ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que al menos ya estuviese listo su cabello, así que me fui de nuevo hacia la estética.

Carla abrió la puerta para mí, al verme con tantas bolsas en las manos y me dirigió al privado donde estaban atendiendo a Masen. Pensando en el milagro que deberían de estar haciendo con él, sonreí con satisfacción y entre.

Las bolsas hicieron un sonido seco al caer al piso y estuve cien por ciento segura de que mi perfume pasó a mejor vida. Mi boca ya no tenía esa sonrisa burlona, es más mi mandíbula debería de estar, de seguro, a lado de las bolsas en el suelo y mi cara debería de estar perpleja y asombrada.

No podía reaccionar, simplemente estaba haciendo el peor oso de mi vida al quedármele viendo a Masen así, pero es que juraría que si no es por la ropa de vendedor ambulante, yo… yo…

— ¿podrías dejar de verme la mierda así? No soy un jodido pedazo de carne.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association.<strong>

**Signorina: señorita en italiano.**

**Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? xD a que no se imaginaban a Masen asi de descuidado? xD como creen que haya quedado ahora?! xB**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a todas (tanto Fanfiction como Facebook y hasta mis lectoras fantasmas jejeje xB) por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben cómo me encantan! :3 también por agregarme como favorita y alertas:**

A mis** más de 150 chicas **en** Facebook que me comentan y me dan like! :3 **También A:** KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; pili; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; . .Night; ; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; IxaFreakBedoya; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; covaric; ; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; Diana; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; karen medina; Vero Grey Cullen; Hanna Daz; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson; Diana; NaNYs SANZ; Sindey Uchiha Hale MAlfoy; elena robsten; phoenix1993; kimberly zapin; isdur; whitiee; Nadiia16; Heart on Winter; semivampiro; guest; Grecia Anastacia; Romina512; Lyd Macan; cinsygonzalez; Hanna Daz; RoseCaoba; isa Kathe; pili; mahely; Aru1313; LeviCullen; ashleyswan; chovitap; Issa Swan De Cullen; eli1901; Maayraaykalebb; ztrella znxez; ; ****GATITHA VAMPIRICA****; Glam09; ****WEN LISS****; miki03; ; BeLeNxiiiZzz; NS-jasper; Lady Etain Engel; lalyrobsten; marcelw; Lore562; anekka; yeray; NaNYs SANZ; Loca anonima; .750; Littleponny123; FerHdePattinson; Tanya Masen Cullen; Zafirocullen22; MarielaArgent; vampire1312; emily-FC; Diablillo07; mmavic81; susana vazquez; Aliz Cullen; sarita1234; Anayka16; Casandra D´Everlak; sandy56; Natsumi Miu Royama Godo; AAPD1095; EsteVas; Naty de Mikaelson; Gaby Rivera; ; Liza de Cullen; AdriZuMe Cullen; gears5233; Stefanny Cullen-Swan; caritoreh; rjanavajass; ang3lpop; keit Alice Cullen Masen; Maciel Vulturi de Salvatore; **

**Muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia se va a desarrollar con diferentes puntos de vista o POV´s porque así me imaginé la historia y así la escribí. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan estan los reviews o en mis mensajes privados igual pueden enviarme sus dudas. Los nombres de los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

_Reviews:_

_**IxaFreakBedoya:** mil disculpas por no haberte contestado U.u / eres la primera que pregunra por Carlisle! xD sii, si pienso contarles, pero despues sale?! XB oh en el cap anterior y este veras que bella no es cursi, algo estupida peor no cursi jejejej gracias por comentar! :3 aaaah! entonces gracias por lo de señorita juiciosa jejejej xD ya sabes como soy realmente, asi me comporto con mis amigos jejejej xD nunca te excedes al contrario, me alegra tus contestaciones jejejej gracias por leerme y nos leemos pronto! :3_

_pili: ajajja hola, si de asombro total, con los ojos abiertotes y todo! xD jajajaj de nada, al contrario gracias por leerme y comentar! :3 oooooow de verdad lo soy?! gracias! me hiciste el dia! lo juro! gracias! :3 nos leemos pronto! :*_

_Dacil23: seeee, definitivamente todos los hombres guapos deberian de oler a hugo boss! xB definitivamente jejejje xD besos! nos leemos en el proximo cap! :)_

_cary: ajajajjaja se le mojaron las bragas, eh jajajaj xD pero si quedo chulo de lo lindo jejejejej xD nos leemos pronto! :) besos y abrazos!_

_Hanna Daz: como quien dice mato a dos pajaros de un tiro, porque ya le hacia falta ropa para las proximas salidas, (si es muuuy mimada! xD) y a masen se lo llevo como venganza pero ya vez que no le ayudo en nada jejejej al contrario la dejo con la boca abiertota! xD ese paolo! es todo un loquillo jejejej gracias por todo, nos leemos pronto!_

**Me preguntaron si esto tenia página en Facebook, y se puede decir que si, además promociono la historia a través de diversos grupos jejejje la página de Facebook es muy nueva, pero la pueden buscar como Facebook (punto) com (barra) pages (barra) Marie (guion corto) Edwards, de todas formas la página esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, cuando quieran jejejje**

**Ahora sí! Gracias por todo, sin más aquí el siguiente cap. Espero lo disfruten:**

**Edward POV.**

La mesa estaba completamente en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los jodidos cubiertos al cortar la carne, los vasos al ser asentados en la mesa y el casi imperceptible sonido de las servilletas al pasar por la piel.

Un velorio tendría más vida que esto.

— ¡bueno, ya! ¿Quieren dejar de parecer tan… sea lo que esta jodida mierda sea? — Charlie me miro, entrecerrando los ojos. — si esta es la rutina que llevan todos los jodidos días, creo que muertos hubiesen estado mejor.

Isabella, bufó y cortó su carne más bruscamente.

— nadie te pidió que lo hagas. — soltó ella de repente. Charlie la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido. — como si te pagaran por hacerlo. — bufó.

— tienes toda la jodida y puñetera razón, Mimada. — dije crípticamente.

Juro que Charlie estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Le sonreí para relajarlo, pero él no pareció aliviado. Aunque no era mi culpa que el muy huevos de gallina no le haya querido decir a su hija que yo era un asesino, en su lugar, le había dicho que era un jodido marica cuida _viziatos_ que pasaba tranquilamente por allí.

… ¡Nadie en su sano juicio se interpone entre un asesino y su víctima!, ¡ni estrella su amado coche para salvarlo! Aunque con el dinero de Aro y el de Charlie podría comprarme otro, mi auto tenía personalidad e historia. Ahora solo era un puñado de chatarra en un basurero de coches.

Mi coche.

Alguien suspiró tristemente, sacándome de mi depresión post perdida de un objeto amado, así que regresé al presente y mire a la fúnebre mesa. Charlie no apartaba la comida de su plato, masticando cincuenta veces (sí, conté las masticadas, dos veces), y al tragar tomaba un trago de su vino y repetía el proceso. Isabella, por otra parte, solo jugaba con su comida, utilizando un pedazo de brócoli como pelota y su tenedor como pierna, pateando el pobre brócoli por todo el plato; a ratos soltaba el suspiro triste que me había sacado de mis pensamientos y se pasaba a otra pobre verdura que era torturada y pateada hasta el cansancio.

Llegando a la filosófica conclusión de que me valía mucha verga el comportamiento fúnebre de esta familia, terminé rápidamente mi carne y mis verduras, me tomé de un trago el vino y me levanté haciendo mucho ruido al arrastrar la silla, con la misma salí del comedor y me dirigí al cuarto.

Seguí leyendo mi historia de zombis, con la puerta truncada, y alabando al autor que tenía tanta imaginación como para crear este mundo apocalíptico donde la pobre Carrie no tendría un final feliz. Al dar las diez de la noche, cerré el libro y apague todo, me quite la ropa y los boxers y me acosté de nuevo en la cama, sintiendo la suave y cálida tela en mis nalgas. Ya tapadito y acomodado, me acaricie la polla suavemente, no para masturbarme, sino simplemente porque me gustaba esa sensación.

Al cerrar los ojos imagine la mano de Isabella sobre él, acariciándome para dormir, y en vez de relajarme solo logre excitarme.

_- Nota mental: no pensar en Isabella antes de dormir.-_ pensé irritado, mientras pensaba en cosas para nada agradables haciendo que mi erección por fin disminuyera.

_-aaaaaaaaaaaaah._

_Me encontraba en mitad del central park, de noche y me sentía sudado. Las calles estaban en silencio, salvo por ese jodido aaaaah que parecía zumbar en mi oído._

_-mmmmmmhmmmm.- El gemido me hizo voltear hacia abajo instintivamente._

_- aaaaah-mmmmmhmmm.- De rodillas y lamiendo mi polla estaba una zombi Isabella. Parecía disfrutarlo y yo no sabía si correr o reír._

_Ella levantó la vista de mi polla y juro por dios que sus ojos estaban con gusanos._

_- esto es un jodido sueño, es un jodido sueño… - dije en mi cabeza mientras veía como Isabella regresaba su mirada a mi polla y se la tragaba por entero, tan al fondo que un pedazo de su mandíbula cayó al suelo…._

¡Jodido infierno!, me desperté soltando un grito del susto, tocando mi amada polla por instinto y para protegerla. Mi respiración se calmó cuando mi mente comprobó que estábamos en el cuarto oscuro, sudado en la cama y sin ninguna zombi Isabella entre mis piernas.

_- Nota mental: jamás mezclar caricias, zombis, oscuridad e Isabella, Nunca Jamás._

Pero mi mente ya no quería dormir, y mi polla de alguna manera se lo agradecía.

Irritado porque no podía volverme a dormir, me levante de la cama y me puse de nuevo los boxers, unos pants y un sport, y salí de la casa a correr y checar el perímetro por si a James se le ocurría volver. El sol ya estaba saliendo cuando volví, sudado y alerta. Entre a la casa, comprobando que estos riquillos confiados no tenían un jodido sistema de alarma, como nota mental me apunte comprar uno más tarde e instalarlo.

Con el mismo pánico de saber que no tenían alarma, cheque toda la casa concienzudamente, pensando como el asesino que era. Las puertas, delanteras y traseras, las ventanas, absolutamente nada tenía protección. Abrí ligeramente la puerta de Charlie, en el primer piso, y observe detenidamente la habitación, trazando un esquema en mi mente, comprobé que siguiera durmiendo y casi lo golpeo ahí mismo por ser tan idiota y confiado. La siguiente puerta era el estudio, ahí no habían puertas más que la de la entrada y ni una sola ventana. La sala de estar igual solo tenía una puerta, sin ventanas y una tele gigante, donde podía ver los partidos y las luchas casi en vivo y a todo color. La cocina era amplia, tenía la puerta donde entraba la servidumbre, que tampoco tenía seguro, y muchas ventanitas por arriba de casi toda la pared lateral. El comedor era un cuarto grande con la mesa gigante en medio y cuadros raros por las cuatro paredes.

El segundo piso solo tenía mi cuarto, el cuarto de Isabella, el centro de lavado y una pequeña biblioteca del tamaño de mi cuarto. El centro de lavado no tenía más puerta que la principal. La biblioteca contaba con dos puertas, una principal y una enorme puerta ventana que daba a un balcón. Por extraño que pareciese me podía imaginar allí sentado, leyendo mis libros y a Isabella a mi lado… hincada, ofreciéndome una bebida y con un pequeño traje de sirvienta que le dejaba todo el culo al aire, y por supuesto nada de bragas. Mi polla estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Ella y su contestona boca eran las siguientes. Al igual que Charlie, dormía plácidamente, soltado pequeños ronquidos y sin ni una preocupación en su vida. Dormía como si hoy no hubiese pasado por un traumático accidente; ella era muy fuerte o muy vale verga.

— uhmmmm… — gimió, sorprendiéndome. — mmmmmmhmmm. — volvió a gemir y se removió, quedando boca abajo, con las piernas entretejidas con su cobertor. Ella no llevaba sostén, para mi grata sorpresa, solo unas pequeñas braguitas de color rosa. No me equivoque al pensar lo de su gran culo, tenía un culo para azotar, exquisito. Ella gimió por tercera vez e hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible de frotamiento, haciéndola gemir de nuevo.

_- oh, la mimada está teniendo un sueño húmedo.-_ me regocije y mi polla salto de acuerdo.

— Mi… Mi-ke, uhmmmmm — eso me dejo congelado en mi lugar. — Mi-ke…

Al parecer estaba soñando con el dejador, Mike Newton, su novio de hace casi dos años que salía en Wikipedia. Eso, por extraño que parezca, me hizo cabrear y dejar de mirar su culo fofo y feo. Me dedique mejor a ignorar sus gemidos y me pasee por su espacioso cuarto, viendo que también tenía un enorme puerta-ventana que daba a un balcón, y ese balcón daba al pequeño patio/bosque que tenían atrás. Sin alarma.

Jodidos ricachones confiados.

Regrese a mi cuarto y puse música desde mi reproductor, a todo volumen para despejar mi mente. Como cada día, comenzaba con mi repertorio de Rap para calentar y hacer ejercicio que me mantenía en forma, ágil, guapo y atlético.

Si bien no era muuuuuuuy musculoso, como la Roca, si marcaba mis playeras y mis brazos eran dos duras rocas macizas que dejaba locas a las mujeres. Mi pecho no era grande pero si duro, velludo y estaba putamente orgulloso de ello, tenía cuadritos en el abdomen y esa uve que señalaba el camino al paraíso para las mujeres. Mis piernas eran fuertes, peludas y muy varoniles. Todo yo era grande, fuerte y varonil. Todo yo.

_- no como el jodido y enclenque Mike Newton…_

Primero empezaba calentando, estirándome de piernas y brazos, girando mi torso de lado a lado y la cintura del mismo modo, luego giraba mis hombros y de ultimo mi cabeza, me ponía a marchar en mí mismo lugar y poco a poco le subía la intensidad hasta hacer que mis pies solo tocaran el piso un segundo y mis manos al siguiente, luego corría en mi lugar, me tiraba al piso y hacia lagartijas, abdominales y sentadillas. Practicaba un poco de patadas y golpes y corría de lado a lado, lo que me permitía el cuarto.

Un grito de _¡apaga eso, es temprano, deja dormir!_, de Isabella, me hizo reír, así que le baje a la música y me reí tan fuerte como pude y le volví a subir. Por ningún momento dejaba de entrenar, salvo la vez que, intentando alcanzar al idiota de Laurent él me había lanzado un cuchillo, clavándose en mi hombro y jodiéndomelo, pasando meses en recuperar la movilidad y sin poder hacer ejercicio. Ese día, había perdido más que la movilidad total de mi hombro…

Con más energía, gracias al recuerdo, seguí haciendo ejercicio, terminando todo sudado y cansado. Mi estómago protestó por pasarme la hora habitual de comida, así que salí del cuarto y me dirigí al comedor.

— ¡Lupe estoy muerto! — dije llamando al ama de llaves, cocinera, niñera. A ella la había conocido ayer, después de regresar a la casa, y como toda mujer caliente de atención, me miro como un pedazo de filete. La mujer tendría como cincuenta años, no es que yo sea jovenzuelo, pero aun así, solo le sonreí y fui educado por primera vez en años.

En la mesa estaba Isabella, yo-cuido-lo-que-como, Swan, comiendo solo fruta y un puñetero vaso de jugo de naranja. Ella no se fijó en mí, ni un solo minuto. Perfecto. Me agache hasta su altura y deje un sudado y sonoro beso en su mejilla, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos del asco.

— ¡uy pero que genio! — dije divertido. Lupe me trajo la comida y le agradecí de la misma manera, para que la mimada aprenda como debe reaccionar una mujer ante un hombre caliente como yo. — ¡uy, gracias Lupis! — y la bese, ella sonrió y al mirar a Isabella, para comprobar su reacción, ella solo torció los ojos. — ella si los aprecia, fíjate. — ella volvió a torcer los ojos, aún más exageradamente que la vez pasada. — amargada.

Yo iba por mi segundo plato de huevos revueltos, tocino y hot cakes, cuando la mimada iba apenas un poco más de la mitad terminado. Perdido en el rico sazón de Lupe, y pensando seriamente en secuestrarla para llevarla a casa de Carlisle, no me di cuenta en qué momento se fue.

_- ¿se opondrá al secuestro? -_ me pregunté a mí mismo, viéndola como se divertía por mi incivilizada forma de comer. _- naaaa, al contrario, estará a sus anchas siendo la única mujer en una casa de tres hombres fuertes, como a ella parecía gustarle, y cocinando día, tarde y noche, lo que parecía también gustarle.-_ Carlisle se moriría al ver que llevaba a una mujer a mi regreso y estaba seguro de que tanto él como Garrett la amarían al segundo siguiente de probar sus huevos.

Ella se llevó mi cuarto plato, ofreciéndome un quinto pero por el bienestar de mi hermoso físico, tuve que declinar.

Ya saciado y con ganas de ver algo de tele, me dirigí a la sala, soltando un ¡aquí estas! Cuando vi mi objeto amado número dos. La tele gigante de Charlie.

— ¡¿ahora qué quieres?! — dijo una irritada Isabella desde el sofá, viéndome con odio.

Por una vez en veinticuatro horas, yo no la quería joder. Era tan silenciosa y pequeña que no la vi al entrar.

— No te busco a ti, buscaba a esta jodida _signorina_ — dije apuntando a la tele. Ella bufó y yo la ignore, tomando el control y buscando en los tantos canales que tenían, algo que ver.

Las luchas de la WWE, estaban a la mitad cuando llegue a ese canal. Le subí al televisor y me divertí viendo como los luchadores se golpeaban, se decían de cosas.

Estaban a punto de salir las divas, las hermosas y sexys divas, cuando mi diva personal se levantó de su lugar y me arrebato el control. La mire a la cara, y tenía toda la pinta de furia/maldad que le volví a leer las negras intenciones.

— ¡ah, no, señorita mimada, eso sí que no! — dije extendiendo mi mano para que me devolviera el control.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro que sí, vas a ver…! — dijo cambiándole de canal, a una película mamilera de romance.

— ¡oye, estaba viendo eso! — soné patéticamente suplicante y marica. — no estoy jugando señorita mimada, dame eso. — ella me sonrió malévolamente y lo volvió a cambiar. — estoy. Perdiendo. Mi. Maldita. Paciencia. Chica. Jodona. Dame. Eso. — dije entre diente y tratando de arrebatarle el control. Ella corrió a su lugar y lo escondió detrás de ella. — ¡ja! ¿Crees que tu pequeña espalda me va a detener? — me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a ella, como un depredador a su presa. Pude ver el pánico en sus ojos.

Hasta que el idiota de charles se asomó por la puerta y ya no pude hacer nada.

Yo estaba viendo la tele primero, yo la había prendido primero. Ella estaba ahí leyendo desde que llegue, eso no era justo.

— ¿acaso es la única jodida tele que tienen en esta maldita mansión? — pregunté al no recordar haber visto ninguna otra en mi reconocimiento de la mansión.

Charlie y la mimada asintieron, diciéndome lo que ya creía saber.

— malditos ricos codos. — dije pasando a su lado.

Mimada, dos. Masen, dos. Odiaba verme empatado, pero la mimada sabia como jugar.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me metí al baño, dándome una rápida lavada por todo el cuerpo para relajarme de mi irritación. Cuando salí, tenía todo el cabello chorreando y oliendo a hombre, la toalla envuelta en mi cintura, y dejando un rastro de gotitas al salir del baño e ir a buscar algo para ponerme.

Unos pequeños toques en la puerta, me detuvieron de seguirme poniendo mis boxers.

— ¿Qué mierda quieren ahora? — dije enojado y tirando mi zapato a la puerta. Por un momento temía que fuese Lupe, asustándola con mi temperamento, pero fue la amortiguada voz de Isabella la que me contestó.

— _¡oye! Es madera fina. —_ e intentó abrir como la vez pasada, pero esta vez fui más inteligente y la tranque antes.

— ¿Qué quieres niña jodona? — y le lance el otro zapato.

— _decirte que en la tarde salgo a la plaza, no tengo que agregar que tu vienes conmigo. _— _- ¡maldita hija de la…!_

Enojado aventé otro zapato y escuche su risa amortiguada.

Solo llevábamos veinticuatro horas conviviendo y ya me quería presumir cual perro, delante de todos. De seguro quería que todos vieran que la _mimada_ hija de Charlie Swan, futuro gobernador de New York, ya tenía un guardaespaldas. Como si yo fuese un jodido bulto o accesorio de novedad.

Estaba leyendo otro libro, esté de acción, (porque ni de coña me leo algo de zombis cuando pasare la tarde con la mimada) cuando ella volvió a golpear a mi puerta e intentar abrir. Lástima que no tenía zapatos al alcance.

— ¿ahora qué coño quieres?

— _ya llegó el taxi, apúrate a bajar._ — _-¿taxi? -_ pensé desconcertado, pensé que iríamos en limosina o una cosa extravagante y de ricos.

Y efectivamente, afuera de la mansión había un taxi esperándonos. Ella y yo nos subimos atrás, un poco apretados por el espacio reducido del coche y nos dirigimos al _Time Warner Center_.

Isabella se pasó tres horas, tres puñeteras horas, yendo de local en local, viendo ropa, zapatos y más ropa. Yo esperaba impaciente cuando fuera a la sección de ropa interior, pero jamás se acercó a ella.

_- Nota mental: destruir todas las bragas que se puedan._

Era cansado e irritante verla de aquí para allá y sin comprar absolutamente nada.

— ¿te quieres apurar? Hay un partido de futbol que quiero ver — ella se voltio, viéndome inocentemente.

— ¿enserio? — preguntó agitando las pestañas. Distrayéndome.

—… si… así que apúrate. — y en vez de enfadarse, sonrió. ¡Sonrió!

Ella miró su reloj y muy emocionada, me tomó de la mano y me llevo a una estética. Hace años que no entraba a una, solía venir con mi mamá, pero…

_- no, nada de recuerdos. -_ me recriminé. Componiéndome.

Un hombre, no tan alto como yo, abrazo a Isabella en cuanto la vio.

— ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! — lo tomé del cuello de su chaqueta y lo separe de Isabella. — no tiene permiso de manosearla. — nadie.

— Paolo, este es el señor Ma…

— ¡Arnold Sylvester Masen Schwarzenegger! — siempre quise llamarme así. Edward Anthony Masen, no daba ni cosquillas. Pero un nombre como Arnold, Sylvester o Schwarzenegger, esos si dan miedo. — guardaespaldas oficial de la señora Swan. Contratado para matar a cualquier persona que se le acerque demasiado. Tiene suerte que hay gente aquí o usted estaría en el piso, muerto.

Isabella fue la primera en reírse, a carcajadas y después le siguieron Paola y la recepcionista. _- estúpidos hijos de la… deben temer al nombre del hombre. Estúpida mimada y sus risas inoportunas._- estoico, como no me sentía, me aguante las risas hasta que por fin decidieron parar.

— bueno señor Masen Schwarzenegger, mi nombre es Paolo Stan, contratado para peinar, maquillar y CONSENTIR a la señorita Swan.

— sí, ya me imagino las formas de _consentir_ a la señora Swan.

— claro que si guapo, también te puedo consentir a si gustas. — y me guiño un ojo. — por el mismo precio de preferencia, ya que me hiciste reír. — y tuvo la osadía de tocar mi brazo.

Me aleje de él y me acerque más a Mimada.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar aquí Mimada? — _le susurre. Ella hizo un gesto para que me agachara aún más; ella sí que era pequeña.

— _el tiempo que le lleve a Paolo acabar con toda esa melena, señor Schwarzenegger. —_ ella pegó sus sensuales labios a mi oído. Nada de lo que dijo tenía algo remotamente sexual, pero que me castigue Dios, si yo no me excite al sentirlos tan íntimamente en mí.

Paolo carraspeo y alejo la silla para que Isabella se sentara, pero ella no se movía, al contrario solo tenía sus penetrantes ojos azules en mi mirada, luciendo expectante. Volví a mirar a Paolo y esté sonreía de la misma forma. _- ¡oh, no! ¡Ni de coña!_

Salí de la estética como alma que lleva el diablo. Jamás tocarían mi cabello, era MI cabello, mío, y era hermoso tal y como estaba, tal vez un tanto descuidado, pero aun así, hermoso.

— ni de coña me cortaran el pelo, Niña Jodona. — dije cuando me alcanzó, empujándola levemente a un lado. — ¡que se vayan a la mierda tú y Paola! — grite.

— ¡si, como tu dinero porque estas despedido! — dijo sin inmutarse. Mierda. Con mi dinero nadie se metía, además de debía un jodido coche nuevo.

— si no me gusta cómo queda, haré un jodido trasplante de pelo con tu maldita cabeza. — ella sonríe, como si ya hubiese ganado. — y no estoy jugando. Te dejare tan pelona como el coño de la Spears. — eso le borro la tonta sonrisa de la cara.

Diez minutos después, estaba taladrando a Mimada desde el espejo, odiando cada minuto que Paola tocaba mi cabello y parecía acariciarlo en cada instante. Él lo lavo, lo acaricio y lo peino, mostrándome lo largo y descuidado que estaba realmente.

Tuve el impulso de cerrar los ojos hasta que todo esto pasara, pero quería borrar la odiosa sonrisa burlona de Isabella, así que me aguante el manoseo innecesario.

— ahora vuelvo Paolo. — dijo cuando ya habían terminado con sus uñas. — déjalo Di-vi-no. — y me revolvió el pelo.

Ella salió del privado y Paola empezó a tocarme más de lo necesario.

— ¡Hejejey! Tal vez no sea el Schwarzenegger que esperabas, pero se patear como uno. Así que deja tus jodidas manos en mi pelo lo necesario para dejarlo bien, ¿entendido? — él soltó un _ash_, pero asintió. — bien, ahora continua.

Tal vez no era muy lógico de mi parte amenazar a alguien con tijeras y que manejaba m cabello, pero era en serio la amenaza, si esto salía jodidamente mal, la mimada terminaría pagándolo.

— cariño, cierra los ojos, relájate. Parece que te estuvieran metiendo un palo por el culo. — dijo sobándome los hombros y riendo de su propio chiste sin gracia. — prometo dejarte hermoso, tanto que tendrás a tu chica con la boca abierta.

— Isabella no es…

— ¡oh, no tontito! No me refería a ella. Ella tiene el corazón ocupado por lo que oigo. — dijo quitándole importancia y mientras él me cortaba y le daba forma y tratamiento a mi pelo, solo pude escucharlo hablar, hablar y hablar.

Lo juro, mi nivel de paciencia subió varios grados.

—… y entonces conoció a este Jacob. Dice que solo es amigo, pero veo como lo trata. Mi sobrina, Karla, es compañera de salón de ese tal Jacob. Dice que él…

Y bla, bla, bla, bla.

— bueno, ya estas. — y le dio la vuelta a la silla para que pudiera verme. — ¿te gusta? — _- buena pregunta.-_ pensé viendo mi reflejo en el espejo. Aun no sabía si gritarle al idiota de Paolo por haberme quitado casi todo mí preciado pelo, o igual llevármelo a la casa de Carlisle. Aunque mejor no, con una mujer persiguiéndonos era más que suficiente. — Ahora vamos con la barba.

— ¡Hejejey, alto ahí Paola! Nadie, absolutamente nadie toca esta barba. Nadie. — en vez de tenerme miedo se rio, jodidamente se rio en mi cara. — ¡hablo enserio!

— cariño, cuando termine con tu barba vas a querer besarme.

— nada de joterías, cabrón. Es _mi_ barba y me hace lucir hombre, varonil…

— nada de eso, te hace lucir viejo, andrajoso y homeless, como un… vendedor ambulante. — _- ¿pero qué mierda se traen con los pobres vendedores ambulantes?_ - pensé irritado. — te la voy a rebajar, un poquito, solo para darle forma. Tú confía, si te gustó el cabello, te gustara la barba.

Y sin mi permiso, le puso espuma a tooooooda mi barba y comenzó a darle forma.

— y entonces te decía, Bella lo besó y desde entonces el pobre chico…

Y otra vez la misma cantaleta con Isabella y Jacobo.

— ya estas. Quedaste más que divino. — y me dio un espejo de mano para verme.

El hombre que estaba enfrente de mí, no era yo. Yo era sucio, largo y desaliñado por decisión propia. Este hombre en el espejo era, sí atractivo, seguía siendo varonil y ahora parecía distinguido… parecía mi padre, con cabello corto, en forma, y la baba, la barba era perfecta.

— no-no me gusta.

— pero…

Un jadeo y el sonido de algo rompiéndose hizo que todos volteáramos a ver.

En la puerta estaba una Isabella muy sorprendida, con la boca abierta y las bolsas de su ropa en el suelo. Ella miro hacia mi ropa y de nuevo subió la vista hasta mi rostro. Podría jurar que sus bragas ya estaban húmedas y sin tener que hacer ni mierda.

— ¿podrías dejar de verme la mierda así? — pregunte irritado. No me gustaba mi nueva apariencia, no si me recordaba mucho a mi papá. — no soy un jodido pedazo de carne. — le gruñí.

Eso la hizo despertar del asombro.

— ¡waw, Paolo te luciste! — dijo dando un paso hacia mí y dando vueltas a mi alrededor, inspeccionándome. — es… es…

— no me gusta, y tendrás que deshacerte del tuyo. — dije sonando patético. Revolviendo el poco pelo que Paola me había dejado. No era un mito que los malditos estilistas no sabían cuando pararle.

— pero te ves muy bien Schwarzenegger, más que bien. — yo seguía jugueteando mi pelo hacia los lados, como un tic nervioso que ya había dejado de hacer. — ahora solo falta la ropa.

— ¿vas a vestirme también? — pregunte, dejando de acariciar mi pelo. — ni una mierda.

— ¿no pensaras ir vestido así, a la escuela y en los eventos, verdad? — yo asentí. — oh, no. Tú vestirás como un guardaespaldas normal.

Y haciendo mi rabieta del año, pero aun así siendo ignorado completamente, estábamos en los probadores de la tienda de Dolce & Gabbana, aburrido y llorando internamente porque mi partido de futbol ya había empezado.

—… no, de todos los trajes, le queda mejor el azul, resalta sus ojos y… — discutían sobre mí, como si yo no estuviese presente.

— ¿pueden apurarse? — dije interrumpiéndolos para que me prestasen atención. — ya me canse de estarme cambiando cada cinco… ¿minutos? — Cuando salí del probador, vestido con un traje negro, corbata negra, con una camisa igualmente negra, lo escogí para representar el interior de mi alma y como me sentía en estos momentos, _totalmente jodido_. Pero Paola y la mimada solo volvieron a quedarse con la boca abierta, haciendo que instintivamente me llevara la mano al corto pelo que tenía y lo empezara a revolver de nuevo.

— Deja de hacer eso — me reprendió Isabella, aun con los ojos abiertos del asombro. Yo a regañadientes deje mi pelo en paz. Ella miro a Paolo y a la vez dijeron: — ¡ese! — Y gracias a Dios que después de eso pude volver a ponerme mi ropa normal.

Cuando salí, Isabella ya tenía como diez trajes para mí. De Dolce & Gabbana. Diez. Y cuando le pregunte si estaba loca por comprar tantos, ella se encogió de hombros, reforzando mi pensamiento de que ella era hueca y mimada. Sexy, pero hueca y mimada.

Cuando por fin regresamos a casa, a eso de las siete de la noche, mis pobres pies dolían, el cuello lo sentía rígido y no dejaba de jugar con mi pelo cada que no lo sentía en mis hombros. Deje caer todas las bolsas apenas entramos y arrastrándome fui a mi cuarto.

No estuve ni cinco segundos acostados cuando ella, porque solo ella sabía cómo joderme, tocó la puerta y desde afuera gritó.

— _ni te acomodes, báñate porque salimos a casa de los Stanley en dos horas. _—y tal y como hice en la tarde, le avente mis zapatos a la puerta, soltando un grito desesperado.

Mimada tres, Masen dos… mierda.

Solo para joder, cuando salí del cuarto, salí vestido con _mi_ ropa y gritando un _¡estoy listo!_ Copiado de Bob Esponja. Ella apareció del estudio de su papá, vestida nada más que con una simple tela negra que envolvía su cuerpo, la tela negra le deja al descubierto esos muslos hermosos, (mis manos picaban por tocarlos), y sus piernas se veían realmente largas con esos tacones. Mi polla empezó a despertar en el jodido momento en que subí mi mirada y la dejé en su escote. Sus pechos casi se salían de esa tela y yo parecía un sediento en el desierto. Otra vez recorrí de arriba para abajo, sí definitivamente lo que llevaba puesto era un sexy, pero en términos prácticos, pedazo de tela negra, por que llamar a _eso_ vestido, era insultar a los que si podían ser llamados así.

— ¿Qué mierda traes puesto? — dijimos a la vez. Ella se sorprendió por tercera vez en el día y se llevó las manos a la boca. — ¡quítate eso de inmediato! — le dije cuando ella no hablo. — y ponte algo más decente. — eso la saco de su estupor, viéndome con odio y de nuevo, esas ganas de patearme las pelotas.

— pues tú también quítate eso. No pienso llevarte así a casa de los Stanley. — eso dibujo una enorme sonrisa en mis labios.

— perfecto, entonces no vamos. — dije triunfante. Ella bufó.

— dije que no iba a llevarte, no que me iba a quedar encerrada aquí contigo.

— así, no vas a ningún lado. — le dije señalando su atrevido escote y sus descubiertos muslos. — ve a cambiarte.

— solo si tú haces lo mismo. — contraatacó. Yo rechine los dientes. — te veo aquí en diez minutos.

Una hora después, estaba paseándome por el estudio, vestido como un estúpido guardaespaldas y desesperado por sus _diez minutos_ que ya había pasado. Estaba muy cerca de dejar todo a la mierda y que se fuera sola, pero unos pasos torpes bajando la escalera me advirtieron de su presencia.

— vaya, hasta que deccc… — sí, los muslos estaban tapados pero este era aún mucho más sexy que el otro. Mi polla semi erecta estaba de acuerdo con eso.

— ¿nos vamos? — su estúpida sonrisa de auto suficiencia me estaba tentando a quitársela, (o ampliarla), de varias formas sexuales posibles. Mi polla en su boca era una de ellas.

— muévete. — dije entre dientes, esperando que ella no notara lo despierto que estaba.

Al principio me sorprendí al no ver a un taxi en la puerta, esperándonos. Ella simplemente esperó a que salga, cerró la casa y empezó a caminar calle abajo. Aun con tacones de aguja, ella camino tres cuadras hasta la casa de los Stanley, sin quejarse.

— ¡Bella! — dijo una pelirroja al verla entrar a la casa, ellas se abrazaron, pero hasta un idiota podía distinguir el mutuo odio que se traían estas dos. — ¡qué bueno que pudiste venir! Rosalie y Alice están en la cocina. — ella le sonrió hipócritamente y fue hacia la cocina. — ¿oye, y tú quién eres? — me ronroneo, acariciándome el pecho y pegándome sus siliconas. — mi nombre es Jessica Stanley.

— ¡Hola Jessica Rabbit! — dije sonriéndole de lado, utilizando mi sonrisa moja bragas y supe que en _ella_ si había funcionado. — mi nombre es…

— ¡Masen, ven para acá! — grito Isabella, aun con la música en alto pude escucharla. Jodidamente impresionante.

— me llaman, chiquita. Pero espero verte más al rato. — dije guiñándole un ojo y ella solo sonrió tontamente. — nos vemos entonces. — me aparte de Turgencia Stanley para reunirme con Mimada Swan. — ¿Qué coño quieres?

Y entonces la vi, rubia, alta, culo grande, pechos enormes, cinturita. Dios. Mío.

— Anthony Masen. — dije sonriéndole de lado, tomándola de la mano y besándosela. — a sus órdenes.

— Rosalie…

— ella es Rosalie Hale y es mi chica. — dijo una voz algo gruesa detrás mío. Me voltee para ver quién era y una mujer, un poco más alta que Isabella estaba matándome con la mirada. — yo soy Alice Brandon.

La que respondía al nombre de Rosalie solo empezó a reírse y se acercó a Isabella, que también reía sin poder ocultar su diversión. Yo solo las mire con fastidio y me fui a servir un trago.

Ni con Turgencia Stanley ni con Tortilla Hale. Estaba destinado a estar con Mimada Swan y eso apestaba, porque la chiquilla no me pelaba ni la fruta. Pero como solía decir Garrett: _"hay más peces en el mar, muchos más en un acuario"._ Las niñas me tiraban sus bragas, figurativamente hablando, haciéndome señas para que yo vaya con ellas y las haga gritar de placer. Sabía que con mi nueva apariencia, causaba aún más efecto en ellas que antes, el espejo y sus miradas me decían que me veía menor a mis treinta años, y yo con gusto les mostraba mi experiencia en años en la cama, pero había un pequeñísimo y pechugón problema. Isabella no me quitaba los jodidos ojos de encima.

Le guiñe un ojo a una, agitando mi cerveza hacia ella e inmediatamente Bella, como le decían sus amigos y enemigos, me jalaba hacia otro lado de la casa. Lo juro, lo único que no recorrimos fue el baño ni los cuartos. Yo hacía lo mismo cuando los idiotas se le quedaban viendo, con su jodido vestidito _muestra tetas y culo_. Ella solo me mal miraba y ahí sí, me dejaba solo.

Las tortugas ninja vinieron a buscarla cuando ella se había cansado de la atención y me había jalado hacia la cocina cuando estaba hablando con una tal Laura o Lauren, era igual.

— ¡ya llego Bella! — dijo Brandon, emocionada. Yo pensé que no eran muy amigas, al contrario de ella y Hale. Pero, ¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Yo por supuesto que no. — está preguntando por ti, pero esta con Jessica, corre. — Bella grito y salió de la cocina. Yo la tome del brazo, impidiéndoselo.

— ¿A dónde carajo vas ahora? — le pregunté ceñudo.

— déjame ir, es mi momento de brillar. — me dijo mirándome entre las pestañas con un pequeño puchero en los labios, yo, sin saber porque carajo lo hice, la solté. Ella sonrió y se arregló el vestido, tomo aire y salió de la cocina.

Al voltearme, Brandon estaba sonriente.

— que te den. — le dije pasando a su lado y asaltando la nevera de los Stanley, tomando todas las cervezas que cupieran en mi mano.

Estaba en la sala de estar, pateando cacahuates con mis dedos, escuchando la música "de hoy" y más aburrido que nunca por no poder cogerme a nadie esta noche, cuando ella apareció. Borracha. Y nada decente.

Ella parecía pelearse con la boca de Jacob, (sabía que era él por las descripciones detalladas de Paola). Los dos tratando de ejercer dominio sobre la boca del otro. Él le acariciaba la parte baja del vestido, subiéndoselo hasta los muslos y ella solo le tomaba del pelo y se lo revolvía, moviendo la cara de un lado a otro para conseguir meterle la lengua más a fondo.

Pero si yo no podía, ella tampoco.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — dije con tono de mando, tomando del cuello al chucho y rompiendo el beso con ella. — y si no quieres que te rompa los jodidos dedos, uno por uno, y con mis zapatos nuevos, es mejor que corras. — no se lo repetí dos veces. Me miro con esos ojos de borracho y salió a trompicones de la sala.

— No tenías por qué hacer eso… — dijo ella a mis espaldas, acomodándose la ropa, y con evidente borrachez en el rostro. — Él puede tocar lo que quiera, él…— eso me cabreo.

— él es un idiota que antes de entrar en ti, ya se está corriendo. — dije enojado.

— tu que vas a saber, eres viejo, eres...

Entonces la calle con mi boca. Aproveche que iba a insultarme y metí mi lengua, ejerciendo el dominio que Jacob jamás podría ni sobrio. Mi lengua saboreo y mis dientes mordieron delicadamente su labio inferior. Ella al principio no sabía que estaba pasando, pero se dejó ir, sumisa, dejando que yo hiciera todo el trabajo y gimiendo de gusto.

— Esto es lo que sé. — dije rompiendo el beso y mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos azules que estaba oscureciéndose por la lujuria. — esto es lo que se hacer.

Volví a besarla, dura y sensualmente, pasándole mi lengua entre los labios y entrando cuando ella abrió ligeramente la boca. Ella llevo sus manos a mi pelo y los enredó, jalándome para que vacilara y ella tomara el dominio, pero eso solo me prendió más y se lo mostré, pegándole mi abultada erección entre las piernas. Ella jadeo y yo la tomé de los muslos, apretándoselos como tanto quería y yendo más allá, levantándola sin esfuerzo, haciendo que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura y haciendo que se pegara más a mí.

La lleve hasta la pared y pegue su espalda en ella.

— esto. — dije frotándome descaradamente en su sexo. Ella gimió. — Esto es lo que Jacob no puede hacer, ni hará — volví a pegarme a ella y ella volvió a gemir. — esto es lo que un hombre hace. — dije frotándome en ella, llevando mis labios a su hombro descubierto y mordiéndolo ligeramente, haciéndola estremecer. Deje besos por su clavícula, cuello, mentón y lóbulo, haciéndola gemir y seguir frotándose sobre mi duro miembro, volviéndome loco. — Esto es lo que un viejo provoca en ti. — pero no continúe besándola, solo la mire a los ojos y ella también. Los dos jadeando y retándonos a continuar.

Si era sincero, era difícil saber si podía continuar.

— ¿Bella? — Rosalie entro a la sala y yo la baje apresuradamente, pegándola más a la pared y poniéndole una mano en la boca para que se callara. Estábamos protegidos por la oscuridad que la puerta nos brindaba, gracias a Dios — ¿estás aquí? — ella espero unos segundos, pero al no ver movimiento, simplemente cerró la puerta y se fue.

Mierda que cerca estuvimos.

— quiero ir a casa. — dijo cuándo quite mi mano de su boca, llevando sus manos a su vestido y bajándoselo. Su rostro estaba rojo y avergonzado. — y quiero irme ya. — yo solo asentí a su orden y tome mi chaqueta del sofá, la seguí tiempo después. Ella no se despidió de nadie, simplemente siguió su camino hasta la puerta y salió al frio exterior.

La muy inteligente no había traído un saco o algo que la protegiera del frio de la madrugada.

— ten. — dije poniéndole el mío en los hombros. Ella solo asintió y se metió más entre el saco, protegiéndose. — vamos a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Intenso… ejejejje Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? xD <strong>

**Agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a todas (tanto Fanfiction como Facebook y hasta mis lectoras fantasmas jejeje xB) por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben cómo me encantan, me alegran y me hacen el día! Lo juro, son las mejores! :3 también por agregarme como favorita y alertas:**

A mis** más de 150 chicas **en** Facebook que me comentan y me dan like! :3 **También A:** KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; pili; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; . .Night; ; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; IxaFreakBedoya; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; covaric; ; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; Diana; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; karen medina; Vero Grey Cullen; Hanna Daz; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson; Diana; NaNYs SANZ; Sindey Uchiha Hale MAlfoy; elena robsten; phoenix1993; kimberly zapin; isdur; whitiee; Nadiia16; Heart on Winter; semivampiro; guest; Grecia Anastacia; Romina512; Lyd Macan; cinsygonzalez; Hanna Daz; RoseCaoba; isa Kathe; pili; mahely; Aru1313; LeviCullen; ashleyswan; chovitap; Issa Swan De Cullen; eli1901; Maayraaykalebb; ztrella znxez; ; ****GATITHA VAMPIRICA****; Glam09; ****WEN LISS****; miki03; ; BeLeNxiiiZzz; NS-jasper; Lady Etain Engel; lalyrobsten; marcelw; Lore562; anekka; yeray; NaNYs SANZ; Loca anonima; .750; Littleponny123; FerHdePattinson; Tanya Masen Cullen; Zafirocullen22; MarielaArgent; vampire1312; emily-FC; Diablillo07; mmavic81; susana vazquez; Aliz Cullen; sarita1234; Anayka16; Casandra D´Everlak; sandy56; Natsumi Miu Royama Godo; AAPD1095; EsteVas; Naty de Mikaelson; Gaby Rivera; ; Liza de Cullen; AdriZuMe Cullen; gears5233; Stefanny Cullen-Swan; caritoreh; rjanavajass; ang3lpop; keit Alice Cullen Masen; Maciel Vulturi de Salvatore; ; Narraly; tinavcullen; JELEY20; Yoliki; ****LUNATICO0030****; Mikagiss; Allegra Salvatore; Is Swan**

**Muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia se va a desarrollar con diferentes puntos de vista o POV´s porque así me imaginé la historia y así la escribí. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan estan los reviews o en mis mensajes privados igual pueden enviarme sus dudas. Los nombres de los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

**¡100 REVIEWS! ¡GRACIAAS CHIC S! ¡SON LO MEJOR! :') **

_Reviews:_

_Hanna Daz: hola Hanna, el punto uno y dos todavía faltan algunos caps para explicarlo pero te adelanto que Masen no odia a su padre, no. por ahí no va la cosa jejeje el punto tres, si, Masen se pone celoso, nosotras sabemos que se pone celoso, pero él no lo sabe, o no le quiere poner nombre a ese sentimiento que lo carcome cuando la ve cerca de otro hombre, como más adelante también veras jejejej el punto cuatro... ps que más va a pasar: cerveza + prohibiciones sexuales + Bella con otro hombre = Masen Cavernícola jejejej xD gracias por leerme y comentar! Nos leemos pronto! ;)_

_laucami: hola, gracias! :3 y yo espero seguir leyéndote xB ! Nos leemos luego, saludos! :3_

_cary: jajajajja es gallina Black xD oh un nuevo apodo! jajajja xD bueno el cap aquí lo tienes, dime que te parece jejeje xD nos leemos en el siguiente! Igual tú,, cuídate! Saludos!_

_pili: ajajjaja ook, lo tomare en cuenta! ;) por tomarte el tiempo de alegrarme el día en cada cap jejejej espero leerte pronto! saludos!_

_IxaFreakBedoya: ya era el maldito Masen mojabragas, ahora es ultramaldito Masen empapabragas jajajajja xD otro apodo! xD jajajaja oh, entonces soy de las tuyas jejejej bueno, tu lee y dime si hay arrepentimientos! ;) se puede decir que si son traumas, ya veremos! Pero falta poco, eso sí se los puedo adelantar, falta poco para saber del pasado de Masen, tengan paciencia jejeje xD al contrario, amo tus pergaminos jajajjaja me divierten xD igualmente feliz noche y feliz lectura! Nos leemos pronto! Saludos!_

**La página de Facebook es muy nueva, pero la pueden buscar como Facebook (punto) com (barra) pages (barra) Marie (guion corto) Edwards, de todas formas la página esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, cuando quieran jejejje.**

**El cap de hoy está escrito en dos diferentes tipos de narración, la primera es Isabella cruda, la siguiente es la Isabella normal. Ahora sí! Gracias por todo, sin más aquí el siguiente cap. Espero lo disfruten:**

**Bella POV.**

Domingo, Diez, quince de la mañana. El sonido de un taladro está moliendo mis oídos. Ellos laten y mi cabeza protesta, pero no sé de dónde provenía el molesto sonido, solo sé que de alguna parte de la casa.

Medio día. Me levanto corriendo de la cama y vomito todo lo que llevo en el estómago, que es más del noventa por ciento alcohol. Me siento muy mal. Creo que tenía jaqueca y cruda. Odio mi vida.

Dos y cinco de la tarde. El sonido del taladro se siente más cercano, ya no sé si está dentro de mi cabeza o muy cerca de mí. Lupe entra a la habitación y me ve con irritación. Se va. Sigo odiando mi vida.

Dos y media de la tarde. Algo viscoso y asqueroso entra a mi boca, pienso en vomitarlo, pero no tengo nada en el estómago. Me lo trago. La tortura continua por media hora más.

Cuatro de la tarde. Lupe está tocándome los pechos y más abajo. No sé qué rayos pasa. La cabeza ya no me duele mucho, pero tampoco quiero recordar nada. Lo único que sé, es que el agua parece aplacar a mi pobre estómago, lo relaja. El baño es muy bueno. Ya no odio tanto mi vida.

Cinco de la tarde. Me despierto sin ganas de vomitar. Lupe entra en ese momento y me da unas pastillas. Las tomo. El dolor de cabeza desaparece a los minutos. Ya no odio para nada mi vida. Odio más que nunca a Masen.

Seis de la tarde. Lupe trae mi cena. Decido bajar a comer para moverme un poco. Mi celular empieza a sonar. Es Jacob.

— ¿hola?

— _¡oh, Isabella es bueno oír tu voz! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?_

— hola, estoy bien, estoy en mi casa. Dormí casi todo el día, la cruda me atacó horrible, ¿tu como estas?

— _bien. Me preocupaba que te hayas quedado con ese monstruo, ¿lo conoces? ¿Te hizo algo? Rosalie me escucho decir que te habías quedado con él, pero que cuando ella fue a verte ya no estabas y yo no te volví a ver, ¿él te llevo contra tu voluntad?_

— hola, sí, estoy bien, estoy en mi casa. Dormí casi todo el día, la cruda me atacó horrible, ¿tú como estas?

— _¿B?_

— qué bueno, nos vemos mañana. Besos.

Tal vez la cruda haya pasado, pero la vergüenza no. Y no quería hablar con Jacob, no hasta que la escenita de anoche se me haya borrado de la mente.

Llego al comedor, arrastrando mis pies y me siento en mi lugar habitual.

— vaya, ya era hora que nos honres con su presencia. — miro hacia Masen, irritada. Desvió la mirada hacia sus labios y me pongo roja.

— hoy no se siente bien, no la molestes. — me defiende Lupe. Le sonrió. Apenas.

— después de la cantidad de alcohol que tomó anoche, era obvio este estado en el que está. — se burla.

— cállate, te odio. — digo llevándome las manos a la cabeza, tratando de mantenerla pegada a mi cuerpo.

Lupe me da algo para comer, algo que no sabe a nada, pero que mantiene mi estómago tranquilo.

— ¡oh, Lupe esto esta riquísimo! — Masen come como neandertal. Odio verlo comer así.

— ¿no puedes comer como la gente civilizada?

— no. — me contesta con la boca llena.

El horrible sonido de una alarma hace que instintivamente me tape los oídos. Nosotros no tenemos alarmas.

— ¡Masen ven acá! — era papá. Él había salido. ¿Seguíamos estando en domingo?

— ¡ay que pendejo! — Masen se levanta. A los pocos minutos la alarma deja de sonar. Él regresa al comedor.

— Nosotros no tenemos alarma — comento lo obvio. Mi cerebro no está funcionando como debería.

— ya se eso genio. Yo las instale esta mañana mientras tú dormías la cruda. Los dígitos son 5420, en ese orden. No lo olvides.

— 5…

— 5420, por dios, es fácil. Cinco, cuatro, veinte — dijo alargando los números, como si estuviese hablando con una estúpida. — te lo tatuare en la frente para que nunca lo olvides.

— eres un idiota. — esta vez no me tapo la boca ni me sorprendo. Con él, realmente necesitaba expresar lo que era. — ¿solo es en la puerta principal?

— no, en todas las puertas y ventanas que pueden usarse como entrada. La de tu balcón también tiene.

Dejo caer la cuchara. Él estuvo en mi cuarto. Él estuvo en mi cuarto instalando una alarma. Él estuvo en mi cuarto instalando una alarma mientras yo dormía en topless. Él me vio mis pechos.

Ruborizada lo miro entre las pestañas, pero él parece ajeno a mi sufrimiento.

— ¿y… como es que entraste a mi cuarto? — pregunto ruborizada.

— Lupe me dejo entrar. Ella estaba ahí todo el tiempo. — suspire agradecida. — por cierto, linda peca. — casi escupo el bocado que me lleve a la boca. Casi me ahogo al tragarlo.

Sabía a qué peca se refería el muy cabrón. A la pequeña que tenía casi junto a mi pezón izquierdo. Tenía dos más en el derecho y unas más pequeñas entre mis pechos.

El apetito se había ido, así que me levanto de mi lugar y me dirijo a mi cuarto. En efecto, la alarma está allí, soltando una luz parpadeante.

Él me vio en topless… y por alguna razón, eso dejaba erectos mis pezones.

Mi celular volvió a sonar.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — era Rosemmett.

— no me sentía bien y me fui a mi casa. — _- fui atacada sexualmente por mi guardaespaldas, y si eso no era todo, mi cuerpo me había traicionado y le había excitado ser dominada por el treintón._ - jamás saldría eso de mi boca. — Jacob me hablo y…

— ay, sale bye. Te dejo, Alice me llama. Chao, hasta mañana. — nada como nombrar a Jacob para evitarme una extensa platica en el teléfono.

Ocho y media de la noche. Mi estúpido cuerpo recuerda a Masen y lo que hizo. Mis labios se sienten más hinchados y mis pechos buscan atención. Mi sexo palpita de solo pensar en su apellido. Estoy mentalmente cansada como para satisfacerme a mí misma. Trato de dormir.

Dos en punto de la mañana del lunes. Me levanto gimiendo, con las piernas temblándome y los pezones sensibles. El recuero del sueño aun es fresco y muy vivido. Soñé con Masen. Soñé con Masen y lo peor, tuve mi primer orgasmo.

En el sueño, yo seguía en casa de los Stanley, divirtiéndome con Jacob y dándole celos a Mike, pero de repente alguien me toma de la cintura y me pega a su pecho. Asustada, trato de ver quién es. Masen baja la mirada y me guiña un ojo…

"_- ¿bailamos? -" Me susurra al odio, y la fiesta cambia de una universitaria a una de sociedad. Él se ve hermoso con su nuevo corte y su traje, pero este traje no es como el de anoche, este traje resaltaba sus bíceps, su pecho y más abajo, sus piernas y su erección. Eso me vuelve loca, ver el bulto de su pene erecto y por mí._

_En el baile, estábamos bailando muy pegados, él sostenía mi pierna derecha y su erección la restregaba en mi sexo, excitándome._

"_- ¿ya te he dicho lo bella que te ves hoy? -" y entonces me besa, pegando sus labios a los míos y luego pasando su caliente lengua sobre mis labios. Involuntariamente abro mi boca y él la penetra, dominándome. Después de unos segundos, se separa en busca de aire. Yo me siento caliente, de la cabeza a los pies. "- es hora.-" Me susurra al odio, me aleja de la fiesta y me lleva a la sala. La sala está vacía y oscura. Perfecta. Él no me deja admirar más allá de la oscuridad. Rápidamente me da la vuelta y me levanta, automáticamente enredo mis piernas en su cintura. Él me toma del trasero y me restriega su erección mientras me muerde el cuello. Eso me vuelve loca. "- mía, toda mía.-" Dice posesivo mientras sigue levantando la falda del vestido. "- no puedo verte, necesito verte.-" él toma la parte trasera del cierre y desgarra mi vestido en dos. Sus ojos grises oscuros, me excitan más de lo que debería, me siento loca de lujuria, muy excitada._

"_- apresúrate.-" le digo mordiéndole el cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo. Mientras más lo apresuro, más rápido rompe la tela de mi vestido, hasta que finalmente logra quitármelo._

_Mis pechos están libres. Él rápidamente me azota en la pared y me toma de los pechos, acariciando mis pezones con sus pulgares y amasándolos. De repente baja la cara y se lleva el izquierdo a la boca, chupando y mordiendo, volviéndome loca. Mi sexo reclama atención, así que me froto contra él. Él está aún más excitado. Toma mi otro pecho y repite el proceso._

"_- sabes tan rico.-" dice soltando sonoramente mi pezón. Lleva una mano hacia mis bragas y las hace a un lado. Bruscamente mete un dedo y me acaricia de arriba para abajo, esparciendo mi humedad. "-estas tan mojada.-" yo descaradamente me froto en su dedo. Él accidentalmente toca mi clítoris y yo me retuerzo. "- pero que niña mimada más traviesa.-" dice con una sonrisa de lado. Yo vuelvo a frotarme en su dedo. Él mete un dedo en mi vagina y me acaricia el clítoris con el pulgar. Yo gimo alto y desvergonzadamente. "- eso te gusta.-" él mete otro dedo y bombea más rápido mientras acaricia mi clítoris con fuerza. Con la otra mano, acaricia mi pecho derecho y se lleva el izquierdo a la boca. Yo muevo mis caderas al ritmo que él marca. Él domina. Ya no aguanto más._

"_- ya no aguanto más."_

"_- aguantaras hasta que yo te diga.-" me gruñe. Metiéndose de nuevo el pecho a la boca y lamiendo mi pezón con más fuerza. Succiona y tira de él. Vuelvo a gemir. "- quiero oírte de nuevo.-" dice tirando de mi pezón derecho mientras hace lo mismo con el izquierdo en su boca, dejándolo entre sus dientes y causándome estremecimientos. Yo obedezco y gimo más fuerte. "-más.-" dice moviendo más rápido sus dedos. Sacando y metiendo, sacando y metiendo, más rápido, más duro. Presiona mi botón sensible y yo me arqueo y grito de placer, pero aun no me deja llegar. Sigue bombeando y yo me siento más cerca, mi vientre empieza a sentir cosquillas, mis piernas, mi sexo se aprieta alrededor de sus gloriosos dedos._

"_- por favor.-"suplico entre gemidos. Él suelta mi pezón de su boca y sube, dejando pequeñas mordidas en el camino, hasta llegar a mi cuello._

"_- por favor ¿Qué?-" dice mordiendo mi lóbulo._

"_- por favor Masen.-" él se aleja, viéndome a los ojos._

"_-no.-" dice secamente. "- sabes lo que quiero escuchar."_

"_- por favor.-" Suplico de nuevo._

"_- por favor ¿Qué?-" repite. Se lo que quiere y se lo doy para que él me de lo que yo quiero._

"_- por favor amo-" él sonríe y se acerca a mi cuello, mordiéndolo, mientras juguetea con mi pecho y sus dedos se mueven más rápido. Estoy más cerca. Gimo fuertemente, mientras mi cabeza descansa en la pared y mis manos aprietan sus hombros._

"_- esa es mi chica.-" dice mientras sus dedos van más duro y más a fondo. Su pulgar hace movimientos más frenéticos, en círculos. Yo me siento venir. Aprieto los dedos con mis paredes al llegar y grito "amo" mientras me corro, intenso y poderoso, así siento el orgasmo. Estremecedor. Él retira sus dedos y se los lleva a la boca. "- sí, sabía que sabrías tan rico." Y hace un ruido excitante al retirarse los dedos de la boca. "- tan dulce."_

Entonces me desperté.

Jamás en mi vida había soñado algo tan intenso como eso. Ya no pude seguir durmiendo después de eso, si cerraba los ojos, aun podía recordar sus mordidas y como se sentían sus dedos dentro de mí. Lo peor era la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la boca. Que estúpida era realmente.

Me levante de la cama, con las piernas temblorosas, y me acerque al balcón, puse la contraseña que Masen me había dado y salí al frio de la madrugada. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente y sentir el frío se sentía bien en todo mi cuerpo. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, vi amanecer un nuevo día. El sol apenas salía y los pajaritos ya empezaban a levantarse y a cantar.

Un movimiento sospechoso entre los árboles, me alerto de que alguien estaba ahí, así que me quede quieta, esperando. Masen salió a los minutos, sudado. Otra vez la sonrisa tonta apareció involuntariamente en mi rostro, así como el palpitar de mi sexo y el humedecimiento con él. Me forcé a borrar la estúpida sonrisa.

Él dejo de trotar y se tiró al piso, haciendo lagartijas y marcando sus brazos a la perfección. Hizo cien lagartijas, con dos manos, con una mano y con los dedos de una mano. Impresionante. Luego se puso a saltar con una cuerda que llevaba atada en la cintura, tal como lo hacían los boxeadores. Muchos saltos. Después de eso, entró por la puerta del servicio y yo deje de tenerle interés al patio.

Me puse mi albornoz y salí de mi cuarto. Encontré a Masen en la cocina haciéndose un batido.

— buenos días. — dije sonriéndole. Él inmediatamente dejo de apretar el botón de la licuadora y me miró con una ceja alzada.

Yo no pude evitar dirigir mis ojos hacia sus dedos. Mi sexo volvió a palpitar, como si los reconociera o una tontería así.

— ¿Qué haces? — seguí intentando hacer que hable, creo que para saber si la voz dominante de mi sueño era la de Masen o solo un producto de mi dañada mente.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa? — dijo viéndome ligeramente sorprendido. Para mi desgracia, la voz dominante y esta, eran las mismas. Eso me hizo estremecer. — ¿Qué haces jodiendo a estas horas?

— hay escuela, hoy es lunes.

— ¿no me jodas? Pensé que era domingo. Que estúpido, gracias Bella. — eso me hizo rodar los ojos. Poco a poco se iba mi buen humor por el retrete. — ¿y, que mierda quieres? — dijo después de unos momentos incómodos en silencio.

_- buena pregunta, ¿Qué quiero?...-_ pensé, frunciendo el ceño al no saber la respuesta.

— es algo curiosa tu pregunta, es decir, quiero muchas cosas, pero a la vez no sé qué quiero, y no sabré que contestarte porque no… sé… que quiero. — le fui bajando a mi intensa respuesta cuando vi su cara de perplejidad.

Me coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, esperando su respuesta. Él tardó unos momentos en contestar.

— Bueno, — dijo en un suspiro. — esta mierda se puso incomoda, yo me largo. — tomó su batido, poniéndolo en un vaso y se alejó de mí. — No se me vaya a pegar lo enfermó.

Eso me enfureció, así que tome lo que estaba en la mesa y se lo aventé a la cabeza. El encabezado del periódico de hoy, quedó boca abajo cuando golpeó su nuca e hizo un sonido sordo al caer al piso.

— ¡te odio, eres un idiota! — él solo se agacho a recoger el periódico.

— gracias, se me olvidaba. — y se lo puso debajo del brazo antes de salir de la cocina.

— ¡aaaaaaaah! — grite de frustración.

_- ¡eres una estúpida! ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡¿Masen?! Ese idiota solo vive para él y para nadie más. ¿Y qué sí soñaste con él? Él no puede saber eso, además el beso en casa de los Stanley fue para demostrar un punto, no para algo más. -_ me recriminaba a mí misma mientras me preparaba para ir a la escuela. _- un sueño húmedo lo puede tener cualquiera y con quien sea. Masen solo fue el recuerdo de la fiesta, además ¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas? Solo fue un sueño, nada más. No es como si en la vida real Masen quisiera un revolcón contigo. Vuelve a enfundarte tus pantalones de mujer y dejar de ser una patética niña. Solo fue un sueño, uno húmedo, pero un sueño a fin de cuentas._

Estuve a punto de abofetearme a mí misma, en lugar de eso, solo respire tres veces y salí de mi cuarto, un poco más relajada. Al bajar las escaleras con la vista hacia abajo, casi choco con Masen, si no fuese porque él me tomó de los hombros y me detuvo.

Estúpidamente volví a mirar sus manos y me ruborice, causando que él levantara una ceja, interrogante.

— sé que me voy a arrepentir mucho de esto, pero… ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Estas enferma? ¿Por qué tu cara se pone roja? — eso solo hizo ponerme aún más roja. Él llevo una mano a m frente y luego coloco sus dos manos en mi cara, examinándome. _- ¿cuándo dejare de pensar en el sueño? -_ lloriqueé internamente.

— Na-nada. No me pasa nada, ¿me puedes soltar ya? Tocas mucho para alguien que dice odiarme. — él soltó una risilla.

— tienes que aprender que esto es tocar. — Sin vergüenza alguna, llevó sus dos manos a mis pechos, _- ¡como en el sueño!... ¡Cállate!-._ Yo estaba tan sorprendida y roja de la… vergüenza, que no me moví ni dije nada. — Y esto, — dijo llevando sus manos de nuevo a mi rostro. — es mera preocupación. Has estado actuando rara, no vayas a contraer alguna jodida cosa como gripa o algo así. — y entonces quitó sus manos de mi rostro.

— No, yo… me siento bien, es solo que anoche no pude dormir bien, ósea, al principio no me costó nada dormirme. Duermo como un bebé, pero después estuve… dando… vueltas... — detuve mi vomito verbal a tiempo, justo cuando él volvía a verme raro.

— Ehm… sí, lo que digas. Iré a vestirme. — y se alejó casi corriendo las escaleras.

Al bajar las escaleras me dirigí al comedor, donde mi fruta y un pan tostado con mermelada me esperaban.

— gracias Lupe, esto se ve rico.

— de nada niña. Aquí tienes el periódico. — yo le di un beso en la mejilla y tomé el periódico.

Casi me ahogo cuando leí el titular:

_**CANDIDATO AL GOBIERNO DEL ESTADO ES ATACADO.**_

— pero que rayos…

**CANDIDATO AL GOBIERNO DEL ESTADO ES ATACADO.**

El candidato a la gubernatura, Charles Swan, fue atacado el viernes en la mañana por una persona desconocida. Ni el propio charles ni su hija fueron quienes levantaron el reporte, sino una vecina que pasaba por la calle y vio lo ocurrido. Ella acudió inmediatamente a la policía y describió al atacante. _"si, él hombre iba en un auto negro, pero los vidrios no eran polarizados. Claramente era un hombre caucásico, rubio, de unos treinta a cuarenta años más o menos, pero no pude ver más. Al momento de disparar, mi instinto me dijo agáchate y eso hice"_ concluyó la vecina.

Los oficiales inmediatamente llegaron al lugar de los hechos, pero ni la hija ni el candidato se encontraban en casa. Al parecer la señora de la limpieza tampoco sabía nada, pues al momento de preguntarle, ella contesto. _"no, no. Yo no sé nada, yo entro por detrás y salgo por detrás, jamás me fije en el auto de mi niña. De saberlo, yo misma mataba a quien intento dañar a mi niña"._

Los oficiales determinaron que el automóvil de la víctima fue el que le salvo la vida al recibir todos los impactos de bala. La calle fue cerrada durante unas horas para recoger cualquier tipo de evidencia, pero solo se encontraron los casquillos de bala. La policía y los encargados de balística están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dar con el responsable en el menor tiempo posible. Aun no hay sospechosos.

_Más información, pág. 5_

— Lupe… — dije alzando la vista de la noticia.

— mi niña, yo no sabía nada. Cuando llegaron los policías estaba muy asustada, yo creí que algo les había pasado en el trabajo o en la escuela. Jamás pensé que te pasaría en la casa. — yo le sonreí para tranquilizarla. — Mi niña, que bueno que ahora tienes al señor Masen, él es bueno, él cuidara de ti. Yo lo sé.

Él carraspeo a mis espaldas, sabía que era él porque era el único en esta casa que utilizaba Hugo Boss.

— ¿lista para ir a la escuela? — por la cara que puso Lupe sabía que estaba utilizando el traje de Dolce & Gabbana que le había comprado, ahora ¿Cuál era? Por mi salud mental no quería saberlo. — Isabella muévete.

Entonces me vire.

Él estaba apoyado en la puerta sonriéndole a Lupe. Me solté la coleta y deje que mi cabello creara una cortina para tapar mi estúpido rubor; tomé mi mochila y me la lleve al hombro.

— ¿Cómo iremos a clase? — pregunte al recordar a mi pobre bebé, que de seguro en estos momentos solo sería chatarra. Suspire con pesar.

Él agito las llaves de un coche.

— Charlie me dio las llaves del suyo, dice que hará que Harry pase por él. — yo solo asentí.

— bueno, entonces en marcha.

Una cosa era llevar a mi guardaespaldas a una fiesta, pero a la escuela…

Hoy sería un día jodidamente épico para recordar.

* * *

><p><strong>Me voy de viaje, por eso actualizo antes… SORPRESA! xD nos vemos en el próximo cap! :3 actualizare al regresar!<strong>

**Les gusto mi nota periodística?! Jejejje espero que haya quedado bien.**

**Que les pareció el sueño de mimada?! Jajajja Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? xD **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a todas (tanto Fanfiction como Facebook y hasta mis lectoras fantasmas jejeje xB) por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben cómo me encantan, me alegran y me hacen el día! Lo juro, son las mejores! :3 también por agregarme como favorita y alertas:**

A mis** más de 200 chicas **en** Facebook que me comentan y me dan like! :3 **También A:** KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; ****pili****; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; . .Night; ; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; ****IxaFreakBedoya****; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; ****covaric****; ; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; ****Diana****; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; ****karen medina****; Vero Grey Cullen; ****Hanna Daz****; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson; Diana; NaNYs SANZ; Sindey Uchiha Hale MAlfoy; elena robsten; phoenix1993; ****kimberly zapin****; isdur; whitiee; Nadiia16; Heart on Winter; semivampiro; ****guest****; Grecia Anastacia; Romina512; Lyd Macan; cinsygonzalez; Hanna Daz; RoseCaoba; isa Kathe****;****mahely****; Aru1313; LeviCullen; ashleyswan; chovitap; Issa Swan De Cullen; eli1901; Maayraaykalebb; ztrella znxez; ; ****GATITHA VAMPIRICA****; Glam09; ****WEN LISS****; miki03; ; BeLeNxiiiZzz; NS-jasper; Lady Etain Engel; lalyrobsten; marcelw; Lore562; anekka; yeray; NaNYs SANZ; Loca anonima; .750; Littleponny123; FerHdePattinson; Tanya Masen Cullen; Zafirocullen22; MarielaArgent; vampire1312; emily-FC; Diablillo07; mmavic81; susana vazquez; Aliz Cullen; sarita1234; Anayka16; Casandra D´Everlak; sandy56; Natsumi Miu Royama Godo; AAPD1095; EsteVas; Naty de Mikaelson; Gaby Rivera; ; Liza de Cullen; AdriZuMe Cullen; gears5233; Stefanny Cullen-Swan; caritoreh; rjanavajass; ang3lpop; keit Alice Cullen Masen; Maciel Vulturi de Salvatore; ; Narraly; tinavcullen; JELEY20; Yoliki; ****LUNATICO0030****; Mikagiss; Allegra Salvatore; Is Swan; pixieonalamb; Roro Whitlock; Alexitha; harpohe1989; Cullen´vulturi; Lunita Balck27; nelithaa-bella; Liiz Stewart´Salvatore; Reader Spark; ; shamyx; ****Anahicm09; ****cary; Dacil23; ****Adry; l****aucami; Keit**** Cullen; ****mary baltazar**

**Muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia se va a desarrollar con diferentes puntos de vista o POV´s porque así me imaginé la historia y así la escribí. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan estan los reviews o en mis mensajes privados igual pueden enviarme sus dudas. Los nombres de los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

**¡111 REVIEWS! ¡GRACIAAS! ¡SON LOS MEJORES! :') **

_Reviews:_

_Hanna Daz: ajajjajajaj xD si verdad, quien no quisiera dormir/soñar/tener uno asi como Neandertal Masen?! Jajajja xD PD: de nada, seguiremos en contacto y cualquier duda que pueda decirte, lo hare! ;) nos seguimos leyendo! :3_

_Pili: gracias pili! Eres un amor :3 nos seguimos leyendo! :B saludos! Que estes bien! :)_

_cary: jajajja ya podras imaginarte que es lo que le pasara a la dichosa! ;) jajajaj xD ¿tu crees que ella seguirá durmiendo asi? ;) ajajajaj gracias a ti, nos seguimos leyendo!_

_IxaFreakBedoya: donde quedaste Ixa?! :( me abandonaste! T.T jajajja xD_

_MARIEL RUIZ: ¡MAMEEEE! Sabía que ibas a caer! xD yo también te amoo, lo sabes! :) pero no voy a darte adelantos porque seas mi mamee, no señor, todas parejas jajajjaja xD gracias por leerme mamee! :*_

**La página de Facebook es muy nueva, pero la pueden buscar como Facebook (punto) com (/) pages (/) Marie (-) Edwards, de todas formas la página esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, cuando quieran jejejje.**

**DATO: en el cap salen Harry y Sue, pero no tienen relacion alguna, ninguno se conoce.**

**Ahora sí! Gracias por todo, sin más aquí el siguiente cap. Espero lo disfruten:**

**Charlie POV.**

Unos golpees en la puerta llamaron mi atención.

— ¡adelante!

— Charlie. — la cabeza de Harry se asomó por un lado, inspeccionando el estudio.

— Harry, gracias por venir por mí. — dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Él abrió más la puerta y entro.

Harry es gerente de una de mis tiendas y uno de mis mejores amigos. Cuando vivía mi esposa, solíamos ir los tres a cenar y al teatro, luego de que ella falleciera me encerré tanto en mí mismo y en mi dolor, que deje de lado a muchas personas, mi calabacita es una de ellas. No mantuve el contacto con nadie hasta que supe por él mismo que había cerrado la empresa donde trabajaba y se había quedado sin empleo.

— tanto tiempo. — Harry estaba tan emocionado de verme que terminó abrazándome.

Yo no era muy afecto a los abrazos, aun después de tanto tiempo no solía demostrar mis sentimientos. A Sue le demostraba el poder que podía ejercer en ella, pero no un cariño y a mis empleados le demostraba el buen líder y jefe que era, pero no la gratitud y el aprecio que tenía por cada uno. Con mi calabacita era distinto, pero ella era tan parecida a mí, pues el afecto que le llegó a dar mi suegra era tan poco y tan raro, que un abrazo espontaneo entre nosotros se sentía un poco raro.

— sí, mucho tiempo mi amigo. — dije soltándolo cuando creí oportuno, pero palmeándolo en la espalda y sonriéndole.

— ¿listo?

— claro, solo guardo algunas cosas. — le dije mientras me regresaba a mi escritorio y guardaba algunos planos que me habían enviado para una nueva tienda en Los Ángeles. Si todo salía bien, hoy mismo estaría tomando un vuelo para ver cómo estaba yendo.

Lupe nos esperaba en la puerta con su habitual sonrisa de lado. Sabía que a ella le gustaban los hombres, todos los hombres de hecho. Ella era joven, un poco más que yo, y estaba llena de vida. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la casa, yo también le sonreí y le vi su rubor antes de que ella volteara y se fuera.

Un hombre de tez blanca estaba viendo hacia la casa. Él llevaba unos lentes de sol, impidiendo que pudiera reconocerle los ojos, pero sentí que la vista la tenía puesta en mí cuando lo mire abiertamente. Harry jamás se percató de nada, siguió hablando y riendo de la atracción que Lupe tenia hacia él, se subió al auto y lo prendió.

— ¿te vas a subir o me voy? — dijo aun riendo.

— sí, sí. — dije desviando la vista del hombre y subiéndome al coche. Harry aceleró y yo saque mi celular y le marque a Masen.

"— _**estoy haciendo algo mejor que contestarte, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, cuelga. Si es algo importante, déjame un mensaje y me pondré en contacto contigo luego."**_

— Masen, es urgente que me llames después de escuchar esto: hay alguien vigilando la casa, era un hombre de tez blanca, vestía pantalones y camisa negra, llevaba gorra y lentes de sol. Tal vez solo sea paranoia mía pero Lupe está sola en la casa y… — el mensaje se acabó y se colgó. No intente llamarlo otra vez porque lo esencial ya lo había dicho.

— ¿Quién es ese tal Masen? — preguntó Harry cuando guarde el celular.

— el guardaespaldas de mi hija. La está protegiendo después del accidente que tuvimos el viernes pasado…

Todo el camino de la casa a la empresa fue una larga historia sobre el accidente, Masen (Masen guardaespaldas, no Masen asesino) y mi reacción hacía el hombre de hace unos minutos.

— Es impresionante todo lo que me cuentas. — dijo aparcando el coche en mi lugar. — yo creí que como futuro gobernante ya deberías tener uno o dos guardaespaldas para ti y Bella. Ese tal Masen no puede estar aquí y haya todo el tiempo, su prioridad es tu hija. — iba a responder cuando un montón de gente se nos acercó al coche.

Iba tan concentrado en contarle los hechos que no había visto a la multitud que estaban esperando en las puertas de la empresa.

— señor Swan, señor Swan… — me llamaban de todos lados. Harry y yo apenas pudimos salir del coche.

— ¿Quién cree usted que pudo ser el causante del atentado?

— ¿cree usted que fue un acto de vandalismo?

— ¿ya se tiene algún sospechoso?

La prensa nos rodeaba, los flashes nos cegaban y los micrófonos me golpeaban la cara mientras intentaban conseguir una respuesta, pero hablaban todos a la vez y no entendía nada de nada.

— ¿fue un acto para refrenar su campaña?

— ¿Cómo está su hija?

El personal de seguridad de mi empresa salió de dos en dos para hacer a un lado a los reporteros mientras otros nos guiaban a Harry y a mí a la entrada. Fue toda una locura.

Harry y yo nos quedamos unos minutos parados en la seguridad de la empresa, viendo como los de seguridad les pedían a los reporteros que por favor desalojaran las instalaciones, pero ellos solo seguían tomando fotos y se empujaban unos contra otros.

— esto es una locura, mejor no salgas de aquí para nada. — dijo Harry guiándome hacía los elevadores y presionando el botón de arriba para subir. — llama a Bella, tal vez ella este en estas condiciones. — asentí y tome mi celular de nuevo, apreté dos y espere.

"— _**Hola por el momento no puedo contestarte, por favor deja un mensaje".**_

Esta vez no deje un mensaje, solo colgué e intente llamar a Masen.

"— _**estoy haciendo algo mejor que contestarte…**_

Volví a colgar.

— ninguno de los dos me contestan. Tal vez lo tengan apagado o en silencio, ella…

— bueno, tal vez era de esperarse, pero tranquilo Charlie, no le pasara nada. Si dices que Masen es tan impresionante como creo que me lo imagine, ella estará a salvo hasta de sí misma. Háblale cuando ya haya regresado a la casa. — sugirió Harry y yo a duras penas asentí.

Llegamos a mi piso, salude de un movimiento de cabeza a Sue y guie a Harry hasta mi oficina. Platicamos un poco de lo que había pasado en estos meses que no nos habíamos visto, (más que nada para distraerme) y desayunamos lo que Sue había pedido para nosotros.

Sin darme cuenta, las horas al lado de Harry pasaban muy rápido.

Unos golpecitos detuvieron nuestra conversación.

— ¿señor Swan? — dijo Sue asomándose apenas por la puerta.

— adelante Sue, ¿Qué pasa? — ella sonrió tímidamente, escondiendo su rubor.

— no quiero interrumpir señor, pero hoy tiene una junta a las once de la mañana, antes de eso necesita llamarle a Johnson, en la tarde tiene visita programada a los talleres… — se detuvo un momento y me miro entre las pestañas. — y el resto de la tarde libre. — su tono coqueto no pasó desapercibido para Harry, que me miro como diciendo _viejo lobo_ y yo no pude evitar reírme ligeramente.

— pasame la llamada de Johnson en unos minutos y avísame cuando ya haya llegado el arquitecto a las once para salir. — le guiñe un ojo y ella soltó una risilla tonta.

— como ordene. — _- ¡oh demonios!-_ había utilizado el "_como ordene"_ sexual. Su tono de voz, bajo y sensual, y su mirada sumisa me lo decían. Ella sabía cómo jugar sucio. Saludo a Harry y salió de la oficina. Harry solo me veía entre divertido y apenado.

— no es nada mío. — dijo lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

— no te juzgo, tal vez sea un momento de diversión entre ustedes, pero qué pensaría Bella si supiera.

— ella no se tiene por que enterar y si lo hace no tiene por qué decirme nada, ella es mi hija no…

— Tú esposa. — terminó por mí. — pero le estarías faltando a la memoria de su madre y eso no creo que lo aprecie mucho.

— Ya paso tanto tiempo… — dije en un suspiro. — además no es como si me fuera a casar con ella en las vegas, simplemente ella me da un aire de juventud, hasta que me canse y la despida.

— ¿pretendes ser un gobernador justo, cuando le haces eso a las mujeres que te satisfacen sexualmente? Ese no es el Charlie que conozco y por tu bien…

— me tachas de maldito, cuando la gente hace lo mismo siempre.

— a mí no me importa lo que hagan los demás, ¿no lo ves Charlie? Tú quieres gobernar, pero tienes que ser mejor que Aro, no exactamente igual. Tienes…— entonces el teléfono de la oficina sonó. _- salvado por la campana._

— tengo que tomar esta llamada, es urgente. — sabía que era una excusa, hasta él lo sabía. Él asintió y se encogió de hombros, se levantó de su lugar y se despidió de la mano.

— hasta pronto viejo amigo. Espero que lo que hablamos te haga reflexionar. — y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Dieron las once de la mañana y aún no había llegado el arquitecto, así que me dedique a los papeles del nuevo edificio. Mi celular vibro con un mensaje de mi calabacita.

**Tenía el cel en vibrador, ¿necesitas algo? No sé cómo estés en la oficina, pero aquí hay reporteros por toda la escuela preguntando por el accidente del viernes, ¿Qué digo?**

**PD: ¿puedo ponerle un bozal a Masen?**

**PD2: no es cierto. Te amo.**

Yo sabía que esos dos no se llevarían bien desde el principio, él es muy grosero y temía que eso se le pegara a ella, además solo de ver como Masen veía a mi hija ya era motivo suficiente para no permitirle acercársele, pero lo necesitaba. Él sabría cómo actuar en un escenario hostil, pensaría como asesino y sabría cómo mantenerla con vida. Dios me perdone, pero estaba mejor en manos de un asesino que de un policía. Los policías se corrompen fácilmente, él tenía un precio muy alto que no cualquiera pagaba, pero solo había algo que me quitaba el sueño todas las noches: _- ¿sería capaz Masen de llevársela?_ El único plan que se me ocurría era mantenerlos unidos, juntos a cada momento y que realmente se llegasen a conocer y él viera a la dulce niña que tenía entre las manos y se apiadara de llevársela.

Soñar no cuesta nada.

— _señor, ya lo están esperando. _— dijo Sue por el intercomunicador.

— gracias Sue. En un momento estoy ahí. — agarre los papeles de la nueva tienda y me fui a la junta. No podía esperar para tomar mi vuelo a Los Ángeles. Tal vez me llevaría a Sue en lugar de a Bella, después de todo necesitaban conocerse mejor ellos dos.

Llegue a la sala y me senté en mi lugar habitual, en la cabecera de la mesa. La sala de juntas era grande, dos veces mi oficina. Una mesa larga estaba puesta en medio del lugar y una mesa de bocadillos puesta a un costado. Tenía también un armario donde iban los abrigos. Del lado izquierdo se apreciaban los edificios más altos del _Times Square_, del lado derecho las puertas y ventanas eran de cristal que se oscurecían al apagar la luz.

El arquitecto estaba de espaldas a mí, preparando las cosas para su presentación de cómo quedaría la nueva tienda en Los Ángeles, también tenía una maqueta a un lado de la mesa y unos planos del otro.

— comencemos. — dije cuando él apago las luces. Inmediatamente las ventanas de ambos lados empezaron a oscurecerse, dejando la sala completamente oscura.

El proyector jamás se encendió.

No supe que pasaba hasta que sentí el filo de un cuchillo en el cuello.

— _si te mueves te mato._ — susurró un hombre en mi oído. Automáticamente entre en pánico, pero obedecí. — cierra la puerta con seguro Marcus. — _- ¿Marcus? El arquitecto no se llamaba Marcus, se llamaba Taylor…_

Escuche como ponían el seguro en la puerta. El hombre que estaba a mi espalda me tapo la boca mientras el tal Marcus me encintaba las muñecas en el reposa brazos y luego me ponía cinta en la boca.

— esto lo haremos rápido. — yo asentí. — tu hija se me escapo, tu chacha se salvó por la maldita alarma, pero ya no vuelvo a fallar. — yo negué. — esto es una visita de advertencia. Deja en paz a Aro Vulturi, deja de meterte con su campaña. Él seguirá siendo gobernador, sí o sí y tú ni el traidor de Masen podrán evitarlo. — el pomo de la puerta empezó a sonar al no poderse abrir.

— _¿señor Swan?_ — Sue intento abrir de nuevo pero nada. El que estaba a mi espalda me quito la cinta de la boca de un tirón, causándome dolor.

— dile que se largue, ¡Dile! — me dijo entre dientes.

— ¡es-estoy ocupado con lo-los planos Sue! — grite lo mejor que pude, pero la voz me tembló unas cuantas veces. — ¡esta-estamos bien! ¡no-no necesitamos nada! — el que estaba atrás de mi me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— _¿seguro señor? Se me olvido ponerle agua._ — ella intento abrir otra vez. — _¿no quiere que pase?_

— Deshazte de ella, o yo lo hago por ti y no te va a gustar verme follándomela — dijo entre dientes. Su aliento caliente y apestoso por un lado de mi cara.

— ¡no, estamos bien! ¡Largo!

— _pero señor…_

— ¡que te vayas! ¡Me-me estas interrumpiendo! — ella se quedó parada unos segundos y luego se fue.

— vaya, pero sí que eres obediente. — se burló el de atrás. Me tomo del cabello y me jalo la cabeza hacia atrás. — es así de simple. — me dijo pasándome el cuchillo por todo el cuello. — Olvídate de la candidatura, renuncia a ella. Vas a volver a perder, ¿Qué más da? — retiro el cuchillo y me soltó bruscamente, empujando mi cabeza hacia adelante. — y nada de decirle a Masen o a la policía. Te tenemos vigilado. Le dices a alguien y tu pequeña calabacita muere. Esta vez no hay fallos. — antes de irse volvió a encintarme la boca y salieron sin ser vistos.

Sue no tardó en llegar, al verme así soltó un gritito, pero yo le advertí con señas de la cabeza que no dijera nada. Ella entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¿señor, pero que paso? — bruscamente me quito la cinta de la boca. Solté un pequeño _Auch_.

— desátame, necesito salir de aquí. — ella volvió a su escritorio, tomo unas tijeras y regreso corriendo a la sala. Con cuidado corto las cintas de mis muñecas.

_- te tenemos vigilado. Le dices a alguien y tu pequeña calabacita muere… -_ la amenaza se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No podía usar el celular ni mi teléfono de la oficina, de seguro y estarían intervenidos.

_Necesito hablarle a Masen, préstame tu teléfono._

Le escribí en una post it a Sue. La aleje de la ventana más cercana cuando ella tomo su celular y me la lleve al baño de hombres.

— Charlie… — dijo ruborizada. Yo solo torcí los ojos._- ¿cómo podía tener ganas, después de lo sucedido?_

— entra, necesito hablar sin que nadie me vigile. — como todavía no recordaba el número de Masen, llame a mi bebé.

— _¿Sue? ¿Pasa algo? —_ dijo mi hija apenas contesto.

— ¿esta Masen contigo? _— _pregunte apresuradamente.

— _¿papá?_

— sí, calabacita soy papá, mi cel... se descargó, necesito hablar con Masen. — de fondo se escuchó insultos, que mientras se iba acercando el teléfono más audibles eran.

—… _¿ah sí? Pues tu jefe me la puede… ¿Qué quieres, no ves que te estoy defendiendo?_

— _mi papá quiere hablar contigo._

— _¿y ahora que es?_

— _no sé, toma la llamada._

— _primero salgamos de aquí. — _el sonido de las cámaras al tomar una fotos me llego quedamente. _— quítate si no quieres que te golpee._

— _ella es la que necesito que conteste. _— escuche la voz de un reportero.

— _Bella, por acá. _— esa fue la voz de Rosalie.

— _hasta que eres útil tortuga._

— _deja de decirle así. —_ dijo mi hija, luego se escuchó un golpe seco.

— _eso no era necesario mimada. —_ se escuchó el sonido de unas puertas cerrándose y luego el teléfono que pasaba de mano en mano. _— ¿Qué paso?_

— necesito que vengas a la oficina con Bella. Alguien estuvo aquí, me amenazó con matarla. Era el mismo que estaba parado afuera de la casa. Necesito protección Masen.

—... _mierda. Vamos para allá. _— y colgó.

Salimos del baño con algunas miradas que iban de lo divertidas a lo desaprobatorias. Si vez a tu jefe salir del baño con su secretaria, lo último que pasaría por tu mente seria que se estaban escondiendo de algo.

— _ya llegaron señor. —_ dijo Sue a los diez minutos por el intercomunicador. Yo salí de la oficina, tome a mi hija de la mano y me la lleve al baño, Masen nos seguía con una ceja levantada.

Cuando comprobé que no había nadie en el baño, le puse seguro a la puerta y me apoye en ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijeron los dos a la vez.

— tenía una junta con un arquitecto, para la nueva tienda que se construye en Los Ángeles, ¿recuerdas Calabacita? — ella asintió. — bueno, Sue me aviso que habían llegado…

Les conté lo que había pasado, la amenaza, mis manos atadas, lo que tuve que decirle a Sue para que no le hicieran nada, lo del hombre que vigilaba la casa.

— Aro debe de estar desesperado si te mando un asesino…

— ¿contrataron a un asesino? — jadeo mi bebé, interrumpiendo a Masen. — ¡Papá tenemos que ir a la policía y denunciar a Aro! Sue vio sus caras, ella podría atestiguar, podemos…

— no es tan fácil. — dijo Masen crípticamente. — Aro aun gobierna y con un mal paso que demos, nosotros seremos los muertos.

— pero…

— esto no se manejan con tus reglas pendejas de tu burbuja, Mimada. Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que tu cabecita puede comprender. — Masen se llevó un dedo a su mentón y lo golpeo ligeramente varias veces mientras se paseaba de aquí para allá, todo lo que el baño le daba, pensativo. — por la desesperación de ella, no pude verificar si había alguien vigilándote, lo cual es seguro. Por lo tanto sabrá que me llamaste, ósea que ya empezó otro tipo de juego Charlie. — dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos. — olvídate de las notitas de periódico ridículas, ahora es un nuevo nivel que no sabes, ni jamás sabrás, jugarlo solo.

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga? ¿Renunciar? Yo no puedo, yo quiero liberar a mi pueblo de las garras de ese demonio. — él volvió a pasearse por unos cuantos minutos.

— Espérenme un momento. — y saco su celular, marco y espero. — Garrett, te necesito hombre… no, no para eso idiota, ¿conoces el edificio ISA?... si, ese mero. Ven, tengo un trabajo para ti… idiota. — colgó y nos miró con una sonrisa enorme. — se me ocurrió la brillante idea de conseguirte un guardaespaldas a ti también Charlie, tengo un amigo que puede protegerlo a usted, mientras yo protejo a Mimada. — y volvió a sonreír. _- genial, dos asesinos bajo mi techo._ — ahora, ¿podemos salir de aquí? Esta mierda huele a mierda.

Media hora después, apareció en la puerta de la sala de juntas, siguiendo a Sue, Garrett Winslow, otro guardaespaldas, solo que este se veía más pulcro que Masen, pero tenía una mirada de loco peligroso más característico de un asesino en serie que de un guardaespaldas.

Ella le hizo una seña para que pasara y él entro en la sala. Sue cerró la puerta y se fue.

— Garrett… — Masen lo abrazó en cuanto este había cruzado la puerta, él nos veía con cara de _quienes son ustedes_. Calabacita no le quitaba la mirada de encima. — escucha, quiero que te encargues de Charlie y…

— ¿justo ahora, en frente de la chiquilla? — dijo sacando su arma.

— ¡no! — gritamos Calabacita y yo a la vez.

— ¡No, idiota! — Masen le quitó el arma de un jalón y se la estrelló en el pecho. — quiero que lo protejas imbécil. Todo el día, a todas horas y en todo momento. Para eso te llame.

— haberlo dicho antes animal. — dijo el tal Garrett torciendo los ojos. — Garrett Winslow, a sus servicios. — dijo acercándose a nosotros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, me tendió la mano y me la apretó.

— Cha-Charlie Swan. — dije aun asustado. Era demasiado viejo para dos sustos el mismo día. — u-un gus-gusto.

Él me soltó y saludo a mi hija, tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

— dígame algo Charlie, ¿tendré que utilizar un jodido esmoquin y armas secretas como: _Bond, James Bond_? — dijo emocionado.

— Pu-pues creo.

— ¡_geni_al! — la sonrisa destelló en los ojos de Garrett y ya no parecían tan letales, pero aun daba miedo.

— sí, eso lo veremos después, por ahora solo encárgate de protegerlo y luego veremos tu jodido traje. — dijo Masen, tomando su lugar a lado de mi hija.

— ¿y tú que harás? — le preguntó a Masen, guardándose el arma en la cintura del pantalón.

— protegeré a la Mimada. Créeme no es un placer. — él señalo a mi hija y ella lo mal miro.

— ¡uy, si, que desgracia te llevas! — yo carraspee, molesto por el comentario y ella solo se cruzó de brazos. — ni te enojes güerita que para que estas buena, además con ese carácter amargado le quitas todo lo bueno a los pocos atributos que tienes… estas en lo cierto Masen, no es un placer.

Entonces ella se levantó de un brinco de su lugar y casi se tiró encima de Garrett, pero Masen la detuvo por la cintura y la levanto como si no pasara nada.

— ¡suéltame!, ¡déjame demostrarle lo que la amargada le puede hacer!, ¡déjame!... ¡qué asco, suéltame! — no entendí que pasaba hasta que vi como ella trataba de alejarse de la entrepierna de Masen. — ¡Iu, depravado! — dijo sin poder alejarse mucho de él.

— ¡Masen, deja a mi hija en paz! — dije enojado, de seguro con toda la cara roja. Masen se rio, pero la dejo en el suelo.

— eres un idiota. — le dijo mi hija, golpeándolo en el pecho y separándose de él. Eso lo hizo reír todavía más.

— bueno, ya estuvo bien. — dije levantándome de mi asiento. — ¿Qué haremos ahora?

— ya se me ocurrirá algo, por lo pronto no te separes de Garrett jamás.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos en el próximo cap! :3 <strong>

**Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? xD **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a todas (tanto Fanfiction como Facebook y hasta mis lectoras fantasmas jejeje xB) por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben cómo me encantan, me alegran y me hacen el día! Lo juro, son las mejores! :3 también por agregarme como favorita y alertas:**

A mis** más de 200 chicas **en** Facebook que me comentan y me dan like! :3 **También A:** KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; pili; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; Angel of the Dark Night; catalina alarconcelis; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; IxaFreakBedoya; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; covaric; Lovely amg; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; Diana; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; karen medina; Vero Grey Cullen; Hanna Daz; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson; Diana; NaNYs SANZ; Sindey Uchiha Hale MAlfoy; elena robsten; phoenix1993; kimberly zapin; isdur; whitiee; Nadiia16; Heart on Winter; semivampiro; guest; Grecia Anastacia; Romina512; Lyd Macan; cinsygonzalez; Hanna Daz; RoseCaoba; isa Kathe; mahely; Aru1313; LeviCullen; ashleyswan; chovitap; Issa Swan De Cullen; eli1901; Maayraaykalebb; ztrella znxez; belgica orosgarcia; GATITHA VAMPIRICA; Glam09; WEN LISS; miki03; valentina delafuente; BeLeNxiiiZzz; NS-jasper; Lady Etain Engel; lalyrobsten; marcelw; Lore562; anekka; yeray; NaNYs SANZ; Loca anonima; Eliana peluso 750; Littleponny123; FerHdePattinson; Tanya Masen Cullen; Zafirocullen22; MarielaArgent; vampire1312; emily-FC; Diablillo07; mmavic81; susana vazquez; Aliz Cullen; sarita1234; Anayka16; Casandra D´Everlak; sandy56; Natsumi Miu Royama Godo; AAPD1095; EsteVas; Naty de Mikaelson; Gaby Rivera; Yolanda garguez; Liza de Cullen; AdriZuMe Cullen; gears5233; Stefanny Cullen-Swan; caritoreh; rjanavajass; ang3lpop; keit Alice Cullen Masen; Maciel Vulturi de Salvatore; fathy hurtado; Narraly; tinavcullen; JELEY20; Yoliki; LUNATICO0030; Mikagiss; Allegra Salvatore; Is Swan; pixieonalamb; Roro Whitlock; Alexitha; harpohe1989; Cullen´vulturi; Lunita Balck27; nelithaa-bella; Liiz Stewart´Salvatore; Reader Spark; FaNy GE; shamyx; Anahicm09; cary; Dacil23; Adry; laucami; Keit Cullen; mary Baltazar; Andrea chavezmunoz; cinti linda; SadisticTorment; Basileia75; MARIIBETT; MARIEL RUIZ. **

**Muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia se va a desarrollar con diferentes puntos de vista o POV´s porque así me imaginé la historia y así la escribí. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan estan los reviews o en mis mensajes privados igual pueden enviarme sus dudas. Los nombres de los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

**¡Más de 120 REVIEWS! ¡GRACIAAS! ¡SON LOS MEJORES! :') **

_Reviews:_

_Pili: hola pili gracias! Edward es un loquillo! Jajajjaj nos leemos pronto! Besos y abrazos._

_MARIEL RUIZ: ¡MAMEEEE! Tu y tu porno de veras! Jajajajaja ya mero mamee ya mero! ;) xD gracias por leerme no sabes cuanto significa para mi! :* te amooo!_

_IxaFreakBedoya: ajajjajajajjaj :3 aaah bueno, crei que ya no me querias! :( jajajja xB lee pace siempre será el perfecto Garrett (L) jejejeje nada, que se va a arrepentir si desde que la vio en foto le trae ganas jajajja simplemente, asi es de raro! xD ps no, ya vez que no falto mucho, estos dos se traen unas ganas… xD Charlie, se siente taaan solito! Pero no quiere a nadie tampoco… juuum. Nos leemos en el siguiente pergamino (esta vez sere paciente si no te leo! Promese! xB) besos y abrazos. _

_cary: ajajajjajjajaja un completo loquito. Gracias! :3 nos leemos, cuídate igualmente! :)_

_Hanna Daz: y tu donde quedaste?! O.o jejejjej_

**La página de Facebook es muy nueva, pero la pueden buscar como Facebook (punto) com (/) pages (/) Marie (-) Edwards, de todas formas la página esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, cuando quieran jejejje.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAP.**

**Ahora sí! Gracias por todo, sin más aquí el siguiente cap. Espero lo disfruten:**

**Bella POV.**

Iba por las calles con dirección a mi escuela. Él iba manejando a una velocidad un poco más alta que la permitida, llevaba sus lentes de sol puestos y el cabello se le veía mejor que nunca. Me picaba la mano por acariciarlo, sentir otra vez sus hebras suaves y cortas… su barba suave y delineada… sus labios suaves y carnosos… sus manos duras y calientes por todo mi…

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, borrando esas imágenes de mi mente y volteando la vista hacia la ventana. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era revivir el sueño, bastante patética ya me sentía más temprano en la mañana.

Él metió tercera con precisión y agilidad, y el auto acelero un poco más, apenas sintiéndose el cambio de una velocidad a otra; volvió a llevar la mano al volante y tamborileo al compás de la música. Sus dedos largos y… _- ¡Diablos!_

— llegamos. — dijo aparcando el coche de mi padre en medio de los coches de Rosemmett y Jaslice.

Estábamos a punto de salir del coche cuando una multitud se nos acercó por todos lados, impidiéndonos salir. Mi primer pensamiento fue: _Zombis no._, pero al ver las cámaras y los micrófonos supe que eran mucho peor que zombis. Los reporteros.

— ¿pero qué mierda pasa aquí? —dijo irritado. Yo entrecerré los ojos por los flashes de las cámaras. — ¿piensas salir aun así? —preguntó al verme con la mano en la manija.

— no me queda de otra, hoy tengo un parcial a la primera hora. — él suspiró y abrió su puerta de golpe, apartándolos con la puerta.

— aleja esa mierda de mí. — le dijo a uno y le quito la cámara. Una nueva ronda de flashes me cegaron al instante.

Él llegó hasta mi puerta y la abrió, metió una mano y me tomó del brazo, sacándome del auto. Grave error.

— Isabella, Isabella ¿que nos puedes decir del accidente del viernes?

— ¿sabes quién pudo haberte hecho eso?

— ¿Desde cuando tienes guardaespaldas?

— ¿es tu guardaespaldas?

Todos comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas a la vez, tantas que no sabía dónde terminaban unas y comenzaban otras.

— Isabella, Isabella —seguían insistiendo.

— apártense. — dijo Masen, cerrando la puerta y dándonos la vuelta. Él me tomó de la cintura y me pegó a su pecho, sosteniéndome con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo fue apartando a empujones a los reporteros. Seguía usando Hugo Boss, a grandes cantidades.

— Isabella, Isabella por favor, contestamos. ¿Alguien quiere hacerle daño a tu padre?

— ¿fue una amenaza hacía su candidatura?

— ¿ya tienen algún sospechoso?

Yo seguía sin entender una sola palabra. Todos hablaban a la vez. Masen los empujó más fuerte para que se apartaran mientras yo me apretaba más a su pecho.

A uno de ellos le tiró la cámara al suelo.

— dije que se apartaran maldita sea. — dijo sin dejar de caminar.

El camino del estacionamiento a la entrada nunca me pareció más largo.

Masen seguía empujando a los reporteros cuando alguien grito mi nombre:

— ¡Bella! — el agarre de Masen se hizo más fuerte en torno a mi cintura pero logre voltearme un poco. — ¡Bella!

De entre la multitud salió Mike, él tenía una genuina cara de preocupación que me hizo querer correr hacia él. Masen pareció ajeno a mi intento de correr, simplemente siguió empujando a los reporteros hasta que estuvimos a salvo dentro de la facultad.

— ¿por qué no me dejaste ir con él? — Lo empujé levemente para que me soltara. — se veía preocupado por mí, ¿por qué no me soltaste? — demande.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— él se quitó los lentes y me miró confundido.

— Mike. Él estaba preocupado por mí. Debiste dejar que fuera con él.

— espera… ¿esto es por tu tonto ex? — se rio de mí cuando por fin comprendió. — vaya, eres todo un caso, Mimada. De verdad. — se volvió a colocar los lentes y ya no pude leer su mirada. — Jacob, Mike, Jacob… tu sí que sabes cómo escoger.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle el timbre de la primera hora sonó, así que ignorándolo lo mejor que pude caminé a mi clase de medicina interna III. Me sentía lista, me sentía preparada para el parcial, además solo me hacían falta algunos puntos para pasar con sobresaliente la materia.

Masen me seguía a una distancia de un metro, pero aun así era simplemente inútil tratar de ignorarlo. Todos se le quedaban viendo, hombres y mujeres por igual, preguntándose de seguro que hacia un treintañero vestido como los _hombres de negro_ en la escuela. Él no pasaba como profesor, ni como padre, mucho menos como estudiante.

Él tuvo el atrevimiento de seguirme adentro del salón.

— ¡Wow, no! ¡Ni hablar! Tu lugar es ahí afuera, en la puerta. — dije señalando a sus espaldas.

— no soy un jodido perro al cual puedas mandar. — dijo divertido.

— ¿podrías moderar tu boca? No se permiten insultos…

— _jodido, jodido, jodido._ — dijo agachándose hasta mi altura, acercándose cada vez más a mi cara. — _diré jodido cuantas veces quiera y tú no podrás…_

— señorita Swan, ¿Qué son esas exhibiciones en clase? — inmediatamente me aparte de Masen al escuchar al doctor Malcolm. — oh, perdone mi error, ¿es usted algún agente del FBI? — _- ¡genial! -._ Pensé mientras torcía los ojos. _- Él no necesitaba que le aumentaran el ego, muchas gracias._-. Él sonrió de lado y se irguió. Se presentó ante el doctor Malcolm y pregunto si podría quedarse junto a mí en el examen, diciendo que era una especie de custodia y que necesitaba ser vigilada.

Gracias al cielo, el doctor Malcolm le dijo que no, pero que podía esperar afuera, lo cual hizo, pero enojado y algo irritado por tener que quedarse de pie todo el tiempo. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, mi prueba estaba terminada, solo por molestar y para verlo gruñón, me quede en mi lugar, revisando y borrando unas respuestas para luego volverlas a escribir, hasta que acabaron las dos horas de clase, más los minutos extra que el doctor había concedido a los pocos estudiantes que no habían terminado la prueba.

Masen tenia puestos los lentes, pero aun así podía sentir su mirada sobre mí cada que entraba al salón. Sabía que estaba viéndome porque sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, lo cual solo lo producía su mirada. Y ya ni hablar de su cercanía, que me hacia la piel de gallina cuando estaba cerca de mí.

— eso es todo jóvenes. Los resultados estarán publicados en la pizarra del pasillo a más tardar la semana que entra. Mucho éxito a todos, que tengan una excelente mañana. — el doctor tomo su maleta y guardo los exámenes.

— doctor, tengo algunas dudas con respecto al proyecto… — empecé hablando de lo primero que se ocurrió para hacerle platica al profesor y no tener que quedarme con Masen. Por desgracia, al pasar a su lado, él me tomó del brazo y detuvo mi andar.

— señorita Swan, que bueno que ya termino su práctica. — dijo sonriendo falsamente para tranquilizar al profesor. — Necesito hablar con usted un momento. — él casi hablo entre dientes. Apretó aún más fuerte mi brazo y levanto la vista hacia el profesor. — con su permiso. — dijo sonriendo mientras ligeramente me empujaba para que caminara. — sí que eres una desgraciada. Mira que dejarme parado esperando por ti, ¿crees que no vi que ya desde hace rato habías terminado tu examen? Por favor, dame un poco más de crédito, no soy tan estúpido. — yo resople.

— Eso sí es debatible, fíjate. En la escala de estúpidos, tú…

— Bella, amor. — la voz de Jacob resonó por todo el pasillo. Él se acercó a nosotros, empujando a los demás estudiantes que iban a sus salones para llegar a nosotros, pero antes de llegar a mí, la mano de Masen se estampo fuertemente por todo su pecho, sacándole el aire.

— no tienes autorización para acercártele. — dijo retirando su mano. Yo lo mal mire, él me sonrió de vuelta. En todo momento llevaba los lentes puestos así que no podía verle los ojos. Era algo frustrante.

— soy su… — dijo a duras penas, aun faltándole el aire. Pocas personas se detuvieron a ver el espectáculo que el pasante de _hombres de negro_ estaba dando. — soy su…

— Es un amigo que no tientes porque tratar así. — dije parándome enfrente de él, enfrentándolo. — él, Mike, y muchos de mis amigos se me pueden acercar cuantas veces quieran. — para enfatizar mi punto, me acerque a Jacob y lo abrace por la cintura. Él se irguió poco a poco, recuperando el aire, y me rodeo con un brazo, acercándome más a él. — ahora, se buen guardián y ve a revisar el perímetro o a orinar algún árbol. — le sonreí. Sabía que estaba siendo mala, pero de otra forma solo estaría como estúpida viéndolo fijamente, lo cual no haría ni en un millón de años para subirle el ego. Era mejor retarlo, mantenía mi mente alejada del sueño y concentrada, en su mayoría, en respuestas ingeniosas.

— ¿acaso me acabas de llamar perro? — dijo quitándose los lentes y viéndome con enojo.

— si te queda el saco. — lo rete. Los dos nos sostuvimos la mirada por un largo tiempo. Sus ojos eran de un bonito gris, y muy cambiantes. Cuando estaba alegre y de buen humor su gris era azulado, pero cuando estaba irritado y furioso, como ahora, su gris cambiaba a uno totalmente oscuro, casi negro. _- ¿Por qué lo estaba viendo fijamente?... ah sí, porque lo había llamado perro._

— ¿B-Bella nos vamos? — dijo Jacob, incomodo.

— Ella no va a ningún lado. — dijo Masen entre dientes, aun sosteniéndome la mirada. — ahora, suéltala que el único que puede tocarla soy yo.

— tú no puedes tocarme. — dije calmadamente, con la mirada aun fija en él.

— ¿quieres que te recuerde, aquí enfrente de todos, que yo sí puedo tocarte? Recuerda que yo no tengo nada de vergüenza. — eso me hizo perder el concurso de miradas. Al desviar mi mirada, me fije que aún había gente alrededor de nosotros, viendo el espectáculo. — eso pensé. Ahora, suéltala. — él no se volvió a poner los lentes, su enojo ahora estaba visible y dirigida a Jacob.

— suéltame Jake. — pero antes de decirlo Jacob ya tenía su brazo alejado de mí. Eso era lo que no me gustaba de Masen, que era muy mandón. — será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de la señorita Coupe. — dije derrotada.

Los dos asintieron y nos fuimos al aula 245. Rosemmett y Jaslice ya estaban ahí sentadas, esperando por mí. Hoy la clase era aburrida, hablando acerca del buen uso de los instrumentos y sus diversos usos que, bla, bla, bla. La misma clase de la vez pasada. Ella era una maestra ya grande, debería de estar disfrutando de su jubilación, no de estar torturando a los alumnos.

— ahora bien, pasemos a la siguiente diapositiva. — y cambio de diapositiva. — ¿Quién puede decirme cual es el uso de este instrumento? — nadie alzo la mano. — no se peleen chicos, uno por uno por favor. — intento bromear, pero su tono de voz, pausado y sin chiste, solo nos adormecía.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta para explicar que instrumento era y cuáles eran sus usos, no pude más conmigo misma y tome mi celular y conecte los audífonos, escondiendo los auriculares con mi cabello. Aun con tiempo, desbloquee el celular y vi que tenía una llamada perdida de mi padre; de seguro estaría viviendo la misma suerte que yo con la ola de reporteros.

Vigilando que la señora Coupe no me cachara, escribí rápido el mensaje:

**Tenía el cel en vibrador, ¿necesitas algo? No sé cómo estés en la oficina, pero aquí hay reporteros por toda la escuela preguntando por el accidente del viernes, ¿Qué digo?**

Lo envié justo antes de que la profesora se volteara a verme. Mire disimuladamente hacia la ventana de la puerta y ahí estaba él, con los lentes bajados y burlándose de mí. Irritada volví a escribir en mi celular:

**PD: ¿puedo ponerle un bozal a Masen?**

_- eso sonaba cruel.-_ pensé después de enviarlo. Torcí los ojos y escribí por tercera vez:

**PD2: no es cierto. Te amo.**

— señorita Swan. — dijo la señora Coupe, haciéndome brincar del susto. — ¿Qué tanto la tiene entretenida, que no presta atención en mi clase? — su ceja derecha mal pintada alzada en interrogación.

— nada miss Coupe, estaba… pensado, que tal vez… le haga falta… más…— ella suspiro audiblemente.

— solo pretenda que mi clase le interesa. No falta mucho para terminar. — se volteo a explicar otra diapositiva. — ¡ah, y apague ese celular! — dijo dándome la espalda. _- ¡increíble!_

La clase se llevó las dos horas, dos horas que me las pase cabeceando y conversando tonterías con Rosemmett. Era increíble que Rosemmett por fin haya aceptado a Jaslice, lo que no era increíble era que cuando se peleaban me volvían a poner a mí en medio, como ahora. Eso si no era increíble.

—… y fue raro, porque…

— bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy. Mañana quiero el ensayo completo sobre lo que acabamos de ver hoy. — momentos de lucidez como estos eran los que más odiaba de la miss Coupe. A veces pensaba que solo lo hacía a apropósito. Esa mujer es muy astuta.

Rosemmett y yo nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero antes de salir Jaslice nos pasó a lado, empujándonos al salir.

— ¿Qué la tiene así?

— abstinencia sexual. — dijo encogiéndose. — solo llevamos unos cuantos días y ya me quiere en la cama.

— ¡Hey tortuga, por fin te veo! — dijo Masen a mis espaldas. Y si, la piel se me puso de gallina.

Él se acercó lo suficiente como para que yo lo golpeara en el pecho.

— ¿y eso porque?

— deja de llamarla así, es ofensivo. — en lugar de tener la aprobación de Rosalie, ella solo se rio, dio dos pasos y se acercó mucho a Masen.

— Déjalo B. — dijo de forma seductora. Llevo una mano al pecho de Masen y se lo acaricio. — Es solo que quiere llamar mi atención, — dijo pasando su mano por todo el largo de su pecho; de ida y de vuelta. — macho. — dijo arañando ligeramente sus pectorales y alejándose de él.

Yo solo me pude reír internamente. Allí estaba mi Emmett.

— Bu-bueno. Ya estuvo bien. — las dos nos reiremos. Ya era mi turno para variar. — ¿ya nos podemos ir? — yo sentí, colocándome mejor mi mochila y saliendo al exterior.

Por un momento se me habían olvidado los reporteros. Ahora estaban a mí alrededor de nuevo.

— Isabella, Isabella. — jamás se cansaban.

— por el momento no puedo decir ni una sola palabra. Con permiso. — Masen maldijo en voz baja y me siguió a través de la gente.

— ¿pero Isabella, tú tienes que saber algo sobre lo ocurrido el viernes?

— ¿fue a propósito?

— ¿ya tienen algún sospechoso?

— repito, no estoy autorizada a dar ninguna información. — _- tampoco es como si tuviera alguna. - _pensé.

El micrófono de uno de ellos se acercó mucho a mi cara, golpeándome en la boca.

— ¡Auch! — dije llevándome las manos a la boca. Masen inmediatamente estuvo a mi lado, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos y acercando su cara demasiado a la mía.

Tontamente me ruborice.

— ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Dónde te golpeo?

— En-en la boca. — dije atontada y él hizo algo que jamás pensé que haría y en público menos. Paso su pulgar por mi labio golpeado, acariciándolo varias veces.

— estarás bien. — dijo sonriendo. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero sonrisa a fin de cuentas.

La mueca que le hizo al reportero cuando se volteo a enfrentarlo no fue ni por asomo la sonrisa pequeña y dulce que me había dado. Se quitó los lentes bruscamente y juraría que él se hizo más grande aun, mientras caminaba hacia el reportero.

Mi celular sonó en ese momento. Era la secretaria de papá. Ella jamás me llamaba al celular.

— ¿Sue? ¿Pasa algo? — dije un poco asustada. Este día, realmente no podía ir mejor.

— _¿esta Masen contigo? —_ la voz de un hombre me sorprendió.

— ¿papá? — dije mirando tontamente a mi celular, viendo que la llamada era de Sue, no de Charlie.

— _sí, calabacita soy papá… mi cel se descargó, necesito hablar con Masen._ — pidió mi padre. _- será imposible.-_ pensé viendo como Masen insultaba al reportero, tachándolo de idiota y estúpido, mientras los demás solo le tomaban fotos y más fotos.

Si no reaccionaba rápido, esto iba a terminar en puñetazos, así que respire hondo y me acerque a él.

—… ¿ah sí? Pues tu jefe me la puede… — le toque su hombro. — ¿Qué quieres, no ves que te estoy defendiendo? — una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mis labios

— mi papá quiere hablar contigo. — dije ofreciéndole el teléfono.

— ¿y ahora que es? — dijo volteando por completo hacia mí.

— no sé, toma la llamada. — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— primero salgamos de aquí. — dijo tomándome de los hombros y alejándome de los reporteros, que seguían tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra. — quítate si no quieres que te golpee. — le dijo a un pobre muchacho que se metió en nuestro camino. Él temblaba y su cámara con él, pero logro apartarse del camino.

— solo queremos que nos contestes chiquilla, no te hagas la importante. — dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas, causando que Masen se tensara. Él volteo lentamente, sus ojos locos y tratando de buscar al que dijo eso. — ella es la que necesito que conteste. — dijo el mismo hombre, solo que con la voz temblando.

— Bella, por acá. — dijo Rosemmett, jalándome del brazo y yo aleje a Masen del reportero. Los tres corriendo para alejarnos de ellos.

— hasta que eres útil tortuga. — dijo Masen de nuevo utilizando ese ofensivo apodo. Lo volví a golpear.

— deja de decirle así. — dije entre dientes.

— eso no era necesario mimada. — dijo entrando al laboratorio que estaba vacío a esas horas. Se llevó el teléfono al oído y contesto — ¿Qué paso? — su cara iba de la impresión al enojo. — mierda. Vamos para allá. — dijo entre dientes y colgó.

— ¿Qué paso? — dije agarrando el celular de vuelta.

— tu papá nos necesita, tenemos que irnos, pero no podemos salir con esos siguiéndonos a todas partes.

— pueden llevarse mi coche. — dijo Rosemmett encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡uy gracias, eras la mejor! — dije dándole un beso en su mejilla. Él/ella solo se rio y se ruborizo un poco.

— deja traigo el coche y se pueden ir. Espérenme a la vuelta.

Diez minutos y muchos excesos de velocidad después, llegamos a empresas Isa, la matriz de las fábricas textiles con mayor venta de telas de New York. Papá dejaba que yo explotara mi lado artístico de vez en cuando, creando algunos diseños con algunas telas que él producía. Dos de mis diseños, registrados bajo el nombre de Isa, habían salido en el _New York Fashion Week_ del 2009 y tres el año siguiente. Luego papá se había postulado para gobernador y mi tiempo se dividía entre las campañas y los estudios, como ahora.

— bienvenida señorita Swan, joven. — dijo el portero al abrirnos la puerta. Masen le dio las llaves al portero y le dijo que cuidara del coche. Él asintió. Los reporteros se dieron cuenta de que era yo y corrieron hacia mí pero el portero les impidió el paso.

Llegamos al elevador y subimos hasta el piso de papá. Sue nos dijo que esperáramos y a los segundos salió él. Me tomó de las manos y me llevo hacia el baño, seguidos de Masen, obviamente. Él jamás me dejaba.

Papá estaba actuando raro, se veía preocupado y era raro de él llevarnos al baño para platicar. Cuando le preguntamos qué pasaba, él suspiro y procedió a contarnos que un asesino, mandado por Aro Vulturi, lo había amenazado con hacerme daño a mi si él no dejaba la candidatura, pero ahora más que nunca él debería de pelear para vencerlo, porque Aro Vulturi no era el hombre que todos creían y el gobierno no podía manejarse de esa forma.

Masen salió con sus cosas de que soy una mimada y no sabía realmente el peligro que corría con ese tipo de gente y que siempre vivía en mi burbuja. Después de discutir, se le ocurrió la idea de contactar a uno de sus amigos guardaespaldas para proteger a mi papá.

Media hora después, apareció Garrett Winslow. Gracias a Dios ya no estábamos en el baño, sino que en la sala de juntas.

Él y Masen se abrazaron apenas Garrett paso, cambiaron unas cuantas palabras y una pistola apuntaba hacia mi padre. Cuando Masen lo detuvo y le dijo porque estaba aquí, él se presentó como si segundos atrás no hubiese apuntado con una pistola a mi padre. Increíble. Luego discutieron el porqué de que Masen me cuidara a mí, el tal Garrett me dijo algo ofensivo y yo me le avente a la yugular, pero Masen me tomo de la cintura, levantándome como si no pasara nada, pegándome demasiado a su cuerpo donde podía sentir su casi erección. _- ¿enserio? Justo ahora cuando no había ninguna razón… - _me removí para liberarme y solo quede más sobre él. Se sentía duro y quede roja al sentirlo, papá también quedo rojo pero de furia y le dijo que me soltara, lo cual hizo entre risas, divertidísimo al hacerme pasar por eso.

— eres un idiota. — le dije, golpeándolo en el pecho y separándome de él. Eso lo hizo reír todavía más.

— bueno, ya estuvo bien. — dijo mi papá, levantándose de su asiento. — ¿Qué haremos ahora?

— ya se me ocurrirá algo, por lo pronto no te separes de Garrett jamás. — dijo ahora más serio.

— lo hare — prometió mi padre. — ahora mismo tengo un viaje a Los Ángeles, es necesaria mi presencia. — Garrett asintió.

— estaré de regreso con lo necesario para irnos, por el momento puedo pasar como un jodido asistente o lo que quieras, yo no tengo trajes elegantes y caritos como aquí mi estimadísimo y fufurufo Masen. — dijo riéndose y apretándole un hombro a Masen. Él se deshizo del agarre ligeramente. — no salgas de aquí hasta que vuelva Charlie.

Todos salimos de la sala. Masen acompaño a Garrett hasta el elevador mientras yo acompañaba a mi papá a su oficina. Sue se pasó la tarde arreglando los vuelos para Los Ángeles, donde ni yo ni Masen estábamos contemplados.

— ¿pero porque no? Siempre te acompaño, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

— porque no quiero que te pase nada. Me iré, lejos. No sé qué me depara en Los Ángeles y alguien necesita quedarse para heredar todo.

— deja esa actitud fatalista, Charlie. — dije irritada. Jamás llamaba a mi padre por su nombre, solo cuando quería llamar su atención, como ahora. — Garrett te protege ahora y Masen va a ponerse a trabajar para tenernos mejor protegidos. Ellos son los mejores. Tú y yo estaremos bien e Isa seguirá siendo tuya hasta que estés viejito y mi hijo lo herede. — eso lo hizo sonreír con añoranza. Sabía que él quería un nieto; unas cuantas amigas ya habían dado ese paso, y decían vivir felices con sus bebés.

Yo solo una vez pensé en boda y bebés, cuando anduve con Mike, aun cuando jamás tuvimos sexo ni intimidad más allá de unos cuantos falles.

Si, aún era virgen.

—… y que se parezca a ti, así de bonita.

— perdona, no te escuche. — dije regresando a la realidad.

— que espero que tu primer hijo sea niña, así de hermosa como tú. — Masen carraspeo. Él estaba apoyado en la puerta, despreocupado y sonriendo de lado. A su lado Sue estaba con los boletos en mano.

— todo listo para el vuelo de esta noche, señor Swan.

— muy bien Sue. — dijo mi padre con un suspiro. — vaya a su casa y alístese. Masen pasara por usted a las ocho. — a Masen se le borro la sonrisa y en cambio puso una falsa.

— bueno, todo resuelto. Nos pasamos a retirar. Garrett estará de vuelta en poco tiempo. — dijo acercándose a mí y tomándome del brazo gentilmente. Su cercanía me hizo estremecer nuevamente, era increíble como mi cuerpo era capaz de traicionarme de esa manera, mi piel volviéndose de gallina y mis pezones endureciéndose levemente.

— Le-le diré a Lupe que prepare tu maleta, ¿lo necesario para dos días? — papá asintió.

— gracias calabacita. — y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me abrazo por un buen rato y luego me dio un dulce beso en la coronilla. — te quiero, cuídate. — me soltó y se dirigió a Masen. — muchas gracias por todo. — dijo estrechándole su mano. — cuídate y cuídala. — él solo asintió y le dio una leve sonrisa genuina, haciéndolo parecer unos años más joven.

El camino a casa fue en silencio. Yo miraba por la ventana de vez en cuando, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos sobre mi padre con un asesino. Ellos eran personas realmente crueles, malas, que mataban por gusto o por dinero fácil y deshonesto. Ahora tenía la dicha de tener a Garrett y yo a Masen. Bocón, grosero y mal educado, pero por alguna razón me sentía protegida a su lado, como esta mañana o al llegar a la oficina.

Y si, atraída hacia él también. Y mucho.

Siete y media de la noche, Masen y yo estábamos en el auto de Rosalie con la maleta de papá en el asiento trasero, dirigiéndonos a Isa. Primero pasamos por papá, Garrett nos siguió en su auto y a las ocho ya estábamos en la puerta del apartamento de Sue. Masen puso las maletas en la cajuela y nos fuimos directo al aeropuerto.

A las nueve, comenzaron a anunciar su vuelo. Masen y Garrett estaban en el bar del aeropuerto, bebiendo y platicando mientras yo estaba con mi papá y Sue.

— _**Vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles, favor de pasar a la terminal C. Vuelo con destino a Los Ángeles…**_

Mi celular me aviso que un mensaje me había llegado:

_**B, necesito decirte algo pero no quiero llamar y colgar. Me he armado de valor y estoy decidido.**_

_**Tu Jacob.**_

Me desconcerté un poco al no enteren de que estaba hablando. Ese _tu Jacob_ jamás lo había usado en ningún mensaje.

Le conteste un rápido: _**¿Qué es tan urgente?**_ Y acompañe a mi papá hasta la terminal. Garrett y Masen ya estaban ahí. Masen palmeo la espalda de su amigo, despidiéndose, luego se despidió de Charlie, apretándole la mano, jurando de nuevo que me cuidaría.

Yo no quería pensar en que estaríamos solos dos días.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo.

_**Es algo importante que nos incumbe a los dos, ¿puedo verte esta noche?**_

Rápidamente escribí: _**no estoy en mi casa, mi papá se va de viaje.**_ Y abrace a mi papá y a Sue fuertemente. A Garrett le estreche la mano y él solo sonrió de lado y me dijo:

— mantenlo ocupado. — y me guiño un ojo. Se rio por mi desconcierto y grito. — ¡cuídala! — a Masen. Si realmente estaba borracho, no lo iban a dejar subir al avión.

Mi celular volvió a sonar.

_**Después de que se vaya, ¿podemos vernos en Eclipse? Estoy solo bebiendo.**_

_- ¿estoy solo bebiendo?..._

Papá, su nuevo guardaespaldas y Sue entraron a la terminal. Yo me quede despidiéndolos mientras Masen se regresaba al bar. Cuando ellos entraron le respondí a Jacob.

_**Jake, recuerda que tengo guardián. No me dejara salir sola. De aquí nos vamos a mi casa… ¿no me lo puedes decir por mensaje?**_

El bar donde estaba Masen era un simple mueble isla de madera a simple vista, con el barman en medio del circulo y sirviendo a los clientes que tenía a su alrededor.

— deme lo que él está tomando, por favor. — le dije al barman, mientras me sentaba a lado de Masen. Él no volteo a verme ni un solo segundo, simplemente pasaba su dedo ociosamente alrededor de la boca del vaso y después de unas cuantas vueltas se llevaba el vaso a la boca y se lo tomaba todo de un solo trago. — ¿Cuántos ya tomaste? — el barman trajo la bebida y yo la olfatee. Era un escoces.

— no llevo la cuenta. —dijo golpeando la boca del vaso unas tres veces y el barman se acercó y le sirvió de nuevo. Masen suspiro y siguió jugando con su vaso. — El que se va allí es mi mejor amigo, mi hermanito ¿sabes? Y estoy poniendo en riesgo a mi mejor amigo y todo por dinero. — tomo el vaso y se lo volvió a acabar de un solo trago. — soy una mierda de persona.

— no, no lo eres. — tome un trago del escoces y tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para no escupirlo de regreso al vaso. Él soltó una pequeña risa, pero no le llego a los ojos. — y no lo estás haciendo por dinero, te preocupas también por nosotros aunque a veces no lo demuestres. — mi celular volvió a sonar.

_**No. Es urgente, es fuerte y es en persona. ¿A qué hora regresas a tu casa? Podría verte allí.**_

_**Aun no tengo hora de llegada y mi guardián no se duerme temprano.**_

— ¿con quién hablas? — pregunto curioso, tratando de ver mi celular.

— con Jacob. — dije encogiéndome de hombros, él torció los ojos y pidió que le rellenaran de nuevo el vaso. — ¿Por qué lo odias? Él es una buena persona.

— Pero es hombre… — dijo tomando de golpe su nuevo trago. — y los hombres solo queremos una cosa. — y como para confirmar su afirmación, a mi celular le llego otro mensaje:

_**¿Sabes a qué hora se duerme? Así podría ir a verte… te necesito, conmigo. Para mí.**_

_- ¿me necesita... para él…? _- pensé, un poco preocupada por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación. Sabía que a Jacob le gustaba, él también me gustaba, pero no de la manera que él esperaba.

— ¿y que es esa cosa que todos quieren? — pregunte con inocencia para molestarlo mientras le respondía a Jacob: _**no tengo idea, él **_pero antes de terminar el mensaje, me fue arrebatado mi celular.

— Veamos que tanto le contestas — dijo sonriendo.

— no, dame. — dije levantándome cual resorte de mi lugar y estrellándome contra él, mis pechos apretándose en su torso al querer arrebatárselo, pero él se lo llevo a la espalda y yo no pude alcanzarlo. — dame, por favor. — suplique, tratando de alcanzar mi celular.

— _eso es lo que quiero. —_ dijo en un susurro. Yo levante la vista a tiempo de ver sus ojos lujuriosos y oscuros y jadee involuntariamente. Mis labios tan cerca de los suyos. Mis pezones empezándose a endurecer por su cercanía y calor.

Él llevo la mano derecha hasta mi mejilla, acariciándola ligeramente con los dedos y luego haciendo el recorrido de mi mejilla a mi cuello, apartando mi cabello a su paso. Su mano caliente me tomó de la parte trasera de mi cuello y me fue acercando más a su boca. Yo abrí la mía y él metió su lengua. Por un corto tiempo las dos lenguas batallaron, pero él sabía cómo hacerme dejar de pelear y disfrutar. Sus labios eran carnosos, su aliento cálido y su sabor a trago escoces me estaban volviendo loca. Este beso era mejor que el recuerdo de la fiesta de los Stanley.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello y enrede mis dedos en él, acariciándolo. Nuestras bocas jamás se separaron, yo seguía disfrutando de su sabor y de vez en cuando le mordía su labio en busca de más.

Un carraspeo a mis espaldas me recordó tristemente en donde estábamos. Él termino el beso con un sonoro muac antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios en un pequeño beso y devolviéndome la mordida antes de separarse. Los hombres que estaban a su lado sonrieron, rieron y vitorearon el espectáculo, brindaron y también lo felicitaron. Yo me puse más roja que un semáforo y le arrebate mi teléfono antes de que pudiera ver mis mensajes.

— creo que es hora de irnos. — dijo sonriéndome y pagándole al barman. Yo solo baje mi mirada, asentí y camine apresuradamente hacia la salida. — wow, detente. Tampoco es como si no tuviéramos tiempo. — dijo cuando llegue al auto e intente abrir. Al voltearme, vi que aún tenía esa sonrisa de lado y una risilla coqueta.

"— _es hombre… y los hombres solo queremos una cosa."_

— tú… tú y yo no vamos a tener sexo. — dije al recordar sus palabras. — e-eres solo mi guardaespaldas, na-nada más.

Desde el primer beso sabía que algo pasaba, luego vino el sueño húmedo y eso confirmo mis sospechas y este beso en el aeropuerto, aún más intenso que el primero, solo nos llevaba a un camino: _Saciar nuestras ganas del otro._

Lo vi venir desde que mis ojos se fijaron en él por primera vez, pandroso y sexy, ahora todo arreglado era aún más sexy y caliente, pero aun así yo no estaba lista. Yo quería lo que toda chica quiere: noviazgos, citas, cenas, conocernos mejor y luego intimar, y aunque eso no haya salido bien en mi primera relación, no quiere decir que en las siguientes abriría las piernas por el primer pito caliente que se cruzara en mi camino, en este caso Masen.

Yo no quería ser una más en la lista.

Yo quería que mi primera vez fuese especial, no un mero revolcón del momento, aunque sabía que con Masen esa primera vez seria increíble, solo sería un revolcón para los dos.

— ¿sexo? ¿Quién quisiera tener sexo contigo? — dijo sin rastro de humor y sin la sonrisa de lado. Los ojos le habían regresado a la normalidad.

Él le dio la vuelta al coche subiéndose en la parte del conductor. Yo me quede ahí parada y una gota me callo en el dorso de la mano; supe que esa gota no era de lluvia. Me lleve mi pulgar derecho a la cara y limpie el resto de la lágrima. Él jamás me vería llorar.

Mi celular vibro en mi mano.

_**¿Puedo ir Bella?**_

La cara de Jacob me llego al instante, risueño, alegre y bobo. Haciendo todo lo que estaba a su mano para que yo lo notara, pero él no era Mike y ahora, tampoco era Masen…

_**Vente a media noche, estaré en mi balcón, solo no hagas ruido.**_

* * *

><p><strong>No me odien, y antes de que me linchen esta historia no es Jacob &amp; Bella es Edward &amp; Jacob. Ah no, Edward &amp; Bella jejejej xD pero pues esto tiene que suceder, aunque no habrá sexo entre Jacob y Bella, no, tampoco quiero morir tan joven jejejej<strong>

**La mala noticia que les traigo es que otra vez me voy, pero regreso la otra semana. El siguiente cap lo subiré llegando y si son buenas y pacientes, les subiré dos en la misma semana, o hasta tres… quien sabe! ;)**

**Que disfruten el carnaval, las que tengan carnaval jejejjejejejje**

**Ya 14 de Febrero! Feliz día del amor y la amistad chicas! Que se la pasan bien con sus parejas, amigos, y todos esas personas que las hacen reír y ser felices! :) disfruten del amooor! Olala! Jajaja las quiero mucho!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap! :3 **

**Espero les haya gustado. Quisiera saber que les pareció el cap? xD **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a todas (tanto Fanfiction como Facebook y mis lectoras fantasmas hermosas xB) por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben cómo me encantan, me alegran y me hacen el día! Lo juro, son las mejores! :3 también por agregarme como favorita y alertas:**

A mis** más de 200 chicas **en** Facebook que me comentan y me dan like! :3 **También A:** KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; pili; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; Angel of the Dark Night; catalina alarconcelis; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; IxaFreakBedoya; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; covaric; Lovely amg; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; Diana; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; karen medina; Vero Grey Cullen; Elimar 96; Hanna Daz; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson; Diana; NaNYs SANZ; Sindey Uchiha Hale MAlfoy; elena robsten; phoenix1993; kimberly zapin; Ninacara; isdur; whitiee; Nadiia16; Heart on Winter; semivampiro; guest; Grecia Anastacia; Romina512; Lyd Macan; cinsygonzalez; Hanna Daz; RoseCaoba; isa Kathe; mahely; Aru1313; LeviCullen; chovitap; Issa Swan De Cullen; eli1901; Maayraaykalebb; ztrella znxez; belgica orosgarcia; GATITHA VAMPIRICA; Glam09; WEN LISS; miki03; valentina delafuente; BeLeNxiiiZzz; NS-jasper; Lady Etain Engel; lalyrobsten; marcelw; Lore562; anekka; yeray; NaNYs SANZ; Loca anonima; Eliana peluso 750; Littleponny123; FerHdePattinson; Tanya Masen Cullen; Zafirocullen22; MarielaArgent; vampire1312; emily-FC; Diablillo07; mmavic81; susana vazquez; Aliz Cullen; sarita1234; Anayka16; Casandra D´Everlak; sandy56; Natsumi Miu Royama Godo; AAPD1095; EsteVas; Naty de Mikaelson; Gaby Rivera; Yolanda garguez; Liza de Cullen; AdriZuMe Cullen; gears5233; Stefanny Cullen-Swan; caritoreh; rjanavajass; ang3lpop; keit Alice Cullen Masen; Maciel Vulturi de Salvatore; fathy hurtado; Narraly; tinavcullen; JELEY20; Yoliki; LUNATICO0030; Mikagiss; Allegra Salvatore; Is Swan; pixieonalamb; Roro Whitlock; Alexitha; harpohe1989; Cullen´vulturi; Lunita Balck27; nelithaa-bella; Liiz Stewart´Salvatore; Reader Spark; FaNy GE; shamyx; Anahicm09; cary; Dacil23; Adry; laucami; Keit Cullen; mary Baltazar; Andrea chavezmunoz; cinti linda; SadisticTorment; Basileia75; MARIIBETT; MARIEL RUIZ; AgoosC7; flavialorena mendozalopez; bethCullen01; agnes redhead; GeraF; LicetSalvatore; Florinda23. **

**Muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tu jodido ángel guardián.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia se va a desarrollar con diferentes puntos de vista o POV´s porque así me imaginé la historia y así la escribí. Cualquier cosa que no entiendan estan los reviews o en mis mensajes privados igual pueden enviarme sus dudas. Los nombres de los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, pero de idea original y de mi autoría. Contiene temas sexuales… muy sexuales y explícitos que ninguna mamá quisiera que su hijita leyera, lenguaje vulgar y fuerte, final lacrimógeno (pañuelos se venden por separado).**

**Así que No es apto para menores de edad.**

**¡Más de 130 REVIEWS! ¡GRACIAAS! ¡SON LO MAXIMO! :') **

_Reviews:_

_MarielaArgent: Aviso importarte, se le solicita su presencia con urgencia! :*_

Cary_: exacto cary, todos en algún momento tenemos que defendernos de las agreciones. Gracias, la verdad es que si disfruto de mis viajes porque los hago con amigos, que siempre son mi equipo; nuestras salidas son para hacer estudios e investigaciones y eso lleva tiempo y dedicación jejejje subiré el viernes y el domingo, ya se las debo por mis salidas pero por ahora constantemente (y hasta que termine) estare más al pendiente de mis estudios (aunque eso no quiera decir que las voy a abandonar) jejejej xD nos leemos pronto! Besos y abrazos! :)_

_Pili: de nada pili, a ti por leerme! :) como le dije a cary, subiré cap el viernes y domingo porque se las debo jejeje saludos! Nos leemos pronto! Besos y abrazos!_

_Guest 1: jajajja y hasta cuando andaba pandroso sabía que estaba buenote! Ahora esta muchísimo mejor! ;) jajajajja espero nos sigamos leyendo (y puedes poner guest 1 o tu nombre para que te identifique mejor! :) ) besos y abrazos!_

_Guest 2: :3 gracias! Igual como dije arribita, me la paso muy bien en mis viajes, son cortos y son con los amigos asi que se disfruta jejeje pero los hago por mi escuela, que son investigar y bueno, hay que hacer ese difícil sacrificio por ir a un destino turístico, estudiarlo y aprovechar de la vista! ;) jajajjaja xD (¿de donde eres? :B) aquí en merida hay pero nos toco ir a un puerto, donde resulto que cuando fuimos ya no habia… :( en fin, gracias por leerme espero verte por aquí de nuevo (puedes poner guest 2 si gustas, para que te identifique ;) ) y si, van a ser tres, este, el del viernes y el domingo! :3 asi que espero verte en todas jejjejejej nos seguimos leyendo! Besos y abrazos!_

_Mamee: mamee, ya lo corregi, jejeje se me fue el eco! xD Jajaja yo, buenísima como siempre jajajja la historia, va bien! xD te amoo mamee! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :*_

_Hanna Daz: te entiendo! :( y dependiendo del humor del maestro es la tarea jejeje xD sii, como que esta medio tocado! xD todas quisiéramos besarlo! xD gracias por leerme, nos seguimos leyendo! :3 besos y abrazos! :)_

**La página de Facebook es muy nueva, pero la pueden buscar como Facebook (punto) com (/) pages (/) Marie (-) Edwards, de todas formas la página esta en mi perfil de fanfiction, cuando quieran jejejje.**

**Ahora sí! Gracias por todo, sin más aquí el siguiente cap. Espero lo disfruten:**

**Edward POV.**

_- tú y yo no vamos a tener sexo. Eres solo mi guardaespaldas, nada más…_

_- ¿sexo? ¿Quién quisiera tener sexo contigo?..._

_- yo, estúpidamente yo quisiera tener sexo con ella, jodidamente duro y jodidamente salvaje solo para demostrarle que realmente es lo que ella desea. Es decir, lo veo en su mirada, también está en su cuerpo y en la forma de responder a mis besos. Esas señales no se pueden fingir, ¿o sí?..._

— Te acabas de pasar un alto. — dijo Mimada, aburrida, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Llevaba media hora mirando por la ventana y en ningún momento me había dirigido la palabra hasta ahora.

— ¿ah?

— que te acabas… ya no importa. — se acomodó mejor en el asiento, subiendo sus pies y apoyando su mentón en las rodillas, aun viendo hacia afuera. Discretamente se limpió una lágrima y suspiro tristemente.

El resto del camino a casa siguió en silencio, roto de vez en cuando por sus ligeros sollozos y por mis sonoros suspiros de irritación. Ella me andaba jodiendo desde la mañana, diciéndome pendejadas y ahora que yo se lo devuelvo ella llora. ¡Cómo si realmente no supiera que cualquier hombre se la tiraría sin pensárselo dos veces! Jacob era un claro ejemplo y Mike empezaba a notarlo, y quien sabe cuántos admiradores más tendría Mimada.

Ya era tarde cuando llegamos a casa y todo estaba apagado y en silencio. Ella fue la primera en bajarse, aun sin haber apagado el motor antes. Yo lleve el coche en el garaje y entre a la casa, revisando que todo estuviese en orden después de la amenaza del asesino; el único que me venía a la mente era James, pero aún tenía que verificar que realmente sea él. La casa estaba en orden, nadie había forzado nada y me había asegurado antes de irnos que Lupe llegara con bien a la suya.

Saque mi celular pero no tenía ninguna llamada ni ningún mensaje. Busque el número de Garrett y le escribí un mensaje:

_**Hermano, cuídate y cuídalos. Me hablas al llegar, eh animal. Que no se te olvide.**_

Escuche el portazo del Isabella pero no le preste mucha atención. Me dirigí a la sala de estar y prendí la tele, solo para que a los minutos perdiera todo interés en la programación.

_- ¿sexo? ¿Quién quisiera tener sexo contigo?_

_- tú y yo no vamos a tener sexo. Eres solo mi guardaespaldas, nada más._

Me levante del sofá y me fui a la cocina, pero tampoco me sentía a gusto allí. La cama era mi última opción. Me salí de allí y subí las escaleras, pasando por la puerta de Isabella en el camino. La luz estaba apagada porque no había ninguna señal de ella por debajo de la puerta, tomé el pomo y despacio la abrí. Ella estaba dándome la espalda, estaba aún vestida, pero parecía dormir; sin arriesgarme a ser descubierto, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Cuando llegue me quite todo el traje, los calcetines y el boxer y me acosté en la cama; esta vez la caricia a mi polla no resulto relajante, la sensación de mi trasero con la tela me daba comezón y no llevaba ni una hora y ya estaba dando vueltas por toda la cama, tratando de dormir.

La chiquilla mimada de la puerta continua era la causante de mi insomnio.

Irritado me levante y me dirigí a mi pequeña colección de libros, saltándome por obviedad el de zombis y tomando el de acción que aún no terminaba. Me forcé a leer y releer la misma página un montón de veces, los minutos pasaban, pero no podía salirme de ella. Cada que leía sobre el secuestro del protagonista y como él trataba de escapar, me perdía en mis pensamientos y ya la lectura perdía su atractivo.

Realmente no quería seguir recordando mi jodido día, pero había dejado que el recuerdo siguiera cuando la escena del beso en el bar me asalto por sorpresa…

_Ella había brincado hacia mí, apoyando sus pechos en mi torso y apretándolos para tratar de conseguir que le devolviese el celular, pero su _dame, por favor_ había terminado con toda la diversión. Al mirarla a los ojos sus pezones se endurecieron y sus labios soltaron un pequeño jadeo, mezclando su aliento con el mío, y no me pude resistir, la tuve que besar. Ella abrió la boca, ofreciéndomela y yo metí mi lengua, por un momento ella empezó a querer dominar el beso pero después se rindió a mí, dejándome saborearla por completo; sabia a miel con un toque ligero de escoces y que me vaya al infierno si no me prendí en ese momento. Todo lo que quería era tenerla a horcajadas y restregar mi creciente erección en su sexo, escucharla jadear y gemir mi nombre, que me rogara por más. Ella gimió y llevo sus manos a mi pelo; pensé que me iba a jalar duro, pero lo acaricio y me pego más a ella, luego me mordió el labio, mandando un latigazo de sangre a mi entrepierna, haciéndola dolorosamente apretada en mis pantalones de fufurufo, como dijo Garrett._

_El barman carraspeo, rompiendo nuestra burbuja, pero yo quería más y sabía que ella también, así que pague la cuenta y quise salir del aeropuerto lo más rápido posible, tratando de recordar si había visto un motel de camino aquí._

_Con lo que no contaba es con que ella se arrepintiera._

— _tú y yo no vamos a tener sexo. Eres solo mi guardaespaldas, nada más. — eso me bajo el ánimo en segundos. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con un jodido guardaespaldas; ¿Qué escandaloso seria para el candidato a gobernador, si su hija se acostara con un guardaespaldas?, si por el destino terminara embarazada de mí, ¿Qué dirían sus amistades, las gentes pomposas de su sociedad? Seria todo un maldito escándalo que ni ella ni Charlie se quisieran ver envueltos, así que mejor dejarlo en claro. — tú y yo no vamos a tener sexo. Eres solo mi guardaespaldas, nada más._

_Luego yo tenía que abrir mi bocota._

— _¿sexo? ¿Quién quisiera tener sexo contigo? — _- realmente eres un genio Edward, un jodido genio. - _me dije sarcásticamente._

El sonido de pisadas sobre hojarasca me alerto de que alguien estaba en el patio. Mi reloj de mesa decía que eran las doce y media de la madrugada, nadie en su sano juicio sale a esta hora. Por un momento pensé que sería Bella, que de seguro tampoco podía dormir, pero entonces escuche el pip pip de los cuatro botones de la alarma instalada en el balcón de Bella y también el sonido que hace la puerta al deslizarse, así que era claro que ella no estaba en el patio.

Ella realmente era estúpida y confiada y quizás también escucho las pisadas y se asomó a ver qué pasaba. Yo me quede en la cama, escuchando; hubieron doce pisadas más antes de detenerse completamente, después de unos minutos se escuchó un golpe seco, como si un peso muerto callera sobre algo duro, seguido de la risita ahogada de Bella.

Rápidamente rebusque entre el montón de ropa apilada en el suelo y me puse el boxer, me dirigí al cuarto continuo descalzo y sin camisa y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; al intentar abrir la puerta, esta tenía seguro. Baje apresuradamente las escaleras, tratando de no pensar en lo peor si es que Bella había sido realmente estúpida como para asomarse y que el asesino haya entrado y haya cerrado la puerta y ahora le estuviese haciendo quien sabe qué y ella ni pudiese gritar. Trate de no volver a pensar en eso y en cambio corrí más rápido hasta donde Lupe guardaba las llaves y rebusque hasta encontrarla. Corrí de nuevo hasta las escaleras y las subí de dos en dos hasta llegar al cuarto de Isabella. Antes de abrir apoye un oído para ver si escuchaba algún forcejeo o una mínima queja de ella, pero no se escuchaba nada, solo murmullos.

_- ¡oh Dios, son más de uno! -_ pensé, corriendo a mi cuarto y tomando la pistola que tenía en el cajón. _-¡oh Bella, ya voy, ya voy! - _ cerré el cajón y corrí de nuevo, metí la llave en la cerradura y desbloque la puerta, tomé el pomo y lo gire malditamente lento para no llamar la atención. Con la misma jodida lentitud abrí la puerta y levante el arma, por si tenía que disparar antes.

Rebusque con la mirada por todo el cuarto pero no había signos de ella ni de un forcejeo. Las cortinas azules del balcón se elevaban con el viento, lentamente me acerque y escuche la voz suplicante de Bella.

— _por favor._ — dijo un hombre en susurros

— ¡alto ahí cabrón! — dije apartando las cortinas y saliendo al balcón.

— ¡Masen! — grito Isabella y al ver la pistola se interpuso entre el intruso y yo.

— apártate Bella, puede… — entonces lo vi bien. El intruso no era nada más ni nada menos que el idiota de Jacob Black. Había investigado sobre él, nada interesante que contar, salvo que andaba loco por ella desde hace tiempo pero ella jamás lo noto hasta la fiesta donde ella vio a Newton y bla, bla, bla. — ¿qué mierda haces acá?

— Vine por… — hipido. — Bella. — Black estaba más pedo que una cuba.

— ¿con él me vas a demostrar que si puedes tener sexo? — dije alzando una ceja, interrogante hacia Bella. — no puede orientarse hacia tu coño ni con mapa. — me burle del estado súper etílico en el que estaba.

Entonces ella me abofeteo.

— deja de decir esas cosas. — yo la mire furioso por la cachetada que me había dado. — Son horribles, son vulgares, son…

— son causantes de que tus bragas de niña buena se mojen. — dije tomándola del brazo y pegándola a mí.

Yo tenía todo el pecho descubierto y ella, al impactarse contra mí, llevo sus heladas manos a mis pectorales, causándome un ligero estremecimiento por el choque de caliente con frio.

— Oye… — hipido. — déjala. — eructo.

— ¡tú cállate! — dije apartándome un poco de ella y viéndolo, pero él estaba más ido que nada. El sonido de papel celofán al arrugarse capto mi atención. En su mano izquierda llevaba unas rosas y al mirar al otro lado vi una guitarra. — estas todo borracho, eres un jodido niñito que no sabe realmente como conseguir lo que quiere y se emborracha para aliviar sus penas. Patético. Das pena…

— suéltame, por favor. — suplico ella, interrumpiendo mi sermón hacia Jacob. Ella aun no apartaba sus manos de mí.

Yo lleve mis ojos hasta los de ella, y como en la mañana, su mirada retadora parecía la de un gatito queriendo ser león. Pero yo hace tiempo que la había soltado, ella estaba pegada a mí, por gusto.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? — dije entrecerrando los ojos, mirándola seriamente.

— no te importa. — me miro de la misma manera, aun sin soltarme.

— sí, si me importa.

— Vine po… — comenzó Jacob pero el aire helado solo le subía más la borrachera. — vine…

— que te calles. — pero al mirarlo ya estaba roncando. — explícame. — dije tomándola de los hombros y entrando al cuarto, donde estaba más caliente. Ahí me fije que ella no llevaba nada más que una pequeña bata que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y menos con sus pezones erectos que se transparentaban.

Dejar de verlos fue todo un desafío y mucho autocontrol.

— mételo por favor. — suplico en cambio. Tuve la misma reacción que cuando dijo _dame_. — se puede enfermar.

— solo si me explicas que rayos hace aquí y a estas horas. — el arma la deje en su mesita de noche y a ella la senté en la cama.

— Vino… — suspiro irritada. — vino para… uhm, realmente no lo sé, empezó a decir tonterías y a ofrecerme su guitarra mientras tocaba las flores. — entonces se rio por el recuerdo. — realmente fue dulce y tierno si no estuviese borracho. — eso le borro la sonrisa. — por favor mételo, se puede enfermar. — _- ¡oh si nena, realmente se puede enfermar! ¡Necesita de algo caliente y húmedo y solo tú lo tienes!... oh, espera. No estás hablando de mi polla, estás hablando del marica borracho de Black._

Bueno, siempre podía sacar ventaja de esto. Además tenía que redimir la pendejada que había dicho en el aeropuerto.

— lo hare, — acepte sin vacilar. — si me dejas dormir aquí contigo. — mi yo interno se puso a bailar la macarena por esta idea tan genial y bailo el _harlem shake_ cuando vi como sus pezones se volvían a poner duros y su rostro se enrojecida. Una señal más de que no podía resistirse a mí.

_- Masen tres, mimada tres, ¡sí!_

— claro que no, estás loco, estas…

— bueno, siempre se puede morir de frio allá fuera. — dije despreocupadamente. — porque dudo mucho que tu tengas la fuerza suficiente como para mover todo ese peso muerto, además de ver donde puede dormir y subirlo a la cama obviamente será difícil para ti. Te dejo, a ver cómo le haces. — tome el arma y me dirigí a la puerta.

Uno…

Dos…

— llévalo a tu cuarto y puedes dormir conmigo. — dijo rápido y entre dientes. Yo sonreí divertido y me serene antes de darme la vuelta y poner mi mejor cara de aburrimiento.

— perdona, no escuche.

— Que lo lleves a tu cuarto y puedes dormir conmigo… — aun no dejaba de hablar entre dientes pero aun así era divertido.

— créeme no lo hago por gusto. — pero una leve sonrisa me traiciono.

— aja.

— no, enserio. — dije acercándome hasta la cama, poniendo mi mejor cara de aburrimiento. — Yo podría dejarte y hasta cerraría con llave, pero ¿Quién te asegura que no se levantara al rato, te ve así toda exhibicionista y trata de someterte? Porque ese camisón transparente que tienes no deja nada a la imaginación. — ella jadeo y se llevó los brazos al pecho, tapándolos. Evite reírme. — y regresamos al peso, es obvio que tu no podrás apartarlo de encima y que tal si no te deja gritar, yo no poder saber que tú estás en peligro y si luego resulta que te viola yo tendré que matarlo, porque ese es mi trabajo y si Charlie se entera que el idiota de Jacob te toco, me despide porque mi trabajo es cuidarte y me quedo sin dinero y por ningún jodido momento pensaría en quedarme sin dinero. — ella solo torció los ojos. — de verdad que eres una mimada muy frívola. — dije riendo quedamente. — Déjame decirte que hay mujeres que matarían por estar entre mis brazos y disfrutar de todo mi poder sexual, en cambio estoy aquí atrapado cuidando de una mimada de veinte años que no sabe disfrutar de lo bueno.

— primero que nada, tengo veintidós. — dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia mí. — y en segunda, Jacob sigue allá afuera y estoy empezando a arrepentirme.

— No lo haces, — dije pasando a su lado y guiñándole un ojo, solo para molestarla. — eres demasiado blanda como para dejar al borracho ahí afuera. Y eso tengo que aprovecharlo.

— para protegerme, claro. — dijo riendo sin humor.

— exacto.

Fui hasta el balcón, patee las flores hasta tirarlas al pateo y deje la guitarra en el suelo. Me agache hasta la altura de él, pase un brazo alrededor de mi cuello y lo tome de la cintura, alzándolo fácilmente como un costal de papás.

— cuando regrese, te quiero en la cama, desnuda y mojada para mí, chiquita. — dije pasando de nuevo a su lado. Ella soltó un gritito de irritación y yo solté una risa estruendosa. — y no trates de poner seguro, porque yo tengo la llave. — ella volvió a gritar.

Salí del cuarto y llegue al mío, abrí la puerta y solté a Jacob en el suelo y me reí al escuchar como su culo golpeaba el piso. Me dirigí a la cama y saque una almohada y el edredón, se los tire a la cara. Él ligeramente protesto pero se tapó con la sábana.

Cuando salí y llegue al cuarto de Isabella, ella ya estaba en la cama, esperándome pero no desnuda y no podía saber si estaba mojada, pero con molestarla me bastaba. Por ahora.

— vaya, pero sí que eres obediente. — me burle, rodeando la cama y acostándome del lado derecho. No me había ni acomodado cuando un almohadazo me dio justo en la cara.

— eso es por idiota. — dijo sin aguantarse la risa, la verdad si fue gracioso. Reímos unos segundos hasta que se nos fue apagando la diversión.

— buenas noches mimada. — dije bostezando. Me voltee, dándole la espalda, y me acomode mejor en mi lado.

— buenas noches Neanderthal. — solté una risita. Eso no me lo esperaba.

Un ligero peso estaba sobre mi estómago y algo me hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

— _uhmmm, Masen… —_ suspiró Mimada a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y ella estaba sobre mi costado izquierdo con un brazo en mi cintura, su cabello en mi cara y su boca sobre mi pezón. _— Masen… —_ volvió a gemir, me aparte ligeramente y sonreí, ella de seguro tenía un sueño húmedo conmigo._ — Eres un idiota… —_ y sonrió, pegando sus labios a mi pezón.

_- vaya sueño.-_ pensé.

Lenta y suavemente me aparte de ella hasta levantarme de la cama. Mire su reloj de mesa y me sorprendí de ver que eran las siete de la mañana; había dormido más de cinco horas, que eran como mis horas normales de sueño porque siempre me levantaba temprano y hacia ejercicio ya que no podía conciliar el sueño. Cuando por fin me hube levantado, ella se removió quedando boca abajo, mostrándome un pedazo de su nalga que se revelaba por su camisón alzado. Sus bragas rosadas, a juego con su camisón transparente, no debería de excitarme, no era la habitual tanga de Bree, ni las sensuales con encaje de Tanya, pero ahí estaba, levantándose orgulloso al ver el trasero respingón de ella.

Antes de ser yo el pervertido que le saltase encima, salí del cuarto, cerré con llave y baje las escaleras con dirección a la cocina.

— Lupe, buenos… — me detuve en seco. Ahí en el comedor estaban Reneé y Phil, desayunando animadamente. — ¿Qué hacen aquí? — dije acercándome a la mesa, pero no sentándome.

— esperando a que baje Charlie, obviamente. — dijo Phil antes de llevarse un trozo de salchicha a la boca. — tenemos grandes noticias… ¡sus puntos subieron después del accidente! — dijo alegremente.

— oh no… no, no… — dije atónito. — eso no puede ser.

— de que hables, ¡es perfecto! — él siguió picando su comida, todo lo que el tenedor era capaz de agarrar, y se lo llevo a la boca.

— ¿de cuántos puntos estamos hablando?

— casi esta parejo con Aro, ¡eso tenemos que celebrarlo!

— no lo creo, él no está en la casa, tuvo…

— buenos días… — una muy despeinada Isabella paso a mi lado, interrumpiéndome. Ella se frotó los ojos mientras caminaba descuidadamente, tropezándose con sus propios pies al no ver por donde caminaba. Antes de que su cara golpeara el suelo, la tome de la cintura y evite su caída. Le di la vuelta y la pegue a mí; con el movimiento, ella se agarró de mi pecho para sostenerse.

— ¿estás bien? — dije mirando sus ojos azules. Hoy estaban claros, muy tranquilos.

— Si… — dijo atolondrada, alargando más de lo necesario la "i". — gracias… — siguió alargando las palabras, los dos nos veíamos a los ojos y ninguno tenía la intención de romper el contacto, otra señal. Reneé carraspeo en ese momento. Sorprendido, aparte mis manos de la cintura de Mimada.

— ¡¿Qué hicieron ustedes anoche?! — dijo Reneé, escandalizada. — ¡¿Bella?!

— Na-nada. — dijo una Mimada muy ruborizada, apresurándose a contestar. — ¿de qué ha-hablas?

— ¿nada? — se burló Phil. — Tu nada parece como si se estuvieran revolc… — Reneé callo a Phil de un codazo — andose. — dijo sin aliento.

— ¡oh, Dios! ¡No! — ella se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos. — él y yo dormimos juntos pero… — yo la mire ahora con los ojos abiertos del asombro.

— ¡¿Qué?! — juro que casi le da un infarto a Reneé.

— no, no es lo que tú crees. — me apresure a contarle la verdad. Ella tenía una mirada que decía claramente: _aclara esto o eres hombre muerto._ — alguien entro a su cuarto y…

— ¡¿alguien entro a su cuarto?! — _- ¡Dios, voy a terminar matando de un susto a esta mujer!_

— sí, pero lo arregle y…

— ¡lo mataste! — no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación en toda regla que en otros momentos menos dramáticos y confusos me darían gracia, pero no ahora.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto confundida Bella

— no, no, no… — dije apresuradamente. — alguien entro al cuarto y tenía miedo de que le hicieran algo a ella, entonces… — entonces Jacob, sin camisa y adormilado entro a la cocina.

— ¡oh, mi cabeza! — se quejó. Reneé no pregunto, simplemente tomo su bolso del respaldo y agarro a bolsazos a Jacob.

— ¡que te crees tratando de entrar al cuarto de una señorita! — cada palabra iba acompañada de un bolsazo a la cara, cuerpo y brazos de Jacob.

Yo me estaba divirtiendo.

— no, Reneé detente. — Bella intentó detenerla. Cuando le logró quitar el bolso, le explico que hacia el aquí y porque yo había dormido con ella.

Eso no le sentó bien al noviecito. Yo solo lo miraba divertido. _- ¡si viejo, dormí con tu reciente novia! ¡Y ella me abrazo!_ _¡Y si yo quiero te la quito, marica!_

— ¿y Charlie que opina de las visitas nocturnas? — dijo Reneé mal mirando a Jacob.

— él no está aquí. — dijo ella apenada. — está en Los Ángeles revisando la construcción de una nueva tienda.

— ¡ah, muy bien! — dijo irónicamente Phil. — ¿y cuando vuelve? — preguntó, llevándose su tasa de café a la boca, pero sin perder el contacto visual con Bella.

— tal vez hoy en la noche o mañana temprano. — conteste por ella. — sucedieron algunas cosas que después les contare. — dije viendo a Jacob, que parecía muy interesado en la conversación. — pero ahora mismos tenemos que irnos a la escuela.

— nada de eso. — dijo Lupe trayendo nuestro desayuno. — ustedes no se pueden ir con el estómago vacío. Tomen. — dijo poniendo un plato en la mesa para Mimada y para mí.

— yo me tengo que ir nena. — tomo de la cara a Bella y sin dejar de verme le planto un beso en la boca. Yo solo no deje de sonreír, aunque falsamente esta vez. — no fue un gusto conocerles. — Reneé soltó un jadeo indignado y Phil solo se limitó a reírse.

Jacob salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras para recuperar su ropa y su guitarra. La alarma sonó por toda la casa cuando él abrió la puerta del balcón. Yo estaba sentado disfrutando del desayuno cuando eso paso y levantándome con irritación fui al cuarto, pase a su lado empujándolo sin consideración y puse el código, pero sin que él lo viera. Tuve que acompañarlo hasta la puerta porque también tenía código y una vez que lo pulse, deje que saliera.

— _Espero que nunca vuelvas… —_ dije entre dientes y tan quedito que solo yo pude escuchar.

Él se subió a la moto que había traído anoche y se colocó el casco, con el visor aun levantado.

— no creas que no sé lo que tramas. — dijo sin verme realmente, encendiendo la moto de un movimiento fluido y acelerando varias veces en su mismo lugar. — pero ella jamás se fijaría en un asesino. — y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, él ya se había ido.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ese Jacob… ¿Quién iba a imaginar que sabría el secreto de Masen? ¿Y ahora que pasara?... y Bella creyendo que es dulce y tierno y un buen novio, ja!<strong>

**¿Qué les parecio el cap? Nos vemos en el próximo cap! :3 **** Espero les haya gustado.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a todas (tanto Fanfiction como Facebook y mis lectoras fantasmas hermosas xB) por leerme y dejarme sus reviews, no saben cómo me encantan, me alegran y me hacen el día! Lo juro, son las mejores! :3 también por agregarme como favorita y alertas:**

A mis** más de 300 chicas **en** Facebook que me comentan y me dan like! (perdón si no las nombro a todas, pero quiero que sepan que aun las tengo en cuenta) Keit Cullen; Hanna diazvalentina Zavala bucio, carinio love Cullen-robsten roan va, ana victoria vite, whitiee espinoza, roxy sanchez, ixa bedoya, merly cocom, joan gala, paola forestiero, nancy cullen, narda rojas, Julieth jimenez, esmeralda rubi, Maribel guitierrez calderón, silvina gomez, Claudia massa salfate, may de león, vg jhil, Flavia lorena mendoza lopez, may santi, aguirre nydia, carmen victoria, alma yadira, lilian Alvarado Recinos, romi india infinita, ksteph fernandez, jacmaria Esther, merce maldonado, adriana edith sanchez, montse black, luisachew D torres, lindys loreine Ortiz quintero, Jaqueline pereira, andrea gonzalez prado, Gabriela castaño, mell stefani, Claudia jimena medina ulloa, francis Gaby, anita lucia, sylvana nathaly o cast, roxy valen ríos, kimberly melissa zapien, liduvina ruiz, elizabeth leonardo, laura castro II, erika jimenez; emmaly swallen; cínDy GárCyá; jackycita santisteban; diana ceballos santana; daniella dinam; pamela francisca reyes; elizabeth masen cullen; yosmar carpio; vanessa viaña; mary de leon; wen drie; caroline smit; Luzi Diaz; odalis Retano Rascon; vero cullen de grey; daviana mendoza iguaran; flavia lorena mendoza lopez; mariela swan; nicole armijo carrasco; carolina restrepo garces; sindey ontiveros; mayte aguilar; mahely sauceda; brina severn; isa labra;camila quinteros; teresa aguirre; g oswald oswin; vanessa viaña; zoila covarrubias ricardez; america montaño; mahely sauceda; danny avalos; camila hernandez barreda; citlali lizhet zarate ramos; solecito pucheta; isis torres; ary suarez; claudia monik osornio L; mary g cullen; claudia perez; esther ramirez saucedo; casandra Denice aguilar; Danny Fer Campos; lulu mendez; pamela francisca reyes ferrada; susana hurtado vargas; ana rosalba velazquez escobar; melany bautista; diana jimenez herrera; alondra escobar; cecy luna; caroline smit; brenda defaz; pamela perez; paola vidal arias; marieElizabeth fanfic; dulce diana mendez perusquia; dayo liseth de Pattinson; jennitha LA; thelma cano ortiz; betty cabrera; fernanda gle; adriana casillas; berenice martinez; daniela aquino bravo; veronica chavez; johanna prieto; takumi hayami; carolina llanas; guzmancita dariana leslie; rosita michelitaa contreras; denise meza; gloria ortiz jimenez; cinthya salazar; lizveth chavarin; kimberly alexa martinez gomez; lupita ordaz; nikolaiiyta aawuilar; rosa abigail garcia; jimena maciel; fani colli; sacramento ashley; citlally Ramirez de Cazarez; yasbeth avila; aleca acosta solis; jazmin zuñiga garcia; rosa isela pantaleon; fernanda gutierrez; zolia Covarrubias Ricardez; monse ramirez; karla judiith; Jazmin Maldonado Bautista; melissa sanchez; joshua renata; karen auquill; brenda vanessa vazquez; joca guitierrez; gris acosta stewart; roxana diaz rios; yuni martinez; florencia lara; caroline smit; vero Peralta Bautista; maya masen cullen; Milhy Caste; carina duran moreno; gissel jimenez torres; elizabeth masen p; angiolina colinas; dulce sandy mora alcantar; mahelis caropreso lucas; brigitte prieto; marifer lee; ana karina somoza; sthefy cancioo; maya masen cullen; krystal arreguin; :3 **y a las de FF:** KoibitoNina; Danielitaavahen; pili; Danny Fer D'Rathbone; Puchipu; Dushakis; Sky Twicullen; TheYos16; VampireQueenR18; Angel of the Dark Night; catalina alarconcelis; Sidney Uchiha Hale Malfoy; DanielaMc1; Zary65; DarkWardObsession; xxxprincessauraxxx; cullen calcetines; beky09; IxaFreakBedoya; Crepusculo-Total; bbluelitas; covaric; Lovely amg; Nadiila16; alondrixcullen1498; Anilu-Belikov; Little Whitiee; Nayleth Mayerlyn; Diana; annielopsa; Anme28; ashleyswan; krisvampire; karen medina; Vero Grey Cullen; Elimar 96; Hanna Daz; SolitariaCullen; Bangerz; Danys PAttinson; Diana; NaNYs SANZ; Sindey Uchiha Hale MAlfoy; elena robsten; phoenix1993; kimberly zapin; Ninacara; isdur; whitiee; Nadiia16; Heart on Winter; semivampiro; guest; Grecia Anastacia; Romina512; Lyd Macan; cinsygonzalez; Hanna Daz; RoseCaoba; isa Kathe; mahely; Aru1313; LeviCullen; chovitap; Issa Swan De Cullen; eli1901; Maayraaykalebb; ztrella znxez; belgica orosgarcia; GATITHA VAMPIRICA; Glam09; WEN LISS; miki03; valentina delafuente; BeLeNxiiiZzz; NS-jasper; Lady Etain Engel; lalyrobsten; marcelw; Lore562; anekka; yeray; NaNYs SANZ; Loca anonima; Eliana peluso 750; Littleponny123; FerHdePattinson; Tanya Masen Cullen; Zafirocullen22; MarielaArgent; vampire1312; emily-FC; Diablillo07; mmavic81; susana vazquez; Aliz Cullen; sarita1234; Anayka16; Casandra D´Everlak; sandy56; Natsumi Miu Royama Godo; AAPD1095; EsteVas; Naty de Mikaelson; Gaby Rivera; Yolanda garguez; Liza de Cullen; AdriZuMe Cullen; gears5233; Stefanny Cullen-Swan; caritoreh; rjanavajass; ang3lpop; keit Alice Cullen Masen; Maciel Vulturi de Salvatore; fathy hurtado; Narraly; tinavcullen; JELEY20; Yoliki; LUNATICO0030; Mikagiss; Allegra Salvatore; Is Swan; pixieonalamb; Roro Whitlock; Alexitha; harpohe1989; Cullen´vulturi; Lunita Balck27; nelithaa-bella; Liiz Stewart´Salvatore; Reader Spark; FaNy GE; shamyx; Anahicm09; cary; Dacil23; Adry; laucami; Keit Cullen; mary Baltazar; Andrea chavezmunoz; cinti linda; SadisticTorment; Basileia75; MARIIBETT; MARIEL RUIZ; AgoosC7; flavialorena mendozalopez; bethCullen01; agnes redhead; GeraF; LicetSalvatore; Florinda23; Tita Moon; guest 1; crepúsculo de media noche; guest 2; beeLeem; veritob; darky 1995; kendall swan; bichi91; nathaly mure; Marce Ortiz.**

**Muchísimas gracias.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Las amo.**


End file.
